


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by GuixonLove, SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Contains different AUs, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Wants a Ride, Fluff, In Which Calle is the Team Uber..., M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, With A Dash of Porn, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 42,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: Based on thisprompt listJess and I have teamed up and wrote short drabbles for each way with different pairings. (The pairings will be listed in the chapter titles.) We hope to update every Friday night so make sure to subscribe so you don't miss a chapter!





	1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.” - Calle/Filip

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are ours. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated so if you like our fic, let us know!

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

Calle turned his head long enough to shoot his teammate, and occasionally bedmate, a glare. “I know perfectly well where we are.”

Beside him in the passenger seat, Filip snorted. “Yeah? Then how come that’s the third time we’ve passed that gas station?”

“What?” Calle glanced out the driver side window and saw that Filip was right. They had been driving in circles for nearly an hour and he was so tired he didn’t notice. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and began muttering angrily in their native tongue. 

He’s in the middle of a particularly nasty curse when he feels a hand lightly touching his thigh. He glances to his right and sees Filip looking at him with a patient smile. “Hey. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Calle opened his mouth to argue but Filip cut him off. “You’re tired and cranky. Not to mention you’re lost. Let me help, okay?” Calle silently stared out the windshield for several seconds before he conceded to his lover’s demand. He turned the hazard lights on and pulled over onto the shoulder. As he moved to unbuckle his seatbelt, Filip leaned over and kissed him softly. 

“Thank you,” Calle murmured, when they pulled apart, casting his eyes down in embarrassment. Filip chuckled softly and pressed a kiss on Calle’s brow. 

“How about you make it up to me when we get to the hotel and we’ve gotten some sleep.” 

“Anything for you,” he replied before playfully flicking Filip’s nose and climbing out of the car. Once they’ve switched places, Filip pulled the car back onto the road and turned the radio up. Calle glanced over at Filip, watching him sing along with the radio as he drove. He settled back in his seat before reaching across the car and placing his hand on Filip’s thigh. Not a second later, Filip placed his hand on top of Calle’s, lacing their fingers together and giving it a squeeze. At that, Calle smiled and turned his head to stare out the window at the passing scenery.


	2. “It reminded me of you.” - Filip/Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this [post](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/post/173586505973/daisiesmakingchains-aesthetic-viktor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

“Hey, Arvy.”

Viktor stops taping his stick and looks up at his teammate. Filip stands in front of him with his hands behind his back and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He narrows his eyes and stares suspiciously at him. “What did you do?”

Filip scoffs. “Why would you automatically assume I did something?” When Viktor continues to glare at him, he huffs. “You’re no fun, you know that, Arvy?”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Viktor replies before pointing at Filip. “Now, tell me why you look like you’re hiding something. It’s not a water gun again, is it?”

“Fine.” Filip brings his hands around and holds out a stuffed red panda. Viktor looks at Filip, then to the toy, and back up to Filip again. 

“Why the hell are you giving me this?”

It reminded me of you,” Filip replies with a shrug. When Viktor continues staring up at him in confusion, Filip pulls his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through the contents before turning it around so Viktor can see the screen. On it is a collage of sorts that has pictures of him alongside pictures of red pandas.

“Where the hell did you find this?” Viktor asks, trying not to laugh. Filip grins. 

“Google is great for looking up embarrassing pictures of teammates.” 

Viktor cocks an eyebrow. “And why exactly were you googling me?” Filip opens his mouth to reply but Viktor cuts him. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Filip laughs and holds out the stuffed animal. “Are you going to take your present or what?” Viktor rolls his eyes and snatches the toy from Filip. 

“You’re an asshole,” he mutters. Filip laughs as he bends and kisses Viktor’s cheek before walking off.

“You know you love me,” he calls over his shoulder and disappears around the corner. When he’s gone, Viktor glances at the stuffed animal in his hand and finds himself smiling despite himself.

A few weeks later, Filip and Viktor are walking into the locker room together when they see PK coming towards them. 

 

“What’s this, Arvy?” he asks with a grin as he holds up the red panda toy. “You have a secret admirer?”

Viktor opens his mouth to tell him where he got it when Filip speaks up first. “He does! He told me all about it!” He glances over at Viktor and winks at him. PK laughs and claps Viktor on the back. 

“Aren’t you mister popular! Wait till the guys hear about this!” Without waiting for a response, he tosses the stuffed animal to Viktor and walks off. Once he’s around the corner, Viktor turns and looks at Filip with bewilderment.

“What the hell was that?” he asks him. Filip just shrugs and walks towards his stall. Viktor frowns and quickly follows behind him. When he catches up, he plants himself in front of Filip, refusing to move out of the way. “I’m not leaving you alone until you tell me.” 

They stare at one another in silence. Finally, Filip blurts out, “Fine! I gave it to you because I like you. Are you happy now?” 

Viktor stares at Filip for a few seconds before laughing. Filip frowns, staring at him with a hurt expression. He starts to walk away when Viktor grabs a hold of him by the arm and pulls him down into a kiss. At first, Filip freezes in surprise before he snaps out of it and kisses him back until they pull away panting. They stand together quietly for a while, foreheads pressed against one another’s. Filip is the first to break the silence. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” He pulls away looks down at Viktor who is smirking. 

“You’re not very good with subtlety,” he chuckles as he smiles affectionately at him. Filip opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before shaking his head. 

“You’re a dick, you know that?” 

Viktor's smirk widens as he repeats what Filip had said weeks ago. “You know you love me.” Filip laughs and pulls him back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Tumblr and Twitter! (Ashley: Hawkeye-Squared/@Hawkeye_Squared); (Jess: SuperDarkRose)


	3. "No, No, it's my treat." - Kevin/Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are ours.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and very much treasured!

It was hot.

No. That was putting it mildly. Hell was Antarctica compared to Nashville today. Blistering heat pulsed throughout the area as the civilians of the city tried to stay cool. It did little to no good, especially living in the south. The weather was always out of whack.

Kevin groaned as the heat beat down on him as he laid back on the blanket laid over on the grass. He had his sunglasses on to both protect himself from the sun and to also cover the glare that he was directing towards the general direction of the source of his problem.

Craig was lazing back as he held a book in one hand and was leaning back with the other. They were in a more shaded part of Centennial Park, but still. The heat was nearly stifling.

He had already drained his first bottle of water and was working on another. Nothing was just hitting that cool spot for him and he just knew deep down that he was going to die.

He’d rather be at the rink right now skating drills over being outside right now, but the older man had insisted that they needed to get out together. As much as Kevin wanted to say no, he just couldn’t. Something deep within him compelled him from saying no to the older man.

Their relationship was far different from that like Pekka and Juuse’s or even Calle and Fil’s, but it was most certainly one of the more interesting relationships for the team. It was one he didn’t even realize happened until it did. Craig took really good care of him, but not like Juuse who told him that Pekka was his daddy.

Kevin found that weird, but Finns were weird in his mind so he just went along with it.

As he glared at the older man, his mind sort of lost its train of thought and suddenly he was hearing a musical tune that was sweet music to his ears. He sat up instantly and looked to see an ice cream truck driving up around the corner. It stopped at the curb and opened up the stand to sell some ice cream.

That’s exactly what he needed.

He could almost taste the creamy sweet coldness in his mouth already.

He licked his lips eager to get some.

“Where are you going?” Craig asked as he slid his sunglasses down a notch so he was looking at him from over the top of the lenses.

“Ice cream! I’ll be right back,” he took off before he could hear what Craig was saying after him, mind too preoccupied with the final goal which was….Get. The. Ice Cream!

He stood in line, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited his turn. When he finally got to the front, he ordered what he wanted. He had a huge smile on his face as the kind man scooped together his double scoop chocolate chip ice cream in a waffle cone and licked his lips as the man brought it his way.

“That’ll be $5.”

His smile faded as the reality of his mistake finally sunk in. He had no cash on him and he patted himself down realizing too late that he forgot his wallet too.

“Shit,” he whispered underneath his breath and was just about to say he couldn’t buy it when someone came up right behind him.

“Can I get what he’s having? And I’ll be paying for everything together.”

“What are you doing?” Kevin whispered to him in confusion.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting ice cream. This was a really good idea by the way. I was getting a bit heated over there.”

“Craig, I can get it. I just have to go grab my wallet. I can be back super fast.”

“No, no, it’s my treat.”

“Craig.”

“$10 please.”

Craig ignored him and with a big smile on his face handed over the money. He grabbed their ice creams and gestured for him to follow. He followed, feeling like he messed up and he wasn’t sure how to fix it until Craig pushed his ice cream into his hand.

He took the ice cream and stared down at the creamy sweetness as it began to melt in the heat.

“Why? Why did you do that?” He finally looked up at the older man feeling so lost and confused. Normally Craig would make him pay for it or pay him back, but he’s not made a move or a peep for anything. He didn’t understand why.

“Because you came out here for me. You didn’t have to. You could have gone to the optional skate and I wouldn’t have stopped you. And yet you came. You’ve spent almost the whole day with me out in the heat, even though I know full well you hate being outside,” Kevin looked down feeling shy at his comment.

He felt his hand tilt his head back up though, a soft fond smile on his face, “But you did this for me. So why can’t I do something for you? I love taking care of you and if you wanted some ice cream all you had to do was ask. I would have gotten it for you and now I have.”

Kevin’s face felt warm and it wasn’t just from the heat. He watched as Craig leaned forward and kiss his cheek. His face felt hot by this point and he knew he looked bright red from the blush he was sporting. “You’re so sweet. Always such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Kevin bit his lip before going up on his toes to kiss his cheek back, “I’m a good boy for you. Only for you.”

“I know you are. Now let’s eat these before they melt. Don’t worry about washing up. I’m sure we can figure out a way to clean up afterward,” Craig gave a long lick over the creamy goodness that had begun to melt and gave a show of licking his lips once he had taken a bite.

Kevin bit his lips as his eyes grew dark, “I’ll make sure to eat every single bite.”

“I know you will, my good boy.”

Kevin realized that sure he made a small mistake, but sometimes mistakes turned into the best situations ever. Like licking ice cream off of Craig’s lips when it dripped from his mouth. That was always the best way to eat ice cream.

He also decided, he didn’t mind going out on hot days after all. Well, not every day at least.

 


	4. "Come here. Let me fix it." - Pekka/Juuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by using Grammarly. Any and all mistakes are mine.

"Daddy? Have you seen my tie?"

Pekka looks up from tying his shoes and glances at his lover standing in the doorway of their closet. "Which one? You have several."

Juuse smiles sweetly. "The one you gave me for my birthday."

Pekka thinks about this for a few seconds before he chuckles. "You know exactly where it is, baby, don't you?"

"Maybe." Juuse's eyes twinkle mischievously. "But perhaps you could refresh my memory."

Pekka stands and walks over to Juuse's side of the bed and picks up the tie off the floor. As he's straightening, he feels a pair of arms circling his waist. 

"Oh, that's right," Juuse purrs from behind him. "You used it to tie me up earlier." Pekka chuckles and turns around, looking at Juuse fondly. 

"You're trouble, you know that, yes?"

"And yet you love me anyway, Daddy." Juuse stands up on his tiptoes and kisses Pekka's cheek before taking the tie from him. 

Pekka watches Juuse struggle with the tie for a couple of seconds before he steps forward. "Come here. Let me fix it."

Juuse drops his hands and lets Pekka help. As he's finishing up, he reaches around Pekka and squeezes his ass. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Come on, baby. We're already two hours late meeting the rest of the team," Pekka chuckles as he takes Juuse's hands off of his rear and brings them up to his lips. "But if you're a good boy tonight, I'll let you tie me up when we get home."

Juuse grins. "Is that a promise, Daddy?"

"Behave tonight and you'll find out." Pekka kisses the tip of Juuse's nose before moving away to grab his suit jacket from the bed. Juuse follows close behind as they walk out of their bedroom.


	5. "Let Me Walk You Home." - Pekka/Juuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

He hated doing this.

Absolutely, 100% hated doing this.

But this was a huge party that had to have some supervision, otherwise, there would have been someone trying to climb the lamppost which had actually happened during last year's soiree. If he had been honest, he would have told the school no. Unfortunately, he had too big of a good heart and volunteered every year like clockwork.

The big concert/party in honor of their school's anniversary was always a big thing. Similar to a prom but for college students. Not very many schools did this, but they found success with every year they did this. So therefore they continued.

He just had to pretend to enjoy speaking with Yannick, one of the biology professors, who spoke about nothing but the weather pretty much all night long. He would endure this disaster long enough to clear everyone out and then go home. The one bright side was they got a three day weekend.

He was nodding along with Yannick and Irwin, who were in a heated discussion about hurricanes when something caught his eye. There, walking out of the building and heading into the courtyard, was a young man he recognized from his physical athleticism class the previous semester. He was wiping his eyes and looked like he was in the process of having a breakdown. Pekka couldn't let him leave like that.

"Excuse me," he escaped out of the conversation and maneuvered his way towards the exit where more college students were filing in. He didn't pay them any mind as he pushed through the crowd. Looking around, he finally saw Juuse walking down the sidewalk towards the dorms. He ran to catch up and gently placed a hand on Juuse's shoulder

Juuse jumped in surprise and turned, eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. He hastily tried to wipe away the tears, but it did little to hide the fact that he had been crying. "M...Mr. Rinne? What are you doing here?"

"I saw that you were upset and I thought something bad had happened. Are you okay?"

At that, the young man's breath hitched and he began to cry again. Pekka felt compelled to do something to help, even if it was probably the dumbest idea in the world. He stepped forward and as gently as possible hugged the young man.

He had developed a slight crush on the young man over the course of the past semester. Juuse was just so bright, smart, kind, and always willing to help. He always had the cutest blush whenever he praised the young man for doing something right and apart of him wanted to see that in a different situation. It was wrong. So very wrong, but at that very moment, he wasn't thinking about anything other than helping the young man.

Juuse stiffened slightly at first before melting against him. He sobbed harder as he moved to wrap his arms around him. This was so dangerous, but he couldn't find anything in him to care. He rubbed a hand over his back and kissed the top of his head. This felt right, even when he knew he was risking so much just by hugging the young man like this.

When he pulled back Juuse was looking up at him like he was seeing him for the first time and he did something then that took him by surprise. The young man kissed him. He gasped as his lips touched his own, but the firm softness of his mouth made him open up for him more. He kissed him soft and sweet, tangling his fingers into the young man's hair as their mouths met for the first time.

The risk was high and even though it was wrong, it felt more than right.

When they finally pulled back they pressed their foreheads together, breathing each other in as they tried to gain their control back. As they looked at each other, Pekka only had one question on his mind.

"Why were you crying?"

Juuse looked embarrassed, but Pekka kept him close so he wouldn't pull away, "I...I tried to go out with a guy tonight. I tried. I really did, but he...he wasn't what I thought he was. He was just like everyone else. He didn't care about me, just wanting a one-night stand. I didn't want that anymore and I'm scared."

"Why are you scared Juuse?" He asked as he cupped the young man's face.

"I'm scared….because I really like you. A lot. You're always so kind to me and you… you never would just want me for...for sex. I know it's dumb. It's dumb to have like a stupid high school crush on your teacher, but...I love when we have our one-on-one talks. I love when we're talking about a future project together and just everything else. I loved when we had coffee together and I know it was for the athletic club, but I still loved every second of it. It...it felt like...like a date. I really really liked it. I'm sorry. If I'm overstepping you can say no. You can even kick me out of the class, but...I just couldn't keep this a secret anymore. I'm sorry."

Well, damn.

Pekka did the only thing that he could think of in response to Juuse's confession. He kissed him again. The slight hitch in the young man's voice made a moan escape him as he deepened the kiss. They clung to each other before they had to break apart again. This time Pekka felt like he had just won the lottery.

"I feel the same. All of it. All the time. Since you came into my class. It's stupid and risky, but I want to risk that with you. That is if you want too?"

He watched as the young man practically beamed at Pekka's response,

"Yes! Yes, I want to risk everything with you! If it means that I can finally be happy then, I want to do this with you, Mr. Rinne."

"Pekka."

"What?"

"Call me Pekka. If we're going to do this, then call me Pekka, but only in private."

"Okay, Pekka."

Just hearing the young man say his name was enough to make him hug him close again. The young man giggled softly as he hugged him back before they were pulling away again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I really don't care to stay anymore."

Juuse shook his head as he went to turn, "No, I was just headed back when you stopped me."

"Well, I'll walk you home then."

"You really don't have to…"

"Juuse, I would like to walk you home. Unless your roommate is there right now," After a moment the young man got the hint and blushed once he figured it out.

"Oh! Oh." His blush was adorable even in the illuminating moonlight. He doubted he would ever get over that lovely blush. "N-no. He went home for the long weekend so it's just me there."

Pekka chuckled as he went to kiss his forehead and then went to lace their fingers together, "That is unless you want to do something else."

Juuse went to stand close as they began to walk down the sidewalk together, "No, there's nothing else I would want to do. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you."

"Trust me, I think we're lucky we have a long weekend because I'm going to make sure you know that I'm not just a one-night stand. It's going to be one long weekend."

"I'm counting on it. Now get me home fast, I've been waiting two years to get you in my bed."

Pekka had to stifle a groan his body already t with arousal as they briskly made their way back to his dorm for the start of a weekend that they both would never forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please check my co-writer's work out as well at[GuxionLove.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) Thank you darling for all of the love, support, and encouraging me to write these with you! 
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> Check out GuixonLove's stuff too! Go give her some love at [Pekkas-Angel](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/) she loves to talk hockey and everything else in between, so please go say hi too! ;-)


	6. "Have a good day at work." - Roman/Calle

_***Ring*** _

Calle is pulled from a very good dream at the sound of Roman's phone ringing on the bedside table. He rolls over and wraps his arms around his bedmate's waist, grumbling sleepily, "Tell whoever that is calling to kindly fuck off."

He hears Roman chuckling as he grabs his phone and answers it surprisingly businesslike considering he had just been asleep. Calle starts to doze off again when Roman pulls away and moves to get out of bed.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Roman turns and looks at Calle with amusement. "I have a meeting with Coach in thirty minutes, therefore, I have to go get ready."

Calle looks up at Roman with a pout. "But I thought you were all mine today." His pout suddenly shifts into a wicked grin. "And believe me when I say that I had some very good plans for us."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Roman replies as he playfully ruffles Calle's already sleep-mussed hair. "And we can do said plans when I get back."

"And if I drag you back into bed and keep you from leaving?" Calle asks, his grin widening. Roman rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest.

"Then you can call Coach and tell him why I won't be coming in." When he sees Calle's eyes twinkling mischievously, he quickly shakes his head. "Yeah, no. Considering you really would call and tell him, I'm going."

Calle sticks his tongue out at Roman and rolls onto his back, letting the sheets shift down until his morning wood is on display. "Fine. Then I'll just take care of this by myself," he taunts as he wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a slow stroke. He hears Roman suck in his breath and grins triumphantly when Roman climbs back onto the bed.

"You have ten minutes to get us both off. If you don't, you have to wait until I get home." Calle pretends to ponder this before he tugs Roman down on top of him.

"You've got yourself a deal," he purrs before kissing Roman fervently.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later** _

Calle lays back on the bed, humming smugly to himself while he watches Roman, freshly showered, getting dressed. As Roman is heading to the door, he calls out with mock sweetness, "Have a good day at work, dear." He cackles when Roman flips him off over his shoulder as he's walking out the door. Calle smirks to himself before rolling over and going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter! Ashley: Hawkeye-Squared; Pekkas-Angel/@Hawkeye-Squared Jess: SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose


	7. "I Dreamt About You Last Night." - Pekka/Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this [post](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/post/173613201513/lifetime-of-scars-juuse-saros-dreams-about-pekka)

Pekka yawns and runs a hand through his hair as he makes his way into the kitchen to make coffee. He pauses in the doorway when he sees Juuse sitting at the table, staring off into space. 

"Baby? Are you okay?" he asks in their native tongue as he walks over and sits down next to his lover. Juuse lifts his head and he's surprised to see the tears rolling down Juuse's cheeks. "Hey. What's wrong?" he asks softly as he reaches over and gently wipes away the tears.

"I...I dreamt about you last night," Juuse whispers as a fresh round of tears slip from his eyes. Pekka nods knowingly and sighs.

"What happened to me in this one?" he says as takes Juuse's hand in his own and gives it a firm squeeze, encouraging him to speak. 

"You...You were on the ice, goaltending," Juuse admitted, his eyes locked on their entwined fingers. "A-and you were hit. Hard." He swallows hard and forces out the rest of the story. "Your helmet suddenly disappeared and you landed on the ice. T-there was so much blood and I couldn't get to you to help."

Pekka reaches out and carefully pulls Juuse out of his seat and onto his lap, holding Juuse close and murmurs soothing words as he rubs his back, letting him cry on his shoulder. When his sobs trail off and his breathing slows, Pekka pulls away and cups Juuse's face in his hands.

"It was just a dream, baby. I'm okay, see?" He leans forward and kisses the last of the tears from Juuse's cheeks before pressing their foreheads together. "I'm okay."

Juuse lets out a shaky breath and nods. He pulls away and looks at Pekka with a sheepish expression. "S-sorry, Daddy," he whispers. Pekka shakes his head and gives Juuse a reassuring smile. 

"You don't have to apologize, baby," he replied softly as he brushes Juuse's hair back. "Now, would you like some breakfast?"

Juuse nods and wraps his arms around Pekka, holding him close. "I love you," he murmurs into Pekka's neck. Pekka smiles and runs his fingers through Juuse's hair. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter! Ashley: Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared Jessica: SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	8. “Take my seat.” - Roman/Pekka/Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What’s wrong?”_
> 
> _“Roman’s sick.”_
> 
> _Pekka got that same look of concern almost instantly and was moving to cover their hands held together underneath the blanket, “What do you need? I’ll do anything I can to help.”_
> 
> _“We both can,” Juuse chimed in as well._
> 
> _Roman grimaced as a roll of discomfort ran right through him, “I don’t know. Nothing seems to work. I just feel awful.” ___

**_“Take my seat.” -  Roman/Pekka/Juuse_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned as another bump jerked the plane.

He felt like his stomach was turning inside out and he wasn’t really sure what to do. He had tried turning positions in the seat or sipping on some ginger ale to hopefully ease the queasiness, but nothing seemed to work.

A tired sigh escaped him as he tried to close his eyes, but even that didn’t seem to work. They were unable to take their normal plane as the airport said it needed some repairs done to it. So they were forced to take a different plane. This somehow caused his body to rebel against him. He’s already thrown up once and he really didn’t want to again. He just didn’t know what to do.

He felt a hand move to grasp his underneath the blanket and he groaned softly as he opened his eyes to see Juuse looking up at him with concern in his eyes, “Are you feeling okay?”

Roman shook his head, because why lie about being sick. He hated it so much. He’s never had airsickness before, but for whatever reason, he did now. The young backup frowned slightly before turning to shake the older goalie awake.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Roman’s sick.”

Pekka got that same look of concern almost instantly and was moving to cover their hands held together underneath the blanket, “What do you need? I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“We both can,” Juuse chimed in as well.

Roman grimaced as a roll of discomfort ran right through him, “I don’t know. Nothing seems to work. I just feel awful.”

The goalies both shared a look of concern for their lover before Pekka began to move, “What are you-?”

“Here, take my seat. Maybe the change of seats will help with the sickness. I don’t know if it’ll work, but you can also lean against the window too.”

“But that’s your seat. You always sit by the window. Tradition,” but he was cut off as he bit his lip, his eyes scrunching shut as he leaned his head onto Juuse’s shoulder.

“You’re moving. I don’t care about tradition if my lover is feeling sick. Here, move.”

Roman sighed and after some maneuvering, they were situated in their new spots, other than Juuse, who was a little shit and didn’t move at all. He sighed as he leaned against the window and found surprisingly that his stomach didn’t churn as badly now that he moved.

“Any better?”

“Yes, actually. Weird.”

The two goalies laughed softly before they took turns leaning over to kiss either his cheek or forehead, “Just relax. Go to sleep. We’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“You guys are pretty amazing. I don’t know if I’ve told you guys that yet or not.”

“We think we’re pretty great too, but thank you. So are you,” Juuse leaned over to kiss his cheek before moving back so he didn’t crowd him.

“All three of you guys are amazing, but can you please keep the lovey-dovey stuff down until we get to the hotel. Then you can bug Arvi about this,” Joey spoke up in a tired tone.

“Hey fuck you! You’re just as bad with Eky!”

“Fuck all of you! I’m old and I need sleep! Now shut the fuck up!” Hartnell spoke up before grumbling about young men and not being able to keep it in their pants. The three instantly giggled softly before finally settling in.

Roman wouldn’t have his lovers too far. So, he tugged until the younger goalie was leaning against him, laying his head on his shoulder. The young man sighed softly as he closed his eyes. The older man leaned back in his seat smiling, as he clasped his hand over theirs which was buried underneath the safety of the blanket.

Roman sighed as his stomach began to settle and his heart filled with warmth. Even when he was sick he could always count on his lovers to be there to help him out.

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter! 
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	9. "I Saved You a Piece." - Calle/Filip

As soon as Calle steps into the little coffee shop, any stress or worries he has disappears. He's not sure why: Perhaps it's the comforting smell of coffee and fresh baked cookies. Maybe it's the ambient sounds of the espresso machines and low chatter of the patrons. Or perhaps it's the cute barista that always seems to be working whenever Calle comes in.

After glancing towards the counter and seeing the barista in question, Calle can't stop the smile from coming across his face. Before he can take a step, the barista looks up and grins, waving him forward.

Curious as to the cause for that, Calle makes his way towards the cash registers. As soon as he comes to a stop, the barista sets down a cup and pastry bag. With a confused frown, Calle looks at the barista.   
"What's this?"

The barista smile sheepishly as an adorable flush comes across his cheeks. "I saw you through the front window and went ahead and made your order," he replies, nodding towards the items on the counter. "Large latte with a splash of vanilla and a chocolate danish, right?"

Calle blinks in surprise. Has he really coming in that much? After glancing at the barista's name tag, he smiles. "Thank you, Filip. How much do I owe you?"

Filip shakes his head and waves a hand dismissively. "It's on the house."

"I see." Calle ponders this for a second before an idea comes to him. With a flirtatious smile, he says, "I'll accept this only if you sit down and have a cup of coffee with me."

A smile slowly spreads across Filip's face. He glances down at his watch before looking back up at Calle. "Well, I do have a break in five minutes. I suppose I could have one cup."

"I'll go get us a table then," Calle replies, winking at the man. Grabbing his coffee and danish, he turns and finds a small table in the back. He's only been sitting for a minute or two when Filip arrives, holding a coffee cup and a plate with a large slice of coffee cake. The scent of cinnamon and sugar is enough to make Calle's mouth water. 

"We had just pulled this out of the oven so I saved a piece for you," Filip explains as he sits down across from Calle, setting the plate down in the middle of the table. "I've noticed that you have quite the sweet tooth."

Calle grins. "I do. You know what else I'm sweet for?" When Filip shakes his head, Calle leans forward and says in a low voice, "Cute baristas named Filip."

"Is that right?" Filip leans in until he and Calle are almost nose to nose. 

"So, are you going to ask me for my number yet or what?"

"I'll do you one better," Calle replies as he slides his hand across the table and takes Filip's hand. "How about I take you out for something other than coffee?"

"Will there be sweets involved?"

A mischievous grin tugs at the corners of Calle's lips as he says, "Of a sort." Filip returns Calle's grin with one of his own as he leans back and picks up his coffee cup.

"I get off at 6. Don't be late," he says as he gets to his feet. He gives Calle one last smile before heading back to the counter. Calle grins triumphantly to himself and vows to never go to another coffee place for as long as he lives in this area.


	10. "I'm Sorry for your Loss." - Calle/Miikka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He stared in devastation at the catastrophe before him._
> 
> _He had wanted nothing more than a simple, easy morning, but no. Just as he entered the kitchen he found his whole stomach drop at the sight on the counter._
> 
> _He was going to try and recover what happened, but nothing seemed to work. Desperation caused him to make matters worse for him. He plopped himself down on a stool and dropped his head into his hands.  
>  Nothing ever went right for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“I’m sorry for your loss.” - Calle/Miikka_ **

 

* * *

 

 

He stared in devastation at the catastrophe before him.   
  
He had wanted nothing more than a simple, easy morning, but no. Just as he entered the kitchen he found his whole stomach drop at the sight on the counter.   
  
He was going to try and recover what happened, but nothing seemed to work. Desperation caused him to make matters worse for him. He plopped himself down on a stool and dropped his head into his hands.    
Nothing ever went right for him.   
  
"Hey! Miikka? Hey, what's up? What's with…oh."   
  
They stared together at the devastation on the counter before them. It really was awful if Calle were being honest, but nothing that couldn't be fixed, but even still.   
  
"He came up behind him and went to kiss the back of his neck, "I'm so sorry for your loss."   
  
Miikka picked up his head and went to turn until he was facing his lover, "This is more than a loss, this is a dishonor on me. How could they do this?! This is...this is just uncalled for!" He threw up his hands in frustration.    
  
"I know, but it can be fixed. We can do this together I promise. We'll get through this."   
  
"No! We can't! This can't be fixed! There is no just getting past this! I want revenge!" Miikka stated as he went to stand.   
  
Calle raised an eyebrow looking from the counter and back to his lover, "Okay, now you've got to be joking."   
  
"Does this look like a joking face to you?"   
  
Calle stared dead-eyed at him before going to cross his arms over his chest, "Miikka."   
  
"What?! What, Calle?! This is serious I'm trying to figure out how to exact revenge on those mother fuc…"   
  
"It's just cheesecake. Yeah they tore into it and yeah you worked your ass off making it for me, but it's not really a big deal."   
  
Miikka looked like a gaping fish as soon as the words left his mouth. He would instantly regret his words, "Not a big deal? Not a big deal?!"   
  
Calle went to pinch the bridge of his nose as his boyfriend started off on a rant. He had no clue how he would calm his crazy lover down, but he had a feeling sweets would have to be involved to do so. He continued to stare curiously at his boyfriend while he ranted and raved away about the devastation of his perfectly destroyed cheesecake.   
  
He may be eccentric, but he still loved him and that's why he secretly planned to prank the guys for eating his boyfriend's cheesecake and then shower his lover with sweets to make him happy again.   
  
That is….after Miikka got finished swinging a spatula around like a hockey stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter! 
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	11. “You Can Have Half” - Calle/Miikka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What's that?"_
> 
> _"What do you think it is?"_
> 
> _He watched the Finn pause his game as he turned fully towards him.  
>  "Where in the world did you get that?"_
> 
> _"I made it. Or, well I had it made, but I hated seeing what happened the other day and I wanted to make it up to you." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

> **_“You can have half.” - Calle/Miikka ptII to “I’m sorry for your loss.”_ **

* * *

  

A week later, Calle walked into the living area to his boyfriend hiding in the dark.   
  
He was jamming his fingers hard and fast over the controller as he killed another zombie. He was still depressed about the loss of his precious creamy dessert and Calle felt both like laughing and feeling bad for his sad boyfriend.   
  
He did indeed exact revenge on the guys, but that was something he would tell Miikka about later.    
  
For now, he walked over to the sofa that his boyfriend was currently occupying and went to sit in the open space beside him. Miikka barely looked up, but just as he did he caught sight of something in Calle's hands.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"What do you think it is?"   
  
He watched the Finn pause his game as he turned fully towards him.   
"Where in the world did you get that?"   
  
"I made it. Or, well I had it made, but I hated seeing what happened the other day and I wanted to make it up to you."   
  
Miikka pouted before rolling his eyes and returning back to his game, "I doubt that'll make me feel any better."   
  
Calle rolled his eyes in return and picked up one of the forks that he brought with him, "Fine. Then it'll be all for me."   
  
He went to take a bite before the fork was being snatched away violently from his hand, "Hey! What?!"   
  
"Don't you dare touch that without me!"   
  
"You said it wouldn't make you feel any better and I wasn't trying to make you mad. I was just trying to help my boyfriend out because he was feeling down. I wanted to make him happy and he treats me like shit. So yes, I am going to touch this without you."   
  
He watched the Finn frown slightly before moving to lean against the Swede. "I'm sorry. I just get so frustrated whenever I try to make something nice for you and then it just gets ruined in the stupidest way possible. I'm sorry for being an ass."   
  
"And?"   
  
"And a douchebag."   
  
"And?"   
  
"And a fuckface?"   
  
And?" Calle singsongs before he feels Miikka surges up to kiss him quiet.    
  
They kiss each other fervently before easing out into a slow make-out. When they finally pull apart they're both smiling and Calle sees the light return back into his boyfriend's eyes.    
  
"If it makes you feel any better I did get the guys back for you?"   
  
"Really? What did you do?"   
  
"I had their uniforms placed in together with one of my old pink sweaters. I'm sure they won't touch your stuff without revenge from me again."   
  
Miikka gaped at him before smacking a big kiss to his lips again, "God you're the best."   
  
Calle chuckled before shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah I know. So, you can half. If you want some of this still?"   
  
"I think we can do something else with this if you think you'd like to have a bit of fun," Miikka got a dark look in his eyes and Calle went to lick his lips.   
  
"Oh yeah, there is no better way to eat cheesecake."   
  
They laughed all the way back up to the bedroom, where they did enjoy the cheesecake, but also had some bedtime fun as well.

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	12. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” - Eeli Tolvanen/Miro Heiskanen (Coffee Shop AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"So..sorry but did you know what you want? My boss is going to come after me if I don't start making your order."_
> 
> _The guy blushed as well as a shy smile lit up his face, "I'm so sorry. I didn't. Sorry, I'll have a latte."_
> 
> _"It's fine. Here, let me get your latte."_
> 
> _He worked quickly to get the guy's order and get him out before he got into any trouble. The guy gave him a smile before handing him the money._
> 
> _He left, burying himself into his light jacket as he walked out of the shop. Eeli worked hard to push through the line until he finally got everyone out._
> 
> _Once he did, he went to clear out the tip jar and found a slip of paper inside. He opened it up curiously and found a name and a number. He blushed from head to toe when he realized who it was from._
> 
> _‘Miro. Call me XOXO'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” - Eeli Tolvanen/Miro Heiskanen (Coffee Shop AU)_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The cafe was packed to the brim.   
  
It was one of the coldest days in Nashville and Eeli swore he might die. Thankfully it was nice and toasty in the coffee shop, so he didn't have to worry so much about the chill of winter.   
  
Normally he would have been used to the chill of winter, but after being away from home for about two years he's become used to the heat. So the burst of winter in the southern city of Nashville, TN was a major shock to his system.   
  
He now wore two coats into work with a fluffy beanie and scarf combo in order to keep warm. The shop owners Pekka and Juuse always made sure that he was nice and warm before putting him to work. Pekka more so than Juuse.   
  
"I told you the scarf would look great on you. You did mention me at the shop didn't you?"   
  
"Yes, I did. They almost gave me the scarf for free, but I just couldn't do that," Eeli said while he ground up some fresh coffee beans.    
  
"Well good. I would hate it if you caught a cold."   
  
"You worry about him way too much. He wouldn't be living in the states if he didn't know what he was getting himself into."   
  
"But Juuse, he's just a boy!"   
  
"I'm basically just a boy too, but you never worry about me as much as you do him now!" Eeli watched as the slightly older boy pouted in front of the latte machine.    
  
"Juuse," Pekka singsonged as he went to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.   
  
Juuse groaned as he continued to cross his arms with a pout still on his face, "What?"   
  
The older man kissed the side of his neck making him sigh as he couldn't hold back from leaning into his touch, "You know I worry about you too. You're my boyfriend and he's like an adopted son. There's a huge difference. I'll always worry about you." The younger man turned in his arms with a soft smile on his face.   
  
Eeli didn't pay attention to the rest of the exchange between his bosses. They were madly in love with each other despite the age difference. They had met after a run-in while Juuse was going to college. Pekka had been surprised to meet a fellow Finn in Nashville and they instantly hit it off.    
  
Their friendship soon became more. They were hardly apart and then, one day, Juuse kissed Pekka. From that day on they were hardly ever apart. After Juuse graduated he decided to stay with Pekka and together they owned the little barista together.   
  
It was sweet, romantic, and it frankly made Eeli sick to his stomach.   
He's never had a great time with love or romance. Period.   
  
Finland was open to all sex and gender relationships so being gay was never a problem. The problem was he never could find anyone that was right for him. No one seemed to click and everyone felt more like friends than anything else.   
  
He had played hockey for a time before sustaining an injury that left him without any purpose. He decided to pursue a career in physical therapy for athletes. He found that the need for more trainers was high in sports and the opportunity to continue to stay with the sport he loved was more than worth for him. So he went to school and then won an overseas scholarship in Nashville.   
  
They had open internships at the Bridgestone Arena for their hockey team and so far he loved everything about the city and the team. He's learned so much, but still, he felt alone. He was lucky he met Pekka and Juuse after trying to find a job somewhere. They were so kind and he felt right at home. He just felt lonely at times whenever he saw them get lovey-dovey with each other.   
  
He went to start pouring fresh coffee out when he heard someone come up to the counter.    
  
"Hello, welcome to Cafe Koti. How can I help you today?" Just as he looked up he was met with a kind smile and a pair of gray-blue eyes that reminded him of a cold day from home.   
  
"Cafe Home? I guess this is a good place yeah?"   
  
The familiar sweetness of Finnish on his ears made him smile shyly as he directed his gaze to the customer, "Yeah. This is a Finnish based cafe. The owners are Finnish too, so they wanted to bring some of the warmth of Finland to the states. It's nice. It's helped a lot while I adjusted to being here for the first time."   
  
The guy smiled back as he realized he was Finnish as well. "Do you like it here? Is it a nice city?"   
  
The taste of Finnish when he spoke made him feel warm all over as his heart leaped at the smile the guy directed his way, "It's really nice. This city loves hockey despite what everyone else has said. This is a good team too, so I'm sure you'll like it here."   
  
The guy nodded, a soft smile shyly spreading across his face as they spoke, "If you live here I'm sure I'll be alright, yeah?"   
  
Eeli wasn't sure if he was flirting but the way he smiled at him sure felt like he was. He was just about to say something back when he heard a cough behind him. He turned to see Juuse giving him a look that said, ‘Flirt later. Work now.' And just as he looked a line had started to form behind the guy. He blushed from head to toe was he quickly composed himself so he could take the guys order.   
  
"So..sorry but did you know what you want? My boss is going to come after me if I don't start making your order."   
  
The guy blushed as well as a shy smile lit up his face, "I'm so sorry. I didn't. Sorry, I'll have a latte."   
  
"It's fine. Here, let me get your latte."   
  
He worked quickly to get the guy's order and get him out before he got into any trouble. The guy gave him a smile before handing him the money.    
  
He left, burying himself into his light jacket as he walked out of the shop. Eeli worked hard to push through the line until he finally got everyone out.   
  
Once he did, he went to clear out the tip jar and found a slip of paper inside. He opened it up curiously and found a name and a number. He blushed from head to toe when he realized who it was from.   
  
_ ‘Miro. Call me XOXO' _   
  
He felt like he was floating the rest of his week and even the knowing looks from Pekka and Juuse didn't faze him at all. He would beam every single time he saw Miro come into the shop and they began to flirt back and forth every time he came in.   
  
They began to text back and forth even going far into the night as he couldn't stop talking with the other Finn. He knew this was a crush and one he hasn't had in a very long time. He welcomed Miro every time and would make him a different special coffee every time he came into the shop.   
  
He only did it for him, but he didn't know if Miro realized this.   
  
A month later the weather had taken a turn for the worse and soon it looked like a blizzard outside. They were used to the cold and the deep snow so they stayed open, having no difficulties getting into the shop. They had little to no customers, but those that were brave enough to come out were always welcomed when they came in.    
  
Pekka had said they would close early due to the lack of customers, so Eeli was cleaning up when the bell rang again. "Welcome to Cafe Koti, we'll be closing soon but I can...." he stopped when he saw it was Miro, who looked like he was freezing to death.   
  
"Why the hell aren't you wearing a winter coat?" He switched the Finnish, moving around the counter to check on the young Finn.   
  
"I..I didn't kn..know. I though..thought it woul..dn't snow here." His teeth chattered as he shivered underneath his light jacket.   
  
"Here. Come, sit down I'll get you something warm to drink."   
  
"Do...Don't you have cus...customers?" They looked around to find the shop empty and Miro blushed at his mistake.   
  
"Oh."   
  
Eeli chuckled as he went to make some coffee to warm the Finn back up, "Yeah we haven't had many come in today. People in Nashville don't really venture out in weather like this. Why are you out by the way?"   
  
"Practice. It was optional, but I still wanted to go. I was dumb enough just to walk because I live so close."   
Eeli brought the coffee back and decided to sit with the Finn as he got warmed up. He watched captivated as he licked his lips of the creamy substance, making Eeli stare as he did. The Finn kept eye contact with him the whole time as he held back the moan from the sweetness of the coffee.   
  
"You always make it perfect for me."   
  
"Well, you deserve to have something nice for working so hard for the team right now."   
  
"Thanks, but you're perfect for me. Not just the coffee."   
  
Eeli looked up feeling confused as he felt the other Finn cover his hand with his own, "I hope this is okay. I wasn't sure and I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but you're the first guy that's made me feel at home ever since I got here."   
  
Eeli stopped him as he took the leap and leaned forward across the table and quickly kissed the other Finn on his sweet plush lips. The Finn gasped in shock before leaning into the kiss and they stayed that way until they finally pulled apart. Eeli felt his face heat up, a blush covering his cheeks showcasing his freckles that were sure to be a turnoff.   
  
But he was wrong as Miro leaned forward again and kissed his cheeks making him sigh as he leaned into the touch. "I wish I wasn't so shy. I would have asked you sooner. I haven't done this in a while," Eeli confessed as they stayed close together.   
  
"It's fine. I haven't either. I just wasn't sure. I thought I should go for it and just see. I'm glad I wasn't wrong."   
  
"You weren't."   
  
They stayed close until Miro sighed as his phone chimed. He pulled back to look at the message and groaned at what he read. "Looks like there's a team meeting at one of the guy's houses. I better go. They'll chirp me to death for being late again."   
  
Eeli chuckled as he started to get up with Miro. "Do want a coffee to go? It's still cold out there."   
  
"No, I'm good. I'd rather you come over and make some fresh for me."   
  
Eeli had two seconds of his life that he didn't realize that Miro was asking him over until the Finn gave him a look and he blushed at being so blind. "Sorry yeah. I'd like to come over."   
  
Miro laughed as he leaned forward and pecked him on the lips again. "Come by around 6. My roommate will be out the whole night."   
  
"I'll be there," he murmured on his lips before giving him a final kiss goodbye.   
  
Miro started to leave before he stopped him at the door, "Hey, take my jacket. It's cold outside."   
  
The Finn rolled his eyes but laughed as Eeli got him his second coat to put on, "You can just give it back to me when I come over later."   
  
"Or I can keep it."   
  
"Or you can keep it."   
  
They shared a smile before he waved him off and soon he was out the door and back into the snow. He felt like he was floating until the moment was disrupted by Pekka and Juuse laughing behind the counter.   
  
"Oh my god that was the cutest thing ever!"   
  
"Our little boy is all grown up!"   
  
"I hate both of you," but he was smiling and finally for the first time in two years felt like he was at home again.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	13. “Sorry I’m late.” - Ashley - Roman/Pekka/Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Roman glances at his watch and curses under his breath, glaring at the traffic in front of him. After a few minutes of moving at a snail's pace, he jabs at his GPS system to try and find an alternate route. When one pops up, he grins to himself and maneuvers out of the traffic jam and begins traveling down a less busy street. 

When he finally pulls up in front of the familiar house, he quickly parks in the driveway and practically sprints to the door. Just as he raised his hand to ring the doorbell, the door opens and Juuse greets him with a smile. 

"There you are. We were just about to call you," he says as he stands up on his tiptoes and kisses Roman softly. 

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was a bitch," Roman replies as he wraps his arms around Juuse's waist, pulling the younger man and closer and kissing him again. Just as the kiss is growing heated, they hear a throat being cleared. They pull away and turn to see Pekka watching them with an affectionate smile. 

"I hope you're planning on greeting me like that," he says as he walks towards his lovers. Roman chuckles and, while keeping one arm wrapped around Juuse's waist, pulls Pekka in for a kiss. He shivers when Juuse begins to suck on a sensitive spot on his neck while Pekka slides a hand down and cups Roman's ass. He pulls away and looks at the two men, seeing matching looks of desire in their eyes. "I, um, I thought we were supposed to be having dinner," he says, slightly out of breath. Pekka snorts and playfully ruffles Roman's hair. 

"To be fair, you did start it," he points out with a grin. He looks over at Juuse who smiles smugly. 

"You didn't seem to mind either, Daddy." 

Pekka laughs and leans forward, kissing the tip of Juuse's nose. "No, I suppose I didn't." He pulls back and motions behind him. "Everything's ready. Are you hungry?" he asks Roman with a smile. 

"I know I am, Daddy," Juuse chimes in as he moves closer to Pekka. "But not for food." He then nods towards Roman and the obvious bulge in the front of his jeans. "And if I had to guess, neither is he."

Roman can feel his cheeks heat and he shifts from foot to foot. Pekka looks from Roman and Juuse before grinning at both men. "Alright. Both of you, upstairs while I put dinner away for later." Juuse smiles mischievously before grabbing Roman's hand and tugging him up the stairs.

An hour later, they sit on the living room floor wearing just their underwear and t-shirts while picking at the remains of their dinner. Roman takes a sip from his wine glass and smiles. "I guess I should be late more often." 

"Or you can come over early and we can actually have dinner on time," Pekka teases. All three of them laugh and settle in closer to one another, exchanging lazy kisses and affectionate touching.


	14. “Can I have this dance?” - Pekka/Juuse - Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

Juuse looks around the crowded ballroom while silently cursing his friend, Miikka, for dragging him here in the first place. He would have much rather been at home with his books and not at some stuffy party honoring the prince's birthday. He didn't even want to know how Miikka had gotten invitations in the first place but if he had to guess it was because he and one of the castle's servants were having a fling. 

He shudders at the thought and quickly moves away from the dancing couples heading to one of the balconies. The doors had been opened to let in a cool breeze and at that moment, Juuse was grateful. It gave him a quiet place for him to be alone with his thoughts. He stands at the railing and looks out over the gardens, admiring the beautiful flowers in full bloom and the burbling water fountain at the entrance. All in all, it was very peaceful and definitely something Juuse preferred over the loud and crowded ballroom. He closes his eyes and just listens to the nighttime sounds, feeling his annoyance melt away. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Juuse jumps and quickly whips around to see the prince standing in front of him. He quickly snaps out of his surprise and drops into a bow. "Your Highness," he says, feeling his face heat with embarrassment. 

The prince chuckles and says, "No need for formalities, please, call me Pekka."

With a confused frown, Juuse straightens and looks at the prince. He had never been this close to him and at this proximity, he finds that prince is the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. "A-apologies, your...I mean, Pekka," he stutters nervously. "I wasn't expecting anyone to come out here."

Pekka smiles and moves to stand beside Juuse, looking out over the garden with a contemplative expression. "I was getting sick of everyone sucking up to me, trying to get something. It's one of the reasons why I hate these things."

"But...all of this is for you," Juuse replies. "I mean, it's your birthday. I thought you would be excited about it."

The prince sighs. "To be perfectly honest with you, I hate being royalty. Even though I'm constantly surrounded by people, I feel-"

"Like you're alone," Juuse finishes for him. Pekka looks at Juuse with a surprised smile. 

"So, I take it you feel the same way?"

Juuse nods and looks back out at the gardens. "I do," he says quietly. "My parents are tailors in town. They actually do a lot of their business here at the castle."

Pekka is silent for a few moments before realization comes across his features. "You're a Saros! Juuse Saros, their only son, yes?" Juuse quickly turns and looks at Pekka with surprise.

"I...You know who I am?" he stammers. "Why? I mean, you're the prince. Why would you know this? Why would you care?" Pekka tilts his head and looks at Juuse thoughtfully.

"Why are you so surprised?" he asks him. Juuse shakes his head in bewilderment. He opens and closes his mouth a few times but no words come out. Pekka smiles and moves away from the balcony, holding his hand out towards Juuse. "Can I have this dance?"

Juuse's eyes widen and his heart starts pounding. "You...You want to dance with me?"

Pekka's eyes twinkle with amusement. "I asked, didn't I?" Juuse stares at Pekka's outstretched hand for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Part of him wants to run away but a small part of him wants to take this chance. Who knows if he'd ever get this chance ever again. He takes a deep breath and places a shaking hand into Pekka's. 

Instead of leading Juuse back inside, Pekka wraps his free arm around Juuse's waist and pulls him close, leading him in a simple waltz along with the string quartet playing inside the ballroom. Hesitantly, Juuse steps closer to the prince and closes his eyes, letting the music and the nearness of the prince turning his nervousness into a sense of peace. 

Once the music ends, Pekka brings a hand up to cup Juuse's cheek. "Thank you for the dance, Juuse," he says quietly before leaning in and chastely kissing him. A soft sigh slips from Juuse's lips at the action. 

When Pekka pulls away, he smiles at him. "May I see you again?"

Juuse blinks in surprise. Several answers spring to the forefront of his mind but the only thing he can do is nod in bewilderment. Pekka smiles. 

"I'm looking forward to it," he tells him. He kisses Juuse's forehead before reluctantly releasing him. With one last smile, he goes back inside. Juuse stares at the spot Pekka just occupied and a shy smile comes across his face, making a note to thank Miikka for making him come here tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk hockey to me on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!


	15. “I made your favorite.” - (Kevin/Craig)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What’s all this?” Gesturing to all the colorful pills._
> 
> _“These are to help lower your fever and then these are vitamins to help keep your immune system up. We’re going to get you better. So eat up, don’t go too fast or you’ll make yourself sick.”_
> 
> _“Can’t you just feed me?”_
> 
> _Craig raised an eyebrow in question, but then sighed as he went to pick up the spoon, “Only if you’ll behave and eat for me.”_
> 
> _Kevin nodded as he smiled, he coughed again before he could open his mouth for him, “Yes, sir.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“I made your favorite.” - Jessica (Kevin/Craig)_ **

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe and now he was too cold.

Everything ached and he felt like he wanted to bury himself into a deep dark hole and never ever come back out of it.

He hated being sick. Two days ago he woke up with a headache and a scratchy throat. He assumed that it may have just been allergies and took a Claritin to negate the heavy pollen season. Unfortunately, that wasn’t what was wrong. The next day he couldn’t smell anything and he felt hot all over. Again, he chalked it up as allergies and took something for it. Then today he couldn’t even move with how much he ached all over. His throat was sore and he felt like he was burning up. 

He already called one of the trainers to let them know he was sick and wouldn’t be able to make it. He then buried himself underneath his covers and hoped to suffer enough to heal himself out of this. He was just about asleep when a knock made him grimace underneath the protection of his covers.

“Kevin? Hey Kevin? Babe, I heard you weren’t feeling good. I came over as soon as I could.”

The Swiss coughed until his throat burned before he could finally answer, “You shouldn’t have come over. You’ll get sick too.” He coughed again and felt the bed give right beside him.

“If I get sick, then I get sick, but you’re going to get worse if you don’t take care of yourself. Now sit up, I made your favorite.”

“And what’s that?”

“Chicken noodle soup.”

“Great,” Kevin deadpanned as he struggled to sit up.

Craig helped him into an upright position, stuffing some pillows behind him to make sure he was good and comfortable. When he was able to do that he put the tray of soup and some bread on his lap along with some orange juice and a cup of pills.

“What’s all this?” Gesturing to all the colorful pills.

“These are to help lower your fever and then these are vitamins to help keep your immune system up. We’re going to get you better. So eat up, don’t go too fast or you’ll make yourself sick.”

“Can’t you just feed me?”

Craig raised an eyebrow in question, but then sighed as he went to pick up the spoon, “Only if you’ll behave and eat for me.”

Kevin nodded as he smiled, he coughed again before he could open his mouth for him, “Yes, sir.”

Craig was satisfied as Kevin swallowed each spoonful of soup. He fed him the whole thing and then got him to nibble on some of the bread as well before he got too full. He gave Kevin the pills and then went to kiss his forehead.

“Good boy, you did really well. Now I want you to sleep and continue to drink on your water. I’ll be downstairs making plans for the next couple of days. If you need me just text me okay. I’ve put your phone on the bedside table so just text me. Do you need anything else?”

“Can I get a kiss, please?”

Craig gave his boy a sweet smile before leaning down to kiss him sweetly on his forehead, “Don’t want to get sick, remember? Sleep well, baby.”

Kevin didn’t see Craig leave, smiling as he fell asleep. He still felt like shit, but at least he wouldn’t be alone through this. Just knowing that Craig was there to make him feel all better made him smile as he let sleep finally take him away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	16. “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.” - Filip/Calle - College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

"Damn it!" Filip crumples up the notes he had been going over and tosses it away. He should have known better than to borrow PK's notes. The idiot spent most of the time flirting and less time taking notes. It also didn't help matters that PK seemed to ace every single test without opening a textbook. With an irritated huff, he picks up said textbook and throws it across the room. 

"Fil?"

Filip jumps in surprise when he hears his roommate's voice. He didn't even know he was here. He clears his throat and says, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." Calle rolls out of bed and stretches. As he does so, Filip's mouth goes dry when he realizes that Calle is only wearing a pair of boxers. He swallows hard and quickly looks away, wishing for the thousandth time that he didn't have a crush on his roommate. 

"How long have you been studying?" Calle asks as he walks over and picks up one of the pieces of paper on Filip's desk. Filip pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. 

"Two fucking hours and I still know jackshit."

Calle chuckles and sets the paper down. Without another word, he pulls Filip out of his chair. "Come on. Get dressed," he says as he moves to his corner of the room and grabs a pair of jeans. Filip folds his arms across his chest and tries hard not to stare as Calle gets dressed. 

"Why?" 

Calle rolls his eyes and points at Filip. "Dressed. Now."  
Filip shoots a glare at his friend before moving to pull on shoes and a jacket. He's barely slipped his arms into the sleeves when Calle grabs his hand and leads him out of their dorm and straight to the elevator. The ride to the top is silent, with Filip surreptitiously glancing at Calle the entire time. When the elevator comes to a stop, they step out and Calle leads Filip forward to a door at the end of the hall. 

"The roof?" Filip asks when he's close enough to see the sign. "Why the hell did you bring me up here?"

"Just shut up and trust me," Calle replies as he tugs the door open and motions for Filip to go through first. With an annoyed huff, Filip steps outside with Calle close behind him. He's surprised when Calle takes his hand and leads him to the ledge overlooking the quad of campus.

"Are you planning on pushing me off and putting me out of my misery?" Filip jokes as he peeks over the edge. When Calle doesn't laugh, he turns and sees Calle watching him closely. "What?"

"You're really dense, you know." 

Filip's brow furrows and he gives Calle a confused expression before irritation quickly takes its place. He folds his arms across his chest and snaps, "What the hell are you talking about?" The words are barely out of his mouth when Calle grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and kisses him.

Filip stiffens with shock as his heart races. Is this a dream? If it is, he sure as hell doesn't want to find out. He grips Calle's hips and tugs him closer, deepening the kiss. Tendrils of desire snake their way up his spine when Calle's tongue caresses his own. Eventually, he pulls away, his breath coming out in uneven pants. 

"How long?" he manages to ask as they both try to catch their breath. He looks up and sees Calle staring down at him with affection.

"Around the same time as you. Only you were too chickenshit to do anything about it," he says with a shrug before smirking. "And you know what they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself."

Filip gapes at Calle for several seconds before playfully shoving him. "You're an asshole. Are you telling me we could have been doing this months ago?"

"Like I said, you're really dense." Filip rolls his eyes and steps closer to Calle, resting his head against Calle's chest while Calle wraps his arms around his waist. 

"Thank you," he says quietly, listening to Calle's heart beating. He feels a soft kiss on the top of his head before Calle murmurs, 

"You're welcome."


	17. “Watch your step.” - Pekka/Juuse - Alpha/Omega AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pekka had wanted him to stay at home to relax and just rest but Juuse wasn’t having it. The team was at the end stretch of the playoffs and he wanted to be there to support them all of the way._
> 
> _Unfortunately being heavily pregnant didn’t really help him in the slightest whenever it came to the comings and going from home to the rink all of the time. He and Pekka were a major spotlight as well due to them being one of the first Alpha/Omega goalies in the league to actually get together._
> 
> _Most goaltenders never ventured into that territory. For them it was different. They always seemed to find each other and know what the other needed. It wasn’t much of a surprise to anyone when they learned that they had bonded only three years after being on the same team together. Then a year later everyone got wind that Juuse was pregnant with Pekka’s children._
> 
> _Also not much of a surprise to anyone. They were always pretty handsy with each other._
> 
> _Now Juuse was regretting even thinking about going anywhere in his current state._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MPREG**

**_“Watch your step.” - Pekka/Juuse - Alpha/Omega AU_ **

 

* * *

 

 

His back was killing him.

He was trying everything he could to ease the pain away, but nothing seemed to work. He rubbed and pushed the tense muscles in his lower back, but even then he still ached.

Pekka had wanted him to stay at home to relax and just rest but Juuse wasn’t having it. The team was at the end stretch of the playoffs and he wanted to be there to support them all of the way.

Unfortunately being heavily pregnant didn’t really help him in the slightest whenever it came to the comings and going from home to the rink all of the time. He and Pekka were a major spotlight as well due to them being one of the first Alpha/Omega goalies in the league to actually get together.

Most goaltenders never ventured into that territory. For them it was different. They always seemed to find each other and know what the other needed. It wasn’t much of a surprise to anyone when they learned that they had bonded only three years after being on the same team together. Then a year later everyone got wind that Juuse was pregnant with Pekka’s children.

Also not much of a surprise to anyone. They were always pretty handsy with each other. 

Now Juuse was regretting even thinking about going anywhere in his current state. He felt like a beached whale, everything hurt, and he was always  **_always_ ** hungry. He ate his way through their refrigerator at home. It was completely embarrassing how much he ate. Through all of this, he never once regretted getting pregnant with Pekka. He was more than proud to be carrying their children inside of him, it just sucked having to waddle like a penguin all of the time.

He huffed out a sigh as he rubbed at his back again. He was pacing the back hallways of the rink while he waited for Pekka. Away from the prying eyes of the media and press so there wasn’t a huge story that came out about the pregnant beached whale that waited forever on his mate to come to rescue him.

Juuse was thinking about sitting down again when a group of voices could be heard coming down the hall, “Oh yeah just work on maybe passing the puck and then maybe you’ll get it past me one day.”

“Fuck you, man! You’re so much bigger than I am!” Filip complained as he had an arm slung around his mates shoulders.

“Your mate is shorter and he still is able to get them past me every once in a while.”

Filip gave a mock gasp as Viktor giggled in his arms, “Don’t laugh! This isn’t funny!”

“I think it is.” Viktor was still laughing.

“Fuck you both!”

“I’m looking forward to that later, but I doubt Juuse would let you touch his mate,” Viktor said just as Juuse waddled his way over to the group.

“Oh God, Arvy! You’re killing me. Why do you do this to me?” He was so dramatic as he buried himself into the arms of his shorter mate. Viktor just laughed as he ran his hands over Filip’s back.

“I just love teasing you. How are you Juuse?” Viktor asked while still trying to calm his ridiculous Alpha.

“Fine. Just tired.” Juuse said just as Pekka came to wrap an arm around him.

“Baby aches again?” Juuse looked up at Pekka with a slight pout and Pekka smiled in sympathy for his aching omega.

“Oh, my mate. The babies will be here very soon and then you won’t have to worry about them weighing you down anymore.” Pekka ran a warm gentle hand over the swell over his belly, their children getting excited over their papa’s touch.

“Yeah, I’m sure three babies are a handful. I’ll probably kill someone when we get to that point.” Filip finally popped back up and stared wide-eyed at Viktor.

“Are you?”

“No, dumbass. I was just saying when we decide to start a family I’ll probably kill someone. I can’t imagine you not giving me at least two or three babies,” Viktor deadpanned as he rolled his eyes at his mate.

Filip ran a hand through his hair as he continued to stare at his mate, “Shit. I didn’t think about that.”

“God, you’re lucky I love you. Anyways, you’ll get through this Juuse. You’re so strong and then the team will welcome you back whenever you decide you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Viktor.” Juuse was blushing as Pekka nuzzled the side of his neck and ran a hand over his belly. He was always affectionate with him, but he had almost become clingy ever since they found out that he was pregnant. He loved it quite honestly and never really pays any attention whenever his alpha gets this way. People have made comments before about how clingy he is and Juuse will seriously forget Pekka was basically buried against him the whole time. He’s become like his second skin and he’s so used to it that it just never fazes him anymore.

“Of course. Alright, come on Fil. I’m hungry and our fridge is empty,” Filip chuckles going to kiss his mate before waving Pekka and Juuse off. 

Juuse is more than grateful because he was becoming exhausted just standing there the whole time. “You want some ice cream before we go home?”

Juuse blushes forgetting that Pekka could scent when he wanted something now. “Yeah, if that’s okay? I’m just tired and hungry and the babies have been kicking me all day. They just wanted their papa and I couldn’t calm them down. I’m sorry I’m so tired.” He felt on the brink of tears when Pekka grabbed him suddenly and steered him towards the incline out of the building.”

“Watch your step! Shit, you really are tired. Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. You don’t need to be sorry, you’re carrying three babies inside of you and this is our first pregnancy together. That’s a lot even for the most experienced omega. I’m sorry you were feeling this way. I would have come out sooner if I knew.” Juuse hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt his mate kissing his tears away and running a hand over his belly to calm their children down.

“No, I’m sorry. I just hate these damn hormones. Everything just feels all over the place right now.” He said rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

“I know baby, I know. Like I said, we only have a month left before the babies get here and then you’ll be much better once they are. But please let me know next time when you start feeling like this. I’m your alpha. My job is to assure that you feel safe and comfortable, not only for you but for our children as well. Promise me next time you’ll tell me if you start feeling like this.”

“I promise,” Juuse sniffled before hugging himself against his alpha. It was awkward but they made it work. They took a moment to hold each other before Pekka helped him to their car.

“Good. Now how about we get some double chocolate chip ice cream, and as soon as we get home we put on a movie and I massage your feet. Does that sound good?” 

“That sounds perfect. Pekka?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you. I love you so much.”

His mate’s smile could easily compete with the sun. The warmth filled up his heart and they kissed before leaning their foreheads together. “I love you too. Always.”

Just as Pekka helped him into their car, shutting the door behind him, he ran his hands over the expanse of his stomach and smiled as he felt their children moving up to greet him. The pregnancy was tough but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Always,” Juuse whispered underneath his breath. Pekka didn’t hear, but he made sure that their children did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	18. “Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.” - Calle Jarnkrok/Ryan Hartman Wonderland AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He should have never followed that damn rabbit._
> 
> _He was working on his yard when the rabbit came hopping by. The oddest moment of his life hit him when he realized that the rabbit was wearing a waistcoat. He figured that maybe the rabbit belonged to one of his neighbor’s kids as he slowly approached the creature. Unfortunately just as he got close the creature hopped out fast into the forest and his dumbass followed it._
> 
> _Ryan was right by the hole that the rabbit jumped into when the earth gave way underneath him and suddenly he was falling. He didn’t stop falling until he landed into the strangest world of all. He should have never even thought about following that fucking rabbit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.” - Calle/Ryan Hartman Wonderland AU_ **

 

* * *

 

 

He felt dizzy.

He must have hit his head, but he swore he didn’t.

As he looked around he found himself in the same place as he had been before. Nothing had changed. The multi-colored trees and greenery did nothing to help with the queasiness in his stomach. He should have never followed that damn rabbit.

He was working on his yard when the rabbit came hopping by. The oddest moment of his life hit him when he realized that the rabbit was wearing a waistcoat. He figured that maybe the rabbit belonged to one of his neighbor’s kids as he slowly approached the creature. Unfortunately just as he got close the creature hopped out fast into the forest and his dumbass followed it.

Ryan was right by the hole that the rabbit jumped into when the earth gave way underneath him and suddenly he was falling. He didn’t stop falling until he landed into the strangest world of all. He should have never even thought about following that fucking rabbit.

He thought he had been dreaming.

He had eaten and drank all kinds of shit all day making him grow and shrink and see underwater and quite frankly he was getting sick and tired of all this shit. He just wanted to sit down, figure out how to get back home and to help stop himself from feeling so nauseous.

Ryan continued to walk through the forest, unhappily realizing that he may never be able to get back home until he found an opening in the clearing. As he walked through he found another brightly colored home and frowned in response.

_ ‘Last time I went into a house I destroyed it and almost got arrested by a walrus. Fuck that shit.’  _ He thought to himself and sadly began to walk away, that is until he heard someone whistle his way.

“Hey! Are you that mysterious being that everyone keeps talking about?”

He was about to make a run for it when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight behind the white picket fence. He had a wild bunch of dark brown hair, but other than that he looked, somewhat normal. Other than his eyes. His eyes looked huge but were so green that he swore they looked like his forest from back home. He was really beautiful honestly. He knew logically that he wasn’t a real human by the way of his eyes and slightly pointed teeth as he smiled, but overall he looked better than half of the creatures he’s met today.

“Who's asking?”

The man gave a soft smirk as he gestured him over. He was tentative as he came closer and found a light scent of flowers coming off from the man. “Calle. My name is Calle Jarnkrok.”

“Jarnkrok?”

“Yes, Jarnkrok, from Kroktillia. My family is all hat makers, but I really enjoy working in the gardens. I was curious when I got wind that someone new had stumbled into our lands. You must be tired, poor thing. You look awful, sorry no offense.”

Ryan felt like crying, this odd man was the first being all day that has shown him any type of kindness and relief nearly overwhelmed him. “Oh, you poor man. Come, I can fix you something nice to calm your nerves.”

His face was hot and wet and yes he was crying. He was just so hungry and tired. The fear of never getting back home ever again made it nearly impossible to trust anyone. He still wasn’t sure if he trusts Calle, but he was the first to show him any kindness and hell he was going to take it.

“You really don’t have too.”

“Nonsense! You’re obviously hungry and tired and so very lost. You don’t belong in our big world. So let me give you a hot meal, a place to rest for a time, and then I will help you back home. Yes?” He reached a hand out to him through the open gate towards his home.

Red flags were going up in his mind, but he was just so tired and felt sick to his stomach that anything was better now than wandering in the godforsaken forest alone forever. He reached out and took the strange man’s hand. It was warm in his own and the man gave a soft smile before pulling him towards his home.

Inside it was just as wildly colored, but more muted so it didn’t kill Ryan’s eyes. Calle pulled him towards his kitchen and sat him down at the table before letting him go. He must be really sick because he instantly hated the loss of his hand leaving his own. The man moved towards his stove and grabbed a teapot and began to cook.

“What’s your name? I mean you don’t have to tell me, I was just curious.”

Ryan shrugged as he tried to settle his stomach down. “Ryan. Ryan Hartman. I’m...I’m not from here.”

Calle giggled softly as he poured some hot water into a mug, “Well obviously silly. I knew that, but how did you get here. I can help you get out if I know where you started from. Again it’s your own business.”

Again what did Ryan have to lose? He was already lost so so what, right? 

He began to regale right from the beginning of his crazy adventure in this strange Wonderland. He told every little detail he could, up until he groaned softly at how queasy he felt to his stomach. “You’ve eaten the poisoned snacks and potions haven’t you?”

“Poisoned?! Am I going to die?!”

Calle chuckled again before walking over with two mugs in his hands. “No, no sillyhead. You won’t die. You just get very sick. It takes a very long time to get over unless you cure it now. I had a feeling you may have taken something you should, so here, drink this. You’ll feel better once you do.”

Ryan glared at the mug in dismay but Calle just sat beside him with his own. “It’s a special tea. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had my neighbors trick me into eating their sweets. My family made a special tea to prevent any sickness from our cruel neighbors. They like to play jokes on everyone all of the time. I know it’s...scary and I know that you probably don’t exactly trust me, but I do promise you this will help. Just try a sip at least.”

He looked at how hopeful the man was beside him. His big eyes didn’t look like they were lying beside the countless other creatures that have lied to him all day. He looked sincere and true. He was still cautious but he took the mug regardless. Calle sipped his and Ryan finally took the dive to do the same,  _ ‘Fuck it.’ _

He took a sip and instantly he felt some of the sickness lift from him. He sighed in satisfaction and he drank some more as the sickness began to leave him. Calle watched him as he drank the minty tea, which was so good actually that he drank the whole thing. “Good?” The man asked he looked so hopeful that Ryan had to smile softly back at him.

“Very good. I feel so much better now thank you. Seriously, you’re the first being who’s shown me any kindness today and I...thank you.” His voice tripped over the last part as his tears streamed down his cheek. He just was so tired and so grateful to finally find someone who cared. It’s been a long time in general in his life where anyone really cared about him.

He gasped slightly as Calle leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed at how good the touch was and Calle pulled back blushing as well. At least it looked like he was blushing. His cheeks tinted a light blue, highlighting freckles that he hadn’t noticed before until he really looked. He really was very beautiful.

“I’m sorry, forgive me I...you just looked so sad. I just wanted to help.” He was so shy as he spoke and hell, Ryan knew that this world had made him go crazy as he leaned back over and kissed his cheek back. The man gasped in response as he leaned into the touch.

“You did help, thank you so very much.” He stayed close, leaning their foreheads together as the other man looked up at him in awe.

He was blushing as he leaned into the touch, a soft smile on his face as he kept his hands around his mug. “You’ve been so kind to me. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable at all. I don’t know what your customs are back in your world.”

Ryan pulled back slightly but not too far away. He really was captivated by this creature.

“Why? What do you mean?”

Calle looked away as he ducked his eyes away from his view, “It’s forbidden to have any kind of relationship with anyone of your own gender here. The kingdom calls it “Uncomfortable” they don’t wish for anyone to feel like this. This is the main reason why I left my family’s town because I am different from everyone else. I like..I like those of my gender. I always have. That’s why I live alone here. So that way I don’t get into any trouble with anyone and no one is uncomfortable by me. I haven’t really met anyone like me in a very long time.”

Ryan felt his heartache for this lovely creature as he reached his hands up to cup his face. He knew he must have gone crazy, this world was full of the craziest things, creatures, and beings that he’s ever seen in his whole life. But nothing compares to the wrongness of wanting to be with anyone you loved, no matter of gender and who they were. His world was so much the same. It wasn’t perfect, but it was slowly getting better. More and more people were accepting and seeing that being with who you love was better than being alone. He didn’t want this man to feel that way.

He tilted Calle’s head up until he saw his wide eyes, watering with unshed tears as he looked so sad and yet hopeful all at once. “Do you mind if I show you what love feels like?” The man looked shocked but shook his head no.

Ryan took the final leap and kissed the man on his soft lips. Calle gasped before he felt his hands move up to grab onto his arms. He felt that Calle hadn’t had much practice but he was more than alright with that. He kissed him full of passion and as much love as he could show him. He pulled back slightly to pepper kisses over the man’s face. He tasted salt as Calle’s tears finally fell over his cheeks. The relief of finding someone like him almost overwhelming most likely for the beautiful man.

When they finally pulled back Ryan was stunned by the sparkle in Calle’s big eyes. They were so bright and looked like the dazzled with a thousand colors. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that, but I thank you for this precious gift. It’s been a long time since I’ve found someone like me.”

“I know the feeling, but you don’t deserve to be alone.”

“Neither do you. I apologize, but one of the gifts I possess is the ability to see into a person’s soul. You don’t deserve to be alone either.”

Ryan felt a deep ache, a longing he hasn’t felt in a very long time. He gently kissed the man again before leaning his forehead against his own. “We both don’t deserve it, but the world can suck big time and we don’t always get what we want.”

“You can. Tonight at least, if you want. You don’t have too. I can feed you dinner and then let you rest before getting you back home. But, if you like, you can stay with me?” Calle looked so hopeful. His eyes huge with longing but understanding knowing that he wasn’t from this place.

Ryan wasn’t sure what he wanted. He’s had so many things happen all at once for him today that he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do. He figured he needed to try and get back home to see what he needed to do. He should just stay away, but he couldn’t He didn’t know what he would do tomorrow, but he knew what he was going to do tonight.

“I’m sure you have better food than what I’ve eaten all day. I don’t want to see another pastry for a very long time, but I’d like to stay. With you tonight. If you’ll have me.”

The man surprised him by kissing him long and deep as he circled his arms around his neck, “Yes. Yes please, Ryan. I would like to have you with me tonight. For tonight will you show me what being with another feels like?”

“Yes. Yes, I will. As long as you’re there right beside me, I promise it’ll feel amazing.” He kissed the strange beautiful man again, a smile on his lips as he tasted mint and something sweet. He really has had the craziest day of his life and one that he probably didn’t want to experience again, but he supposed that one good thing did come out of it.

This all may be just some crazy dream, but Ryan figured he was okay if he didn’t wake up for a while. Just as long as he had this strange beautiful man to keep him company through it all.

The End?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	19. "Can I hold your hand?" - Pekka/Juuse; Kid Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet cute where Pekka and Juuse are kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting! I had completely forgotten that it was my turn to post the new chapter on Friday. I hope this week's fluffy drabble makes up for the lateness!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Five-year-old Juuse stares up at the giant building in front of him with a frown, gripping his mother's hand tightly. She tsks softly before kneeling down in front of him. "It'll be okay, little one. It's only for a few hours."

"But...Why do I have to go to school?" Juuse whines petulantly. "Why can't I stay home with you?"

His mother sighs and shakes her head. "Because you're a big boy now, Juuse. And big boys go to school so they can become smart and have a good future." Before Juuse can argue again, his mother stands back up and leads him into the school. 

They walk together down the crowded hallway, passing several other parents and children, chattering excitedly. The loud noises make Juuse wince so he tightens his grip on his mother's hand. When they finally arrive in the right classroom, his mother leads him inside where a kind looking woman is waiting. She smiles and kneels down in front of Juuse.

"Hi, sweetheart! My name is Ms. Underwood. What's your name?" 

"Juuse," Juuse replies, tilting his head slightly as he stares at her. "You're pretty."

Ms. Underwood chuckles and playfully ruffles Juuse's hair. "Thank you, you sweet boy. Why don't you go play with some of the other kids while I talk to your momma."

Juuse glances in the direction where Ms. Underwood is pointing and sees a few kids scattered in various places throughout the room: two girls in one corner pretending to be cooks and serving plastic food to one another, a boy and girl playing with animal figures and toy cars, and a couple of boys sit at a table coloring. Juuse is about to join the others at the table when he sees a boy with blond hair, wearing a sports jersey of some kind, playing by himself with blocks. Juuse feels drawn to this boy and lets go of his mother's hand so he can walk over to the boy.

"Hi! I'm Juuse!" he declares with a wide smile as he plops himself down onto the carpet. The boy looks up from his work and grins back.

"I'm Pekka."

Juuse nods before pointing at the blocks. "What's that you're making? It looks like a castle."

Pekka beams proudly. "It is!" He moves the container filled with blocks until it's sitting between them. "Do you want to help me make the towers?" Juuse nods and the two of them begin to stack blocks, chattering away all the while. He's so distracted that he doesn't see his mother leave.

After a while, Ms. Underwood tells them to start cleaning up and to find a seat. When all the blocks are put away, Juuse looks over at Pekka and asks, "Can we be friends now?"

Pekka nods. "Best friends," he declares. They grin and pick seats that are right next to one another. After several lessons, Ms. Underwood announces that it's time for recess. Juuse turns to Pekka and shyly asks,  
"Can I hold your hand?"

"Okay." Pekka slips his hand into Juuse's and they walk onto the playground together. From that day on, the two of them remain inseparable, growing up, falling in love, and eventually getting married not long after they graduate college. Several years later, they tell this story of how they met to their children and, eventually, their grandchildren.


	20. “You can borrow mine.” - Pekka/Roman - Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent/Teacher Meetings were always the worse.
> 
> He would have to kindly address each parent with their child that attended his class and either tell them how poorly they’ve done, or how excellent they’ve succeeded. Overall it was a massive headache and one he dreaded having to go through every single year.
> 
> It didn’t make it much better this year since they’ve cut spending the school has pushed to have the meetings in the school gym. The huge basketball court made for easy access for each family to come through to speak with their teacher. Unfortunately, the outburst that happens every so often always made Pekka wish he was back in his classroom having these discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“You can borrow mine.” - Pekka/Roman - Teacher AU_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Parent/Teacher Meetings were always the worse.

He would have to kindly address each parent with their child that attended his class and either tell them how poorly they’ve done, or how excellent they’ve succeeded. Overall it was a massive headache and one he dreaded having to go through every single year.

It didn’t make it much better this year since they’ve cut spending the school has pushed to have the meetings in the school gym. The huge basketball court made for easy access for each family to come through to speak with their teacher. Unfortunately, the outburst that happens every so often always made Pekka wish he was back in his classroom having these discussions.

“What do you mean he’s not improving?”

“I’m simply saying that if he spends more time studying his math problems then he would be able to improve. He always seems distracted and yes, I know he’s doing the afterschool program, but he also needs the same structure outside of school as well.”

“Are you trying to tell me how to raise my child?!”

“No Mrs. Haven, I was just trying to give you suggestions on how to help Matt with his math homework.”

“This is fucking ridiculous.”

“Honey, language.”

“No, Steven, this is ridiculous! This man is trying to tell us how to raise our child!”

“Now Mrs. Haven…”

“No, this is fucking bullshit! We’re leaving! I’ll be in touch with the principal later. Come on Matt!”

The angry mother grabbed her son and her husband followed closely behind. He whispered, “I’m so sorry,” before leaving the gym. Now Pekka really did have a headache. He fucking hated parent/teacher night.

He sighed as he picked up his pen to write down some notes from the meeting. He must have squeezed it too hard because it snapped in half like a toothpick. He dropped the broken utensil onto his table and put his face into his hands.

Pekka sighed, feeling angry tears trying to form behind his glasses as he laid them onto the table. He loved teaching. He loved everything about it, but he was getting older and the older he got the lonelier he became. He was a single man who was almost 35 years old. He felt like he had accomplished nothing so far in his life. It was very frustrating.

“Hey, did you need a pen?”

He quickly tried to wipe his eyes as he looked up at the hazel brown eyes that looked down at him. 

“Um..yeah, but I’m sure I can find one.”

“No no, it’s totally fine. You can borrow mine,” The Swiss man pulled out another pen from his coat pocket and handed it off to him. Just as their fingers touched he felt his heart skip a beat as a blush graced his cheeks.

“Thank you, Roman.”

The gym teacher didn’t really have much to do other than to be there in case someone needed him. Unfortunately, Pekka has had a high school crush on him for the longest time. Ever since he came to this school he was afraid that he would be the only foreign teacher there, that is until he met Roman. The Swiss man had made him laugh and he didn’t feel so alone anymore. His charming smile and his handsome face struck him right to his core. It was really unfortunate that he had a crush on him.

“Of course! Looked like you’ve had a tough night.”

Pekka took a deep breath before answering, “You could say that.”

Roman gave him a soft smile before sliding a plastic chair over next to him. Not in front of the table, but right beside him. He looked slightly surprised as he looked down at the handsome man beside him. “Hey, you’re an amazing teacher. Everyone loves you here! You wouldn’t have received the MVP teacher award for nothing if you didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry that you’ve had a tough night.”

Pekka shrugs and tries not to look at his fellow co-worker. He really hates having this crush on the Swiss, it made him feel even lonelier.

“Hey, how about we get some fresh air outside and then we’ll come back in?”

The Finn shrugged his shoulders because why the hell not. “Sure. I guess I could use a breather.”

He watched the other man smile and he hated how much that smile affected him so much. They got up together and went out back where it overlooked the football field. It was empty outside, everyone trying to finish up the meetings and then go home. So Pekka took a moment to admire the stars which were so much brighter without the football field lights to blind them from his view.

As he looked he jerked slightly as he felt something touch his hand. He looked down to find Roman grabbing his hand and pulling him closer towards him. “What are you..?”

“You deserve to be happy and I’m sorry but I’m really tired of waiting.” A shocked gasp escaped him as Roman boldly pulled him down and crushed their lips together. He was shocked at first before he let his body melt against the warmth that he felt. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist as kissed him back. 

When they finally pulled away they were left breathless as they leaned their foreheads against one another’s. Pekka’s heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to keep his happy tears at bay, “I don’t...I don’t understand.”

“You really are blind. You know how I keep trying to come by or give you things all of the time?”

“Yeah?”

“I was just trying to see you. I know we work in different areas of the building so I just wanted an excuse to see you. You’re amazing, handsome, lovely, smart, fuck I could go on honestly. But I’ve wanted this for a while and I think you have too.”

Pekka had to take a deep breath as he closed his eyes, rubbing his face against the other man’s, “Yes. I have for a really long time, but you actually want something with an old man like me?”

“God, you’re so thick. You’re not old and yes I do. Now, are you going to kiss me again or do you want to go back to the angry parents, because I’ll let you go if you wan…” Pekka cut him off as he mashed their mouths together again.

It was probably 30 minutes before they both finally came back inside, but this time they had their fingers laced together, flushed and smiling ear to ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	21. “You might like this.” - Pekka/Juuse Book Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet cute where Pekka works at a bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

Pekka looks up when the bell over the front door rings cheerfully, indicating the arrival of a customer. He slips a bookmark between the pages of the book he's reading and is about to stand up to greet the customer when a young man makes his way up to the register. He smiles sheepishly at Pekka and brushes an errant lock of hair from his forehead. 

"Excuse me. I, um, could you help me?" he asks, motioning behind him at the numerous bookshelves behind him. Pekka can't help but return the boy's smile, mentally noting how cute he is. Shoving that thought away, he asks,

"Of course. What are you looking for?" 

The young man's cheeks flush a light shade of pink and he looks down at his shoes. "A, um, romance b-book," he stutters. 

Pekka bites his lip to keep from laughing. He understands the nervousness all too well. It's not a typical book choice for a man of this age. He's used to having them ask for books about sports or video games or listening to them laugh raucously at the very small selection of adult magazines he sells. 

Reaching out, he places a hand on the man's shoulder. When he looks up, Pekka can't help but be captivated by the innocence of the boy's blue eyes. They stare at one another in silence for several seconds before Pekka snaps out of his reverie and removes his hand, pointing at the shelves. 

"Follow me," he tells him as he heads back to the romance section, the boy close behind him. Coming to a stop in front of a shelf, he turns to look back at the boy. "Is there a certain kind of book you're looking for?"

The young man nods, pointedly avoiding Pekka's eyes. "Do you have anything that's, um, about...two men who are in love?" he asks, the words coming out in a rush. Pekka's eyes widen and for a moment, he's speechless. This boy reads these types of books as well? Is he…? 

He clears his throat and moves down the aisle. "You might like this one," he says, picking a book off of the shelf and offering it to the boy. "I just finished this one and highly recommend it."

The boy's head snaps up and he gawks at Pekka in surprise. 

"You...Really?" Pekka nods and smiles gently at him. He watches the boy swallow hard before he hesitantly reaches out for the book. As he's taking it from Pekka, his fingers brush against his and Pekka swears he felt sparks from the touch. Going by the look of awe on the boy's face, Pekka guesses he felt it too. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asks, trying to regain his professionalism. The boy opens his mouth as if he wants to say something but changes his mind and shakes his head, instead, he follows Pekka to the registers.

While Pekka is ringing in his order, the boy blurts out, "I, um, noticed there's a coffee shop next door." Pekka looks up and watches him nervously run a hand through his hair, the blush returning to his cheeks.   
"Do you think that you would like to have some? Coffee, I mean."

Unable to stop the smile from coming across his face, Pekka nods. "I was actually just about to close the store for my lunch break and could use the caffeine." 

"Really?" the boy beams. 

"Really." Pekka places the book into a bag and hands it to the boy. 

"There's just one thing you need to do for me."

"Name it!" 

Pekka chuckles at the eagerness of the boy's answer. Giving him a smile, he says, "I would like to know the name of my coffee date."

"Juuse." the boy grins. "What's yours?"

"I'm Pekka," he replies as he grabs his coat off the back of his chair and walks around the counter. As they're stepping outside, Juuse shyly glances at Pekka. 

"So...this is a date?" 

Pekka locks the door to his shop before looking over and smiling at Juuse. "Only if you want it to be."

The smile on Juuse's face grows and he nods. Nervously, he reaches over and slips his hand into Pekka's. "I do," he says. Pekka squeezes Juuse's hand in reply and the two of them walk to the coffee shop hand in hand.


	22. “It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.” - Roman/Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse and Roman moving into their new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

"Hey! What are you doing?" Roman drops the bag of groceries he was carrying and runs to where his partner is in the process of lifting several boxes off the floor.

Juuse looks over at Roman with exasperation. "I'm knitting a sweater," he retorts before rolling his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm moving things around so we're not constantly tripping over boxes or furniture." When Roman continues to scowl at him, Juuse sets the boxes down on the coffee table beside him and tries to reassure his partner.

"It's not heavy, Roman," he says, motioning at the stack of boxes. "Besides, I'm stronger than I look." 

"I know you are, Juus. But I told you I was going to do all this," Roman argues, folding his arms across his chest and scowling. Juuse sighs and moves to stand in front of his partner, pulling him close and resting his cheek on Roman's shoulder. 

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," he mumbles into Roman's shirt. Lifting his head, he looks up at Roman from beneath his lashes and pouts. "You do so much for me, I just wanted to return the favor. Is that not okay?"

The corners of Roman's lips twitch as he fights the urge to smile. Juuse has used that puppy dog eye routine on him several times and, try as he might, he can't say no to him when he does it. Eventually, he gives in and sighs, "Fine. But will you at least let me help you with the couch? You're strong but not that strong."

Juuse grins triumphantly and stands up on his tiptoes so he can kiss Roman's cheek. "You've got yourself a deal," he grins. "Now, how about you put those groceries away and then you can help me with the rest of this." 

Roman nods and kisses the top of Juuse's head before moving away to pick up the bag he had dropped. As he's heading to the kitchen, Juuse calls out sweetly, 

"And then when we're done, we can go christen our new bedroom."  
Roman proceeds to put the groceries away in record time before hurrying to help Juuse move the rest of their furniture.


	23. “I’ll wait.” - Ovi/Nicky - Uber AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He waited and shook in the cold as he looked out for some guy named Ovi. It sounded Russian but Nicklas didn’t much care. He just wanted to go home and sleep in the comfort of his warm bed. As he was beginning to lose feeling in his toes he saw a big black Escalade pull up to the curb making him jump back in surprise._
> 
> _The dark tinted window rolled down as he saw a man lean over to gesture him over. “Hey, you Nicky?”_
> 
> _Nicklas blinked a couple times before he registered that he was talking to him. “I’m Nicklas and yes. Are you uh...Ovi?”_
> 
> _The man smiled and he got to see first hand of his toothy grin, “That’s me! I’m Ovi or Alex, whichever you like. You come in! I take you where you need to go! Come come it cold outside.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“I’ll wait.” - Ovi/Nicky - Uber AU_ **

 

* * *

 

 

After a win, the last thing he wanted to do was go to a bar.

Unfortunately, his teammates thought otherwise. Being the captain of the Washington Capitals was both a hardship and a gift. He was grateful and proud to be the captain of a very respected(somewhat) sports team. But it did have its downsides.

Like having to go out to a bar after a game even though he was exhausted. Not just that but he just couldn’t handle watching his teammates go out and pick up people. It could account for it to him being a loner or just not knowing how to be with someone. He’s just never had any luck with being with someone. No one seemed to fit his personality, or they just didn’t understand him.

He has been deemed an emotionless robot, but honestly he just never saw the point of getting over dramatic with certain situations. He did have emotions and it always hurt to hear someone say he was emotionless. He just didn’t see the point. Logical it all never made any sense to him.

He sighed into his beer which started to taste sour at the back of his throat. Oshie was hitting up a woman at the bar while young Andre was talking a guy up close to the dance floor. There were a couple of guys at his table but he didn’t pay them any attention. He just wanted to go home.

“I think I’m going to head out.”

“But Nicky we’re your ride, you could just…”

“No, I’m tired now and we have practice tomorrow. Want to get some sleep before then.”

“It’s..uh..it's optional Nicky.”

He shrugged as he slung his coat on. “I’m captain, I need to be there to support guys that do show up. I’ll see you later.”

“Hey! How you’re going to get home?”

“I’m calling an Uber. It’s fine. Have fun,” he didn’t give them a chance to question him anymore as he waved them off. He didn’t want to have a break-down at this nameless bar.

He went out into the cold where the chill in the air nipped at whatever piece of skin was exposed to the weather. He huddled inside of his big coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck while he wore a knit hat to cover his ears. He hated the cold. He shook slightly as he looked up an Uber. He somehow was in luck and there was one just three minutes from his spot.

He waited and shook in the cold as he looked out for some guy named Ovi. It sounded Russian but Nicklas didn’t much care. He just wanted to go home and sleep in the comfort of his warm bed. As he was beginning to lose feeling in his toes he saw a big black Escalade pull up to the curb making him jump back in surprise.

The dark tinted window rolled down as he saw a man lean over to gesture him over. “Hey, you Nicky?”

Nicklas blinked a couple times before he registered that he was talking to him. “I’m Nicklas and yes. Are you uh...Ovi?”

The man smiled and he got to see first hand of his toothy grin, “That’s me! I’m Ovi or Alex, whichever you like. You come in! I take you where you need to go! Come come it cold outside.”

Nicklas wasn’t too keen on the cheery Russian as he took a step back, “On second thought, I’ll wait. I’m sure I can get a ride with one of my friends.”

“Your friends? Why you out here getting Uber? You be inside! Have fun!” His hands were big and all over the place. He looked like a big man who was big and all over the place.

“Just...just needed some air and I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” 

The Russian threw his hands up as he shrugged, “It not, but I hate to see handsome man sad and cold. You should not be alone in cold. No good at all. Be inside! Be warm and get drunk with beautiful men and women!” He gave him a suggestive look and Nicklas swallowed hard. 

Nicklas swore he must have drunk something bad because there was no way this crazy man was actually speaking to him right at that moment in time. “I don’t do drunk and I do women. I just want to go home and go to bed.”

“Oh. Then I take you home then? I be quiet if tired. You have a long night. Beautiful man shouldn’t be alone in cold,” the man didn’t give him any suggestive looks this time but something more warm and sincere. It made Nicklas have to duck his head to refrain the man from seeing his blush. 

He would not be taken by this...this…, “Why you care so much? You Uber driver you just want money so you can get drunk and sleep with men and women.” He didn’t mean to sound cruel but he was tired and the thought of going home alone made his stomach turn.

“Because it not easy being alone. I know. I hate being alone. That why I become Uber driver! I get to see and talk to people! I get to see the city! I get to be...open I guess. I know I am hard to deal with at times, but I just want to make people happy! It help not make me feel so alone anymore.”

Nicklas wasn’t sure why this man was pouring his heart and soul to him, but for whatever reason, he felt captivated by the man. Yeah, he was loud and obnoxious, but he felt strangely taken by the Russian. 

He never thought he would, but if he were being honest he was really handsome. Sure he was missing a tooth, but maybe he played in a sport, maybe he even played hockey! The rugged older looking man made him take a step towards the vehicle.

“If I let you take me home, will you stop yelling?”

“Yes! I mean yes I stop now sorry. Get in get in it’s cold.” Nicklas finally did as the Russian man asked and got into the front seat making the man’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“Why I sit in the back seat. I asked for you not to yell, but I didn’t say don’t talk,” he gave the man a warm smile and the man gave him one in return.

They did talk all the way back to his home and even then he didn’t want to tell the Russian man goodbye. This had been the first time he felt connected with another person and someone who didn’t think he was just an emotionless robot. 

Ovi made him laugh and smile wider than he has in a long time. So he risked it and gave him his number, “Just in case I need a ride.” He winked before getting out of the vehicle.

The Russian sputtered as he walked away and shouted at him, leaning halfway out of the window as he did, “I give you good ride!! So hard and so fast!! You not walk for days!!”

“Maybe coffee first. Call me later tomorrow when I’m actually awake.”

“Yes! Good coffee I pick the best just for you! I make you so happy! I…”

“Goodbye Ovi. Call me tomorrow.” He waved the man off, shutting the door behind him with a soft smirk on his face.

Sure enough, Ovi or Alex was a true gentleman and asked him out to get coffee together, he honestly couldn’t have been happier. Despite the terrible Russian music.

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	24. “Just because.” - Filip/Viktor - Royalty AU/Arranged Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

"Filip! Stand still!" 

Filip looks over his shoulder and glares at his mother. "Do I really have to do this? I thought we were waiting a few more years for this…" he waves his hand flippantly before finishing his train of thought. "Bullshit."

The queen quickly gets to her feet and crosses the room. She waves away the servant who was dressing Filip and icily stares at her son. "And I told you that as the crown prince of this kingdom, you have your own duties to fulfill."

"By marrying a complete stranger!" He snaps at her. "I'm failing to see how this is necessary, other than getting me out of your hair."

"Oh, Filip." The fight leaves the queen and she steps closer and cups Filip's face in her hands. "You know that that's not why we're doing this." She sighs and gives him a sad smile. 

"Then why are you making me do this?" he whispers. "I...I'm not ready to be married."

Before she can respond, there's a knock on the door and a maid peeks her head inside. "Your Majesty, the groom and his family have arrived." The queen nods and waits for the maid to close the door before turning to look at Filip again. 

"I understand how you're feeling, love, I really do." she smiles and gently tucks a loose lock of hair behind Filip's ear. "Who knows? You might even learn to love him as I did with your father."

Filip stares silently at his mother for several seconds before swallowing hard and nodding. "Yes, Mother." The queen leans forward and kisses Filip's forehead. 

"Finish getting dressed and come out to the garden when you're ready." Giving him one last smile, she turns and walks out of the room. Filip reluctantly allows the servant to finish helping get dressed, silently seething the entire time. Once the last of his ceremonial attire is on, he quickly leaves the room and heads for his favorite hiding place. 

Taking care to avoid the main paths of the garden where guests of the wedding are milling around, Filip slips between a wall of shrubbery and comes across a small clearing. A fountain burbles in the center of it and a wooden bench sits beneath the flowering branches of a magnolia tree. He comes to a halt when he sees someone already seated on the bench. 

As he's debating turning and going back, the figure looks up and meets Filip's eyes. "You hiding too?" he asks him while motioning at Filip's clothing. It's this action that makes Filip look closely at the man before realization hits. 

"You...You're Prince Viktor."

Viktor smiles sheepishly. "Guilty as charged, I'm afraid." He scoots over on the bench and pats the empty space next to him. Filip studies him for a couple of seconds before walking and sitting down next to his betrothed.

"It's crazy, isn't it? Two complete strangers who know nothing about each other being brought together like this." 

Filip turns his head and meets Viktor's eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Oh good. It's not just me who feels that way." Viktor laughs and the sound makes Filip's chest feel warm. He clears his throat and stares at the fountain instead. 

They sit in companionable silence for a while, just listening to the birdsong and the splash of the water in the fountain. As Filip is about to break the silence, he feels something being placed in his hand. Looking down, he sees that Viktor has placed one of the magnolia flowers on his palm. He brings his eyes up to Viktor's and sees him smiling shyly.

"What's this for?" he asks him, unable to take his eyes off of Viktor's expressive one.

"Just because," Viktor replies with a small shrug. He leans over and softly kisses Filip's cheek before climbing to his feet. He starts to walk away but pauses when he gets to the break in the shrubbery. Glancing over his shoulder at Filip, he says, "I'm glad it's you I'm marrying." Then, without waiting for a response, he disappears, leaving Filip sitting alone. He looks down at the pink flower in his hand and can't stop the smile from coming. Tucking the bloom into his suit pocket, he stands and makes his way to the altar where his husband-to-be waits.


	25. “Look Both Ways.” - Pekka/Juuse - Single Parent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It wasn’t always easy being a single parent, but sometimes that’s what happens._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“_ ** **_Loo_ _k_ ** **_both ways.” - Pekka/Juuse - Single Parent AU_ **

 

It wasn’t always easy being a single parent, but sometimes that’s what happens.

 

He never expected his fiancé to walk out once their daughter was born. He had no clue whatsoever that she didn’t want children. They had discussed it and she had said she didn’t mind, but then as soon as the baby was born she was gone.

 

He was left alone with a daughter that he loved more than anything and no clue on how to properly take care of her. It was a struggle, but he made it through. His beautiful daughter took after him more than her mother which was a blessing on his part.

 

They had just got out of preschool where she had been presented with a colorful bouncy ball for being on good behavior that day. She bounced the ball down the sidewalk, running after it every now and then whenever she had to try to chase after it. 

 

He laughed as she threw it up and he went to catch it. They lived in a small neighborhood so the school was just a walk away from their home. “Papa! Papa can we have ice cream when we get home?” She asked in her sweet voice.

 

She had a private tutor teaching her English, but when they were away from school they spoke in their native tongue. “Maybe, if you finish all of your English then we can have some ice cream.”

 

He watched her golden curls bounce as she jumped up full of unending excitement. He smiled as he watched her bounce her ball ahead, but not too far out of his sight. “Lucy, I need you to wait for me at the stop sign. I don’t want you crossing without me.”

 

“What papa?” She turned just as she threw her ball up. It went over her head and bounced farther down the sidewalk. It bounced closer and closer towards the street and his heart began to race.

 

“Lucy! Lucy stop! I need you….” he was running before he could rethink his decision and watched almost in slow motion as a car flew down the street. Vehicles were notorious for speeding down this road and flying past the stop sign. He wasn’t going to make it and he felt like he was going to be sick. He was screaming before she could stop herself as the car flew by.

 

Just as he thought the worse he saw someone come streaking by out of nowhere and catch his daughter before she fell into the street. As the car flew by he watched as something got run over and destroyed by the speed of the car. As he ran up he found his daughter in the arms of his savior as he tried to calm her down.

 

Pekka went instantly down to his knees as soon as he got to the pair and the man released the girl to come back to him. “Oh, my sweet baby girl. Oh God, I almost lost you. What have I told you? What did we talk about before?” He was stern with her, but he was so scared that he almost lost his daughter.

 

“Stop. Look both ways before crossing the street. I’m sorry papa,” she had big fat tears streaming down her cheeks and he couldn’t stay mad forever. He wrapped her up into his arms and peppered kisses all over her face.

 

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay. I just got scared. I thought you were going to get hurt. I’m so glad you’re safe. It was because of you,” He looked over and was met with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. He felt his heart pick up a beat, but this time for an entirely different reason.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my little girl,” he said switching to English. He went to shake the young man hand and he watched a blush grace his cheeks making him lick his lips in response.

 

“It’s..it’s nothing really. I just saw what happened while I was on my skateboard and I knew I could get to her first. I’m glad she’s okay,” Pekka’s eyes widened as the young man switched back to Finnish. He smiled just as their hands touched. He gave him a fond smile and the young man blushed even deeper before they took their hands away.

 

“Papa my knee hurt.” Lucy cried a bit and sure enough, she had a small scrape on her knee from where the young man had to grab her.

 

“I’m so so sorry! Here I have some really fun band-aids in my backpack that you might like, hold on.” The young man went after his backpack which he tossed into the grass behind them. Pekka moved with Lucy to sit in the grass as well to get off the sidewalk. When the young man came back he opened up his backpack and pulled out a small first aid kit. He pulled out some Neosporin and some brightly colored bandages.

 

“I have a bunch of colors! Which one would you like?”

 

She shy for a moment before she sniffled as she pointed to the bright yellow one, “I like pink, but yellow is my next-next favorite.”

 

“Really? I like yellow too. Now I have to put some of this on you to help make your boo-boo all better. Okay? What’s your name?”

 

She nodded as he went to lather the ointment onto the cut and then put the bandage on. “Lucy.”

 

“Lucy! Wow, that’s a really pretty name. My name’s Juuse. I live just a few houses down and is this your daddy?” The young man, Juuse looked up shyly from underneath his eyelashes and he had to swallow down a groan that wanted to come up. 

 

“Yes, I...I’m her father. Pekka. We live a couple houses down too. I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

 

“I haven’t. I just moved here for the sports program at MTSU. I’m...I’m still trying to get adjusted to everything here. I have some roommates that have been here longer than me, but it’s still tough. English is so hard.”

 

Pekka smiled chuckling a bit as Juuse smiled back, “Well, Lucy is learning English from her tutor that I have come over every day. You could stay in that too if you like?”

 

Juuse reddened with that pretty blush again and Pekka knew he was fucked. He didn’t date, not since Lucy’s mother left, but this young man tempted him to go back on that promise, “I couldn’t possibly intrude like this, not after we just met…”

 

“Papa said you have to come over! You come over and we learn good English together! We can be best friends!” Lucy jumped up and went to hug on Juuse, nearly knocking him backward onto his back. Pekka laughed until he had tears in his eyes and Juuse struggled to get back upright.

 

“Best friends? I’d love to be your best friend Lucy, that is if your Papa would want to be friends with me too?” He gave him a different look this time, a look that showed hope and promise. It was a risk due to his age, he had to be at least 25-26 at the most, but fuck it, he was done with living without someone anymore.

 

“Just friends?”

 

Juuse smirked and went to reach out a hand that Pekka went to take halfway, “Maybe more than friends if you want?”

 

Pekka got warm all over as he tangled their fingers together, “I do. I haven’t wanted too in a very long time.”

 

“Good.”

 

The warm fuzzy moment was snapped with Lucy popping up from Juuse’s lap to stand in front of him. “Papa I’m hungry now. Can we go home and get ice cream?”

 

He sighed before going to stand up, cracking his back as he did. “I suppose you deserve some ice cream, after dinner.” She pouted a bit but cheered up as Juuse went to hold her hand. “Juuse can have ice cream too if he wants to come over?”   
  


Lucy spun around towards the young man with big eyes as she smiled up at him, “Can you please? We can put chocolate syrup on it! Please, please can you come over please!”

 

“Okay okay I’ll come over, but only because you asked so nicely and I love ice cream too. I have a major sweet tooth.” There was that dark look again as he licked his lips for Pekka to see. He moved until he was beside the young man as well, going to grab his other hand.

 

“Do you? Maybe we can share some.”

 

“Maybe somewhere more comfortable?”

 

“Maybe, but not on a school night.” The young man raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged as they were tugged along by Pekka’s daughter. Pekka picked up his daughter’s backpack he threw when he was trying to help her and looked sadly down at the destroyed skateboard that Juuse was trying to place into his backpack.

 

“I’m so sorry. I can replace it.”

 

Juuse giggled as he shrugged it off, “It’s fine. I have like 10 of these back at my place so I’m good. Her life was way more important than just some skateboard.” Pekka watched him smile down at Lucy who was smiling just as wide as she got her bouncy ball back.

 

“You can’t be real. You’re just too perfect to be real.”

 

Juuse looked up at him and smiled before pausing to go up on his toes to kiss his cheek, “I’m real and I’m really happy that I got to meet you both today.”

 

“We are too. I hope to see you more often.”

 

Juuse laughed as they got back to the stop sign. “Oh trust me, you’re going to get sick of me by the time you get to know me.”

 

“I doubt it. I’m willing to take that risk.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Look both ways!” Lucy chanted as they stopped and this time they did get across. This time (unknowingly adding a new addition to their growing family) all crossed the street safe and sound.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	26. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.” - Roman/Calle - Different Hockey Team AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's as the title suggests: Calle and Roman on different hockey teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

"Shit!" 

Roman lays on the ice, gasping for breath. In his head, he goes over what had just happened: He had been going for the puck and a player on the opposing team had slammed into him hard, crushing Roman against the boards and knocking the air from his lungs.

As he's catching his breath, a hand reaches out to him. Roman's eyes follow the arm and meet the eyes of the asshole who checked him. He immediately recognizes him as Calle Jarnkrok, one of the centermen for the opposing team.

"Fuck off!" Roman pants as he struggles to sit up. Calle rolls his eyes before bending down and helping Roman to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he says, an apologetic smile on his face. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Some jackass ran into me which caused me to hit you."

Roman glares at Calle before sighing and waving him off. "Whatever," he says before skating away and heading for the bench. 

The rest of the game, Roman does his best in avoiding Calle, only coming into contact twice more before the final buzzer sounds. As he's heading off of the ice, someone grabs him by the back of the jersey and yanks him back. Roman spins around and finds himself face to face with Calle. 

"Can I help you?" he asks coolly while shrugging Calle's hand off of him. "Come to gloat because you won?"

"Actually, I was wanting to invite you back to my hotel room for a drink as a way to say sorry," Calle replies, giving Roman a flirty smile. 

Roman has to fight to keep himself from returning the gorgeous man's smile. Instead, he asks, "And why should I do that?"

Calle's grin widens and he leans forward, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I've been told I give the best massages," he purrs, his warm breath ghosting over Roman's face. "The least I could do is help alleviate the discomfort I've caused you."

"You're quite persistent. Anyone ever tell you that?" Roman asks, clenching his hands at his sides to keep himself from touching Calle. 

"I like to think of myself as a man who knows what he wants and goes for it," Calle replies. He straightens and looks at Roman with an expectant smile. "Room 1250," he says with a wink before skating away. 

Roman watches Calle skate away, his mind racing. Shaking his head, he heads to the locker room to shower and change into his suit, the entire time coming up with pros and cons of meeting up with Calle. As he's heading to the bus to take them back to their hotel, he decides to go. 

As he's standing in front of room 1250, he hesitates. He's about to talk himself out of it when the door opens and Calle grins at him. "Knew you couldn't say no to a massage," he says before taking Roman's hand and tugging him inside. 

As soon as the door closes behind them, Roman grabs Calle by the shirt and slams him against it. Calle cocks an eyebrow and smirks. "My, aren't we feeling aggressive," he says while placing his hands on Roman's hips and pulling him flush against his body. 

Instead of responding, Roman crushes their lips together, kissing Calle roughly. He grips the sides of Calle's shirt and yanks it open, sending buttons scattering on the floor. When he pulls back, Calle is eyeing him with pure lust, his lips swollen and eyes dark. 

"Bed, now," Roman orders before turning and heading for the bedroom. 

Later that night, the two of them lay sprawled on the bed, boneless and panting. Calle glances at Roman from the corner of his eye and asks, 

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

Roman chuckles and rolls onto his side to face Calle. "Only if you give me that amazing massage you so kindly promised." 

"Oh, trust me, you are in for a treat," Calle grins before closing the distance between them and kissing Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk hockey with me (Or just say hi) on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared).
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help to feed the muse. Thanks for reading!!!


	27. “Try some.” - Filip/Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They were going out on their weekly date when Filip suggested they try this new restaurant downtown._
> 
> _Viktor was always cautious whenever it came to Filip suggesting new places for them to try. The last time he suggested a new place they both ended up getting food poisoning, which wasn’t the greatest to inform the coaching staff about. Three days they had to suffer and Viktor made sure Filip was there to suffer with him._
> 
> _So again he was cautious as Filip dragged him down the sidewalk, their fingers laced together as they made go towards this new mysterious place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“Try some.” - Filip/Viktor_ **

 

* * *

 

 

They were going out on their weekly date when Filip suggested they try this new restaurant downtown. 

Viktor was always cautious whenever it came to Filip suggesting new places for them to try. The last time he suggested a new place they both ended up getting food poisoning, which wasn’t the greatest to inform the coaching staff about. Three days they had to suffer and Viktor made sure Filip was there to suffer with him.

So again he was cautious as Filip dragged him down the sidewalk, their fingers laced together as they made go towards this new mysterious place.

“I promise you’ll like it. You like sushi don’t you?”

“Not since the fire incident.”

“Oh, yeah I forgot, well okay, but this is going to be different I swear! It’s brand new and it looks really good! Plus it’s close by so we can come more often.”

Viktor shrugged as he just went along with whatever the other crazy Swede said, “Whatever you say.”

“That’s the spirit I knew you’d love this!”

Viktor shook his head but smiled fondly at his partner. They made it in no time at all and then went inside to see them taking care of other customers. They were seated so they could look outside and then began looking over the menu. 

“Wow! They’ve got so much! I’m not sure what to pick.”

“Sushi,” Viktor deadpanned.

Filip tsked as he flipped through the menu. “Oh sweet, innocent Viktor, I want to be adventurous and try something new. I’d rather try something new than not.”

“Now you’re sounding like a Dr. Seuss story. It’s not that hard. They have sushi, they have fish, they have steak. Pick what you want.”

Filip just shrugged shaking his head at him, “Mr. Grumpy woke up on the wrong side of the bed again.”

“Not grumpy. Frustrated because you took all of the hot water while I was right in the middle of a shower.”

“Sorry! I told you I forgot you were taking one!”

“I know, let’s just enjoy our date yeah? Then maybe we can enjoy the after date sex when we get back.”

Filip’s eyes darkened as he squeezed his hand on the table, “I knew I liked you for some reason.”

Viktor hummed in agreement as they continued to look over the menu. They ordered their meals, Filip ordering something Viktor couldn’t even begin to pronounce and then chatted as they waited for the food.

30 minutes passed and their food still wasn’t out. Viktor was ready to eat his fork or stab himself with it if their food didn’t get there soon. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, their food arrived on different plates and bowls. “It’s family style so we can share,” Filip shrugged as he went to grab his fork and delve into his food.

Viktor didn’t care if it was family style or fried style he just wanted to eat. So eat he did. His food was actually really good and he was enjoying himself until Filip stuck something up into his face. “What the fuck is that?!” Viktor exclaimed as he jerked his head back.

“It’s an octopus tentacle! I was really nervous about this at first, but then I tried it and it turned out to be really good! You should try it.”

“No way! No fucking way am I sticking a tentacle into my mouth.”

“Come on Arvy, try some! You won’t know until you do!”

“The last time you said that and I “tried something” from you, I got a terrible stomach virus. Actually,  _ we _ got a terrible stomach virus. So thanks, but no fucking thanks. I’ll pass.”

Filip shrugged as he sat back in his seat, “Fine. Suit yourself. I’ll just enjoy these yummy morsels all to myself.” He said this and then dramatically sucked down the tentacle on his fork. Viktor felt his dinner start to come back up.

“You’re brushing your teeth before you even think about kissing me later.”

Filip shrugged around the mouthful of tentacle in his mouth and Viktor shuddered before returning back to his food. He did the same laughing to himself before going to hold Filip’s hand again. The other Swede smiled fondly as he stabbed his fork into another tentacle. 

He was an odd commodity, but he was his weirdo and he wouldn’t have him any other way. He did make them order dessert to-go but didn’t get near his mouth until he used mouthwash first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	28. “Drive safely.” - (Pekka/Juuse - High School AU; Follow up to #19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, bud, what’s going on?”_
> 
> _Juuse groaned again. He felt the bed sink as Pekka sat beside him and went to tug his arm away from his face. “Are you sick, again?” The question was meant to be a joke, a silly banter after the time they tricked their parents into thinking they were sick for a day so they could hang out in his room. Their parents caught on and made them go to school the next day._
> 
> _When his arm was pulled away he was met with Pekka’s warm blue eyes and his sweet fond smile. Juuse hated him. He hated his eyes, his hair, his smile. He hated him so much and that’s why it hurt him so much to have to see him leave soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“Drive safely.” - (Pekka/Juuse - High School AU; Follow up to #19)_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Years had passed since the first time they met in their old school classroom.

Ever since they met they stuck together like glue. Not just for the fact that their families were from the same country, or spoke the same language, but just because they seemed to connect better to each other than they have to anyone else.

Later on, Juuse discovered that Pekka was 3 years older than he was, but because he and his family just moved to the states they started him off in a younger year so he could get adjusted to America. After a year in the same grade together they decided to bump Pekka up with his own age group so he wasn’t behind. He was a very bright and intelligent young boy so he was able to get into his proper grade with little to no difficulties whatsoever.

Juuse had been sad at the time to see his best friend move classes but found out they shared the same lunch hours and recess time so he was still able to see him there. This led to after-school hang-outs, trips to the park, birthday parties, sleepovers, etc. They were nearly inseparable and they continued that way all the way through high school.

When he was 16, Juuse became conflicted with his emotions as he lazed on his bed. It was the beginning of May which signaled their summer vacation. He should be happy, right? He wasn’t. He felt lost, confused, angry, sad. He felt a number of different emotions and all because of one person.

Pekka.

For years they stuck together and even growing up he started to fear that Pekka might move on and find cooler friends. He was one of the most popular students at their school or had been at least. He had just graduated and was going to be going abroad to study in Sweden for his Bachelor’s degree in athletic goalie training. He was going to be working with some of the world’s best-renowned trainers and he would be stuck at home, in the States alone, with all these stupid feelings eating him alive.

He groaned throwing his arm over his eyes as he tried to just clear his mind.

“Hey, bud, what’s going on?”

Juuse groaned again. He felt the bed sink as Pekka sat beside him and went to tug his arm away from his face. “Are you sick, again?” The question was meant to be a joke, a silly banter after the time they tricked their parents into thinking they were sick for a day so they could hang out in his room. Their parents caught on and made them go to school the next day.

When his arm was pulled away he was met with Pekka’s warm blue eyes and his sweet fond smile. Juuse hated him. He hated his eyes, his hair, his smile. He hated him so much and that’s why it hurt him so much to have to see him leave soon.

“Aw come on what’s with the face. I’ll only be gone for three months. I’ll be back before you know it! I won’t be gone forever.”

Juuse felt unexpected tears prick the corners of his eyes and he turned over to face away from his friend. The problem was as they got older the more and more he admired his friend, then one day during practice at the ice rink he gave him a sweet smile and called him his boy. He felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest and from that day on he never stopped having this crush on his best friend. And he was so afraid that he was going to get hurt, but he also didn’t want him to leave.

God being 16 sucked.

He couldn’t hold back the sniffles as he tried to wipe his tears away and he felt Pekka turning him back over with concern in his eyes. “Hey. hey Juus. Please don’t cry.”

“I know it’s stupid and I’m sorry for crying...I’m just. I’m sorry Pekka. I just...I’m just going to miss you so fucking much.” He felt like crawling underneath the covers and never coming out. This was beyond humiliating and he felt like he just wanted to die.

But then he felt a warm body engulf his while on the bed. He gasped as Pekka hugged him, moving his arms so he could hug him back, “I don’t want to leave you either. Fuck I don’t. Shit, I shouldn’t have done this now, but...fuck it.”

Juuse was beyond lost as he looked up at the older teen who moved to hover above him. He had his hands on either side of his head as he stared straight up into his gorgeous blue eyes. “Please don’t hit me okay?”

“Wh..why would I….” His words were cut off suddenly as Pekka crushed his lips onto Juuse’s. His eyes went wide as Pekka tried to be gentle as he kissed him. Just as he felt him start to move back Juuse grabbed him and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. This was his first kiss. He’s never kissed another person before, like ever. So he knew he wasn’t great, but he felt Pekka ease him into what to do and so Pekka was laying on top of his body, making out with his best friend. He’s wanted to kiss him for so damn long.

They were breathless as they finally pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together as they kept each other close. “I’m so sorry Juuse. I should have told you, or at least...I don’t know,  talk to you about this sooner. I was...fuck I was so scared you didn’t like me like I liked you. I didn’t want to assume that you liked me like, more than friends. I hope I didn’t mess up.”

Juuse went to cup the boy’s cheek as he stared up in awe at him, “You didn’t fuck up at all. I’ve had a crush on you like, goddamn forever! I was so scared too! I thought you didn’t like guys or me. I was so scared to say anything and then I got super depressed because you were going to be leaving. Then I would be here all alone with these stupid feelings for you.”

“They’re definitely not stupid. I feel the same way. If anyone's stupid it’s me. I should have asked you out sooner.”

“Hey! If we’re playing the blame game then it should be me being stupid not you! I should have said I liked you a long time ago.”

Pekka smiled as he kissed the palm of his hand, he sighed as he finally _ finally _ looked at him the way he always dreamed he would. “How long?”

Juuse felt himself blush from head to toe at how long he’s had this crush, but he sighed as Pekka went to kiss his cheeks and then along his jawline. “Since Middle School.”

He watched the older teen pull back with wide eyes as a shy smile filled his face, “I think that’s when I started crushing on you too. It got worse when you got to high school. You came back from your family trip and you just, fuck you just were glowing. I don’t know, but I’ve liked you for a long time and I’m sorry I’m just telling you now.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you too. We both messed up, but now we can make up for it, yes?” He leaned back a bit showing off that little bit of skin that he watched Pekka track with his eyes.

“I’m 18, I’m technically not supposed to be with you without permission.”

Juuse went to pull him down to kiss the corner of his mouth before whispering into his ear, “Well I’m giving you permission. Kiss me Pekka. Kiss me how you’ll miss me.”

And the older teen did just that. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon exchanging soft kisses and sharing sweet nothings of how much they cared about each other. Juuse asked if Pekka would stay the night and he said yes. They both agreed that they wouldn’t do anything until Juuse was 18. Pekka promised to keep him happy and satisfied no matter what. They slept together throughout the whole night, tangled up in each other’s arms.

The next day Juuse couldn’t seem to let the other boy go, but with a final sad smile, he kissed him before pushing him away. “Drive safely, Okay? I’ll miss you.”

Pekka gave him a sad smile, leaning in to kiss him one last time, “I’ll miss you constantly. I’ll call as much as I can. Three months. Countdown the days for me, okay?”

“I will.”

They broke apart and Juuse waved him off as he climbed into his car and drove away. He was sad to see him go, but deep down he knew this time that he would definitely be coming back.

 

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	29. “Well, what do you want to do?” - Filip/Calle/Craig - Roommate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And they were roommates." Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Filip groans in relief as he steps into the air-conditioned apartment he shares with his roommates and best friends. After he had broken up with his girlfriend of five years and was kicked out of their shared apartment and not enough money to get a place of his own, his friends stepped up and welcomed him in with open arms. 

He had just attempted to go for a run but decided against it after a couple of minutes. It was too damn hot to even consider doing anything athletic outside. 

He sets his keys down on the side table in the entryway and walks into the living room which he finds is empty. This was a rarity. One or both of his friends were usually glued to the couch playing Fortnite and chirping one another. The silence in the typically noisy room is a shock and Filip finds that he misses the commotion. 

As he's turning to check upstairs, he hears a loud laugh coming from the doors leading out to the balcony. A quick glance out the window shows him that both Calle and Craig are sitting on lawn chairs on the balcony overlooking and throwing ice cubes at one another. Both of them are wearing the tiniest and tightest swim trunks he has ever seen. The fabric doing nothing to hide the outline of their cocks. 

Filip swallows hard, unable to take his eyes away from them. He'd secretly been lusting after both of his roommates ever since he moved in. It was difficult at times but he was able to squash those feelings and act as if he doesn't jerk off to thoughts of both of them. 

Not wanting to stay inside by himself, he makes his way to the sliding doors and steps outside. "What the hell are you two doing out here?" Filip asks as he closes the door behind him, already missing the refreshing cold air he left inside. "It's too fucking hot today!"

"It's not that hot," Calle replies as he pops open a can of beer and gulps some down. Filip stares at Calle in disbelief. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's in the upper 90s and humid as hell! Even Satan would say it was too hot out here!" 

"Relax, we have refreshments," Craig replies while digging around in the cooler resting on the ground between his and Craig's chairs. Exclaiming triumphantly, he pulls out another can of beer and tosses it at Filip. He manages to catch it before it connects with his head and glares at Craig in annoyance. 

"You are such a dick," he says, forcing himself to keep from looking anywhere below Craig's and Calle's waist. Craig smirks and lets his eyes trail up and down Filip's body, taking in the t-shirt soaked through with sweat and his running shorts.

"Take your shirt off and stay a while. It's not like you have anywhere else to be."

Filip finds himself flushing from the scrutiny and begins to shift nervously from foot to foot. is silent for a few moments, debating on telling his roommates off and going back inside where he won't die from heatstroke. He jumps in surprise when an ice cube is thrown at him. He glares at Calle who smiles innocently while reaching back inside the cooler for another piece of ice. Without taking his eyes off of Filip's, brings the ice cube to his mouth and licks it suggestively.

Filip looks over at Craig and sees that he's doing the same thing with his own ice cube. When he sees that Filip is looking at him, Craig winks.   
"Well? What do you want to do?" he asks, as he lowers the ice cube and slowly runs it down his chest pausing briefly to circle his nipple with it.

Filip can feel his body reacting to the suggestive way his roommates are teasing him with the sight of them and those damn ice cubes. Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in his head, realization hitting him like a sack of bricks. "You fuckers knew!"

"Knew what?" Calle asks, feigning confusion. 

"You figured out that I liked you. Both of you!"

Calle and Craig both start to cackle. "You weren't exactly obvious, Fil," 

Calle replies before tossing another ice cube at Filip. "Besides, we heard you moan our names while you were jacking off in the shower."

"That, combined with the fact that you have been taking a lot more showers as of late kind of proved what we already knew," Craig adds. 

Giving Filip another grin, he asks, "Well? What do you want to do? Are you going to join us or what?"

Filip glances at both men, unsure of what he wants to do. After a few beats, before he can talk himself out of it, he plops down in the chair set up between both Calle and Craig. He settles into his seat and closes his eyes. As soon his eyes are closed, he feels a hand slowly sliding up his thigh, when fingertips brush against Filip's half hard cock through the thin material of his running shorts, it moves back down Filip's leg.   
Meanwhile, another hand grazes Filip's nipple through his t-shirt, circling it through the thin material. Filip opens his eyes a crack and looks at his roommates, swallowing hard at the look of pure lust on their faces. Clearing his throat, he croaks, 

"If you're wanting to do that, we're going inside. I'm not into voyeurism." 

He can hear Craig and Calle speaking quietly to one another. Several seconds go by and Filip is starting to think he made a mistake. Before he can apologize, he's yanked to his feet by Calle. 

"Come on, Fil. Let's go make up for lost time, he says as he and Craig and pull him inside the house and heading straight for the master bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and talk hockey with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!


	30. “One more chapter.” - Pekka/Juuse - College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Pekka/Juuse set in a college AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Juuse yawned and rubbed his eyes. He knew he should go to bed but his book was too good to put down. It was the last book in the series and he really really wanted to finish it. 

After he yawned again for the fifth time in the span of a couple of minutes, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up and blinked blearily at his boyfriend.   
“Why don’t you come to bed?” Pekka murmured as he ran his fingers through Juuse’s hair. Juuse shook his head and dropped his eyes back down to the book in his lap. 

“Just one more chapter,” he said through yet another yawn. He could hear Pekka chuckling before walking away. He had just gotten to the end of a paragraph when his eyes drooped shut. 

“Juuse.” 

Juuse’s jerked up and he looked around in confusion. With a frown, he looked at Pekka who was smiling knowingly. “How long was I asleep?” he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes again. 

“About five minutes,” Pekka replied. He reached down and plucked the book from Juuse’s hands. Juuse weakly protested but found he was just too tired to argue. Not to mention that Pekka was stubborn and would win any argument he put forth. 

Reluctantly, he held up his bookmark and watched as Pekka slipped inside the book before setting it down on the coffee table. He held his hand out to Juuse and smiled.   
“Come on. I’ll even let you be the big spoon tonight.”

Juuse managed a soft laugh as he placed his hand in Pekka’s and allowed himself to be pulled up. As they were walking back to their bedroom, he asked, “Can we skip class tomorrow? I really want to finish my book.”

Pekka chuckled. “Is that book more important than your education?” he teased.

“Yes,” Juuse replied, looking up at Pekka and sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. Pekka shook his head and gave Juuse’s hand a squeeze. 

“You stay home and sleep in. I’ll go and take notes for you.”

Juuse smiled triumphantly and climbed into bed. “You’re the best boyfriend ever,” he mumbled, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	31. “Don’t worry about me.” -(Ryan Hartman/Calle Jarnkrok - Prison Break AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Breathless. Heart racing. They were running out of time._
> 
> _Some mob or gang or whatever decided to bust one of their men out of the prison so Ryan knew this was their only chance at getting out. They were the lowest on the food chain so if they could escape then no one would come looking for them._
> 
> _They only had a short window and one exit out._
> 
> _This would be their only time to escape or they would end up there for the rest of their lives. And that was just not something Ryan wanted to happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“Don’t worry about me.” -(Ryan Hartman/Calle - Prison Break AU)_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Breathless. Heart racing. They were running out of time.

Some mob or gang or whatever decided to bust one of their men out of the prison so Ryan knew this was their only chance at getting out. They were the lowest on the food chain so if they could escape then no one would come looking for them.

They only had a short window and one exit out.

Unfortunately, that run-in with their jail neighbor decided it was high time that Calle was taught a lesson. Ryan stepped in to take the blow. The inmate had somehow broken one of the metal chair legs and had fashioned it into a weapon, one that didn’t feel too great on his knee at the moment.

He had been able to knock him out and Calle stopped him from making the final blow, “Don’t! Ryan, please! Let’s just go. We’re not murderers, let’s just get out of here and live our lives please.” Calle begged him with his big hazel eyes.

Ryan stopped. They didn’t have time anyway.

With what little they could throw into their makeshift pillow knapsacks they cleared out much like how all the other inmates were doing in the prison at the moment. They raced together through the prison until Ryan found their exit behind a closet that no one ever used. Out of camera view and usually locked. He had a pick that could fix that.

They got through the door and after some maneuvering, they got through the window that was supposed to be barred. It wasn’t. Due to the area, the ground came up above the window making it nearly impossible for anyone to get out. Not for Ryan. He had spent days, weeks, months digging and pushing out dirt, rocks, and mud to get through. Now they had their escape.

He pulled Calle through and together they raced across the grassy lawn. All eyes were focused on the side where the break-in happened. Ryan and Calle were escaping through the back. They avoided all lights, running blindly through the dark. The power was still down but Ryan knew it would be back on soon.

The fence would be electrified again and then they’d never escape. They ran until they could hardly breathe and there they saw the fence. They saw the small hole dug out by Ryan when no one was looking. He could probably cry if he wasn’t so worried about getting out. They were almost there when his knee buckled and gave out from underneath him. He tripped, rolling, and knocking his face over the rocks that bulged to the surface. 

He felt a rock slice through the palm of his hand and he felt like he might pass out. But a voice pulled him back as they tugged for him to get back up.

“Get up! Ryan get up! We have to go!”

He looked up through his blurred vision and smiled at the hazel brown eyes that stunned him the first time they had met. Both of them brought in under terrible circumstances, both innocent of a crime they didn’t commit, but because they had no one to protect them they plead guilty so they could have a shorter sentence.

It still didn’t ease the pain and burden of being betrayed by the people he thought he could trust, and so they found each other. When he found out they would be cell mates he made it his mission not to make any friends. Do his time, get out. That’s what he thought at first. He soon discovered the kindness in Calle’s heart and how his friends had tricked him into a crime that he wasn’t even a part of. They did it because of who he was. Calle didn’t try to bother him, but when their murderous neighbor discovered who Calle was that was when Ryan stepped in. 

It was slow, it was a burn that Ryan hadn’t let himself feel in a long time, but Calle gave him time and by doing so he fell very hard for the other man. By doing so they found a love that was deeply forbidden within the prison walls. They kept quiet, they kept out of trouble, and no one paid them any attention since there were others like them in the prison. Their neighbor was the only exception. 

But none of that mattered now. He was down for the count and soon guards would be out there to pick them up and drag them back inside. He didn’t want it to end this way, but….

“Go. Calle, you need to get out of here. Go to the town I told you about, use the money we found, and call Bobby. He’s the only one that’ll help you. Get out of here. Get your life back.”

“No! No, I’m not leaving you here! That’s not happening! We’re a team. We did this together. We’re getting through this together.”

“Don’t worry about me. My time ended as soon as I was locked up in that cell. There is no life for me out there. There is for you.”

He saw tears prick the corners of Calle’s beautiful eyes as he held him up. “No! That’s not happening! I’m not leaving you behind! There is no life for me out there without you in it. I wasn’t anything to anybody out there. Then I met you and you made me feel like someone again. So I’m not leaving and you’re not arguing. Come on!”

Shock filled his system as he felt and witnessed the strength from the lean man. He was able to heave him back to his feet, and together they made it to the fence. It took a bit of time to get through, but just as they did they heard the hum of the power coming back on. They were able to make it out.

“Come on. We don’t have time to lose. We need to find a safe place and ditch these uniforms.” Calle nodded and together they disappeared into the forest.

The End?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	32. “It looks good on you.” - Roman/Calle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note: This drabble contains Mpreg.

Calle hated being bored. 

He wasn't proud of that particular trait of his. He knew it drove his mate, Roman, nuts. Normally, he would have found plenty of fun ways to alleviate said boredom but considering he was eight and a half months pregnant, his options dropped considerably. 

With a frustrated grunt, he picked up the tv remote and started to flip through channels. He's a few seconds from throwing the remote across the room when the front door opens. Calle swivels around and smiles. 

"Thank God! I was so bored!" He got to his feet as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast at all, and waddled over to where Roman was slipping his shoes off. When Roman looked up, he froze, staring at Calle with surprise. 

"What?" Calle felt his face heat and he wrapped his arms around himself self-consciously. Roman reached over and set his hands on Calle's hips, gently pulling him closer. 

"Is that the sweater my mom sent?"

Calle looked down at the fuzzy sweater he was currently wearing and nodded. "Why? Does it look stupid? It's the belly, right?" 

Roman grinned as he slipped the tips of his fingers beneath the hem of the sweater, softly caressing Calle's lower back. "I was thinking the opposite, actually. It looks good on you, babe."

Calle snorted. "You must be losing your eyesight because I look like a beached whale." 

"You make a very sexy whale."

"Shut up."

Roman leaned forward until they're a hairsbreadth apart. "I'd like to see you make me." 

"Isn't that how I got pregnant in the first place?" Calle teased. They stared at one another for a beat before laughing. Roman shook his head and pressed a kiss onto Calle's forehead. 

"Come on. How about a massage?"

"Does said massage come with a happy ending?" Calle asked as he batted his eyelashes at Roman. 

"To be determined," Roman replied. He winked at his mate before leading him back to their bedroom.


	33. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”- Pekka/Juuse - Harry Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was so nervous._
> 
> _His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding in his chest._
> 
> _He had set up everything perfectly for what he planned to do._
> 
> _Ever since they announced the annual Yule Ball around Christmas he was anxiously preparing to make everything perfect for when he asked his crush to the dance. Pekka knew deep down that Juuse would probably say yes, but he was still nervous that he might say no. He was a major romantic, as many of his fellow Gryffindor friends would poke at him about, but he was proud of this little quirk about himself. It was how he ended up meeting his crush, to begin with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a sweet little drabble to enjoy before the holiday is upon us. Merry Christmas and everyone everywhere have a great holiday this season! 
> 
> With love from SuperDarkRose and GuxionLove, we love you all! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” -Pekka/Juuse - Harry Potter AU_ **

 

* * *

 

 

He was so nervous.   
  
His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding in his chest.   
  
He had set up everything perfectly for what he planned to do.   
  
Ever since they announced the annual Yule Ball around Christmas he was anxiously preparing to make everything perfect for when he asked his crush to the dance. Pekka knew deep down that Juuse would probably say yes, but he was still nervous that he might say no. He was a major romantic, as many of his fellow Gryffindor friends would poke at him about, but he was proud of this little quirk about himself. It was how he ended up meeting his crush, to begin with.   
  
He had seen him in classes and from afar. Juuse was a Hufflepuff, but that didn't matter much to him at all. He was sweet, kind, and had an underlying strength that no one could see except for him. His friends would mess with him all of the time and push him to ask Juuse out, but he was always so nervous because he was afraid he might say no. That Juuse wasn't into guys or whatever, but one day he saw Juuse blushing and shyly speaking with a fellow 4th-year student. He was built in stature and had dark brown eyes. Pekka felt his heart sink as the student went to hold Juuse's hand.   
  
Pekka didn't think he would have a chance, being a 6th-year student, but then one day he found Juuse crying and instincts told him to help. He sat down and Juuse confessed to being tricked by the student he had seen before. Juuse had thought he liked him but instead was doing it as a prank. Pekka saw the blue fingers on the young boy and Pekka used a spell to clean them up.   
  
That was the first day he saw Juuse smile at him. Just for him.    
  
They soon became fast friends and in doing so became friends with many others he didn't realize Juuse had. The peak came when they announced the Yule Ball and Professor McGonagall was teaching a dancing class that was mandatory for all students. He had been nervous when she asked for them to pick a partner to dance with, especially all of the girls that kept trying to hit on him, but he saw Juuse nervously standing down the ways. His heart was hammering in his chest as he made the leap.  He stood up and walked down the way, hearing the girls already giggling and whispering on who he would pick. He came to stand in front of Juuse who looked up at him with his owlishly big blue eyes, shock written all over his face, "May I have this dance?"   
  
Juuse blushed from head to toe before smiling and taking his offered hand. It was a bit awkward at first since they both didn't know how to dance, but then they found a rhythm and found Juuse leaning more and more against him. He just knew right then and there he had to ask Juuse out to the ball.   
  
He watched as the sun began to set and he stood nervously in the abandoned tower that most had used just to hang-out or make-out. He made sure everything was set up perfectly for this and waited patiently for Juuse to hopefully arrive. He had left a note for him to meet him in the tower they usually hung-out in around sunset. He began to get nervous as he didn't see any sign of Juuse at all.    
  
Just as the sun was about to set he felt his heart break thinking he didn't want to come, but then there was a flurry of footsteps and then the door being flung open as Juuse came in. His hair was wild and blown all over the place as he frantically tried to calm himself down. "I'm...I'm so sorry I'm late. I...I couldn't get out of Quidditch practice. I'm so so sorry I'm…"  He paused as he looked around and his eyes went wide at the sight.   
  
"Oh wow," Juuse whispered as he walked through hovering twinkling stars lit up all around him. They looked like snowflakes but they were immobile and floating gracefully in the air. It was warm in the tower which shouldn't be the case with the snowflakes, but he was breathless as he saw the lights around him.   
  
"Pekka."   
  
Pekka smiled big and wide as he stepped closer to the other boy, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."   
  
Juuse smiled shyly before doing as he asked. He pulled out his wand and with a spell he's practiced for weeks conjured up a special gift into Juuse's palms, "Now, open your eyes."   
  
He did and gasped at the beautiful gift in his hands. In his hands lay a gorgeous ice rose, fluttering, and blooming much like a real flower would. It shined bright like diamonds and Pekka watched as Juuse swallowed hard at the sight, "This is so beautiful Pekka. This is such a hard spell to master. You must have spent hours working on this!"   
  
"I did, but it was worth it for you. There's one more thing." He waved his wand again and swirled the hovering snowflakes around them until they were hovering in a pattern in the air. He watched Juuse clutch the rose to his chest with one hand as the other went to cover his mouth.   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Yes. Will you go to the Ball with me?"   
  
Juuse smiled, eyes watering at the overwhelming emotions of the evening, "Yes. I'd love to go to the ball with you. I was so hoping you would ask. I wanted to ask you but I was so nervous and I…" Pekka cut him off with a kiss to his sweet lips. He heard Juuse gasp before clinging to him as Pekka deepened the kiss.   
  
Later when the Yule Ball was upon them Pekka watched with bated breath as Juuse walked down the steps towards him. He wore an all-white suit, with some gold to represent his house. His eyes sparkled in the candlelight. Many were shocked to discover Pekka, the head boy of the Gryffindor house had asked a shy boy from Hufflepuff to the ball, but he didn't much care.    
  
He presented Juuse with another ice rose and together they danced the night away underneath the glow of the illuminating candlelight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose/@BlueDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	34. “That’s okay, I bought two.” - Pekka/Roman - College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!!!! GuixonLove here! I hope you guys had a great holiday. I know I'm still full from going to two Christmas dinners. 
> 
> I'm posting this chapter a day early because tomorrow I'll be going to Nashville to visit Jess and won't have the chance to post it then. So, enjoy reading this week's drabble: Pekka and Roman in a college AU with plenty of flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

Roman stares at the textbook in front of him, trying to cram for an English exam that he has to take in two hours. After re-reading the same sentence five times, he slams the book closed and flops forward, banging his head against the desk.

"You keep that up, you're going to give yourself a concussion."

Roman looks up and sees his roommate, Pekka, standing beside the table he's sitting at and smiling at him. Roman's heart flutters at the sight and he quickly squashes that feeling. Over the last few months, he had developed a massive crush on Pekka. With every night they study together or watch tv in the common room, his feelings only grew much to Roman's dismay. 

Clearing his throat, he shrugs and replies, "Perhaps that's what I'm going for. If I have a concussion, I don't have to take the test!"

"I don't think it works that way," Pekka chuckles as he takes a seat across from him. Roman is about to come up with a retort when his eyes land on a coffee cup in Pekka's hand. Without saying a word, he reaches over and snatches it. 

Rolling his eyes, Pekka huffs, "Oh, go ahead. It's not like I was planning on drinking that or anything." 

"I think I need it more than you do," Roman counters before taking a huge gulp from the cup and sighs contentedly. The coffee is not too hot and has just the right amount of cream and sugar. He's about to take another swig when the cup is swiped from his hand. Roman narrows his eyes and starts to reach for it but Pekka holds it out of reach.

"Relax, you big baby. I bought two," Pekka sets his cup down out of reach before reaching into his bag and pulling out a large thermos. Handing it over to Roman he adds, "If you had just been a little more patient you would have seen that, jackass."

Roman sticks his tongue out at Pekka. "You know I have a coffee addiction. I see it, I take it."

"Yes, I am more than aware of your greedy ways when it comes to coffee," Pekka says as he sits back in his chair and smirks. "Hence me coming prepared."

"Well, I really do appreciate it." Roman sets the thermos down and lets his eyes drift back down to his textbook a look of resignation on his face. Pekka follows Roman's gaze before reaching over and picking up the book. 

"How about I quiz you?" he offers as he opens the book to the spot   
Roman had bookmarked. 

Roman gives Pekka a grateful smile. "Coffee savior AND tutor? I could kiss you, Peks!" As soon as the words leave his mouth, heat spreads across his face and he mentally kicks himself. He silently prayed Pekka would blame his lack of a filter to stress and not say anything. 

Hesitantly, he shoots a glance at Pekka, trying to gauge his response. Pekka's head is slightly tilted as if he's studying him. After a few tense seconds, he looks back down at the book and says nonchalantly, 

"If you pass this exam, I'll let you."

Roman's eyes widen in surprise. He opens his mouth to ask Pekka what that meant but Pekka cuts him off and begins to quiz him. Not wanting to make things any more awkward, Roman pushes the whole thing from his mind and focuses on the questions Pekka shoots him. 

About a week later, Roman struts into their room and drops something on Pekka's lap. After pausing the game he had been playing on his phone, Pekka picks the sheet of paper up and looks it over. After a couple of seconds, he looks up at Roman who grins smugly. 

"Would you look at that? I passed," he says in a conversational tone. 

"Indeed you did."

The two of them stare at one another for several beats before both reaching out and kissing.

When they eventually pull apart, Pekka reaches up and playfully flicks Roman's nose. "Took you long enough," he says before grabbing Roman's hand and tugging him down onto the bed next to him. 

"Wait. You-?" Roman stutters, unable to comprehend what Pekka just said. Pekka chuckles.

"Use your words," he teases. Roman glares at him without any heat before saying,

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You never asked." 

"Are you telling me we could have been making out ages ago?" Roman exclaimed. When Pekka just grins at him, Roman growls before tackling Pekka back onto the bed and kissing him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved and appreciated as they help to feed the muse. Thank you so much for reading!


	35. "After You" - Pekka/Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They were walking out towards the park when Juuse's phone went off. Juuse handed his iced coffee to Pekka as he dug it out his phone and began texting away as they walked._
> 
> _"You're going to run into something if you keep doing that."_
> 
> _Juuse snorted as he kept typing away, "I'm paying attention. I've been doing this for a while. I know you're a little bit older but this is how it is now."_
> 
> _Pekka rolled his eyes at his young lover as they continued to walk, "How it is now is that you're going to run into a lamppost one day and I won't be there to hold you back."_
> 
> _The young man looked up at him with a smirk before looking back down at his phone, "You'll always be there for me. Just like I'll be there for you too."_
> 
> _Pekka shook his head, but with a smile on his face, "That's true, but just be cautious for me okay?" He murmured and kissed the top of Juuse's head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back and proud in the new year!!
> 
> Happy New Year and we hope you enjoy coming back to something sweet!
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“After you.” - Pekka/Juuse_ **

 

* * *

 

 

It was a bright and sunny day, but cool enough to wear their hoodies or sweaters out.  
  
They had just picked up some coffee and were heading out towards the park to enjoy some sunshine out of the rainy season that had hit them as of late. Pekka had suggested they get out after being cooped up in the house for three days.  
  
Juuse whined but caved after Pekka offered to get coffee for him.   
  
They were walking out towards the park when Juuse's phone went off. Juuse handed his iced coffee to Pekka as he dug it out his phone and began texting away as they walked.   
  
"You're going to run into something if you keep doing that."  
  
Juuse snorted as he kept typing away, "I'm paying attention. I've been doing this for a while. I know you're a little bit older but this is how it is now."  
  
Pekka rolled his eyes at his young lover as they continued to walk, "How it is now is that you're going to run into a lamppost one day and I won't be there to hold you back."  
  
The young man looked up at him with a smirk before looking back down at his phone, "You'll always be there for me. Just like I'll be there for you too."  
  
Pekka shook his head, but with a smile on his face, "That's true, but just be cautious for me okay?" He murmured and kissed the top of Juuse's head.  
  
They were coming up at a crosswalk that headed over to the park and Juuse didn't see the light change at the last second. Too busy looking down on his phone that he didn't stop. "Juuse! Juuse, stop!"  
  
Juuse was so engrossed with his phone that he didn't hear Pekka's warning and continued walking. Pekka panicked and dropped his coffee, gripping the back of Juuse's hoodie and jerking him back from the edge of the sidewalk. He was able to stop Juuse from stepping into the street just as the cars started coming.   
  
Juuse was trembling, his eyes wide as the realization of what could have happened if Pekka hadn't been there dawned on him. Turning his head, he looked up at Pekka, eyes watering. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't..."  
  
Pekka wrapped his arms around Juuse and hugged him tightly. "You're okay, sweetheart. You're safe," he murmured as he rubbed Juuse's back with his free hand, his left hand still holding on to Juuse's coffee.   
  
"I didn't hear you. I-if you hadn't been there." Juuse sniffled and buried his face into the front of Pekka's sweatshirt. They stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the glares people shot them as they walked around them.   
  
"You have to be aware of your surroundings, Juuse, especially when we're in such a busy part of town," Pekka said softly.   
  
Juuse took a deep breath before nodding, "Okay. Thank you for being there for me daddy."  
  
"Of course. I'm always going to be here for you, baby." He kissed his forehead before turning back towards the crosswalk. The light turned green and Pekka gestured for him to go first.   
  
"Oh no, after you," Juuse said with a shake of his head. "I've had enough with leading the way for today."  
  
Pekka chuckled as he took Juuse's hand and the two of them crossed the road. Once they were on the other side, he handed the iced coffee back to Juuse making the young man look up at him in surprise, "How did you manage to save? No, you know what, never mind. You've already got an inflated ego enough for one day."   
  
"Well, I'm the best. So, of course, I'm going to save what's more important to me," Pekka answered regardless.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"No, I really don't. Kind of love you a lot actually, when you're not being a major dick."  
  
Pekka chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his waist as they got across the street, "The only dick you'll ever want."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
Pekka laughed as he kissed the young man's forehead again, "You owe me a coffee."  
  
"For what? For saving my life?" the young man sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"No, for wasting perfecting good coffee."  
  
"Dick."  
  
"Love you too, baby."  
  
They continued to bicker playfully with each other, smiling all the while as they went to get Pekka another coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose/@BlueDarkRose1
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	36. “We’ll figure it out.” Jessica (Pekka/Juuse -Single Dad AU; Follow up to #25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Juuse thought that he might be in a dream._
> 
> _There was no way that a handsome man found interest in him at all...and yet…_
> 
> _Ever since that day he saved Pekka’s sweet daughter Lucy it was as if he had become a permanent fixture in their lives. He rarely hung out at his place unless he was hanging out with his friends, taking that time to spend it with Pekka at his home whenever he didn’t have a class that he needed to attend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> We hope that your New Year has turned out the way you've wanted it to. Now, please enjoy this new drabble written by yours truly. <3<3<3
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“We’ll figure it out.” Jessica (Pekka/Juuse -Single Dad AU; Follow up to #25)_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Juuse thought that he might be in a dream.

There was no way that a handsome man found interest in him at all...and yet…

Ever since that day he saved Pekka’s sweet daughter Lucy it was as if he had become a permanent fixture in their lives. He rarely hung out at his place unless he was hanging out with his friends, taking that time to spend it with Pekka at his home whenever he didn’t have a class that he needed to attend.

True to Pekka’s word, he allowed Juuse to stay with Lucy to learn some English with the tutor as well. The older woman was kind and knew how to speak to him and to her separately the way they needed. It wasn’t until after a late afternoon class at school did one of his friends tell him that Pekka was paying extra for Juuse to learn English.

“Mik, he wouldn’t do that. He knows I don’t want him paying anything for me...I mean if it’s food then that’s different but he wouldn’t…”

“Juus, you and I both know that tutor isn’t just teaching you English for free. There’s no way. People like that want extra if teaching other people. Look, I know it’s hard to swallow, but if this guy really does care about you like you say he does, then he’s not doing this for free.”

Juuse mind rolled and tumbled over this bit of information and grimaced realizing too late that the guy he was building a relationship with was paying for these lessons for him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, to be honest. A part of him wanted to be upset and yet, he hadn’t felt this confident about his English since coming to America. He blew out a breath and stayed calm. This wasn’t something to start a fight about if anything the biggest fear he had was their date coming up.

Now, they’ve had plenty of dates since that day they met, but because of his schedule and Pekka taking care of Lucy, they haven’t actually worked up to going out on the town. Tonight they were finally going to go out to dinner and see a movie together. It was that action flick Juuse had been dying to see and Pekka begrudgingly agreed to see it because of him. He wasn’t nervous about the date itself, but moreover about the comments that would surely come their way due to their age gap. It was obvious that he was a college student whereas Pekka was obviously older than him, could very easily be his college professor. He feared the stares and comments that would come their way.

Not for himself, he wasn’t afraid to defend himself, but as for Pekka...that he wasn’t sure. Pekka said he could, but he’s never been with a man out in public, even though he stated time and time again that he was Bi. But still…

Juuse fist-bumped his friend and went to skate his way over to Pekka’s place.

 

///\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\

 

“I’m so sorry Juuse. We can go out another time, but I’m so sorry. I thought she would come but I guess I’ll be looking for another babysitter, again.” Juuse was frustrated but it wasn’t Pekka’s fault that the babysitter canceled to come over at the last minute. He just...he really was looking forward to tonight.

“It’s fine, we’ll figure it out later okay? No biggie. As long as I can hang out with you that’s all that matters to me.” He watched the older man smile softly and Juuse knew he had said the right thing.   
  
“Thank you, I am sorry again,” Pekka said leaning down to kiss his cheek.   
  
Juuse sighed, “It’s fine. This is more than fine.” He sighed again as Pekka moved his lips over his own until they were interrupted by a small body coming to crawl onto their laps. Juuse laughed as he pulled away and tickled the little girl in his lap. She laughed and giggled as he blew raspberries onto her little belly before looking up at Pekka who was filming the whole thing with a huge soft smile on his face. That was when Juuse got the most brilliant idea ever. It was terrifying, but he wanted this. He wanted to take this risk.

“How about...how about we all go out tonight?” He asked shyly and saw when Pekka’s face morph into surprise. 

“Re...really? Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this for me.”

“I want to. This isn’t just for you, this will be for me too. I know we haven’t been together long, but...jeez Pekka I just want to be a part of your life okay? And that means…”  _ ‘It means her too’  _ went unsaid but the older man got the picture as he leaned forward to kiss him deeply. Lucy giggled as she watched the whole thing, not really understand what was happening, but happy that it was.

“If you’re really sure. I want you to be here with us too. It would mean the world to me and for her.” They leaned their foreheads together as a bubbling warmth ran right up through Juuse’s body. He wasn’t sure where this would go, but he was happy to follow it all of the way.

“So Lucy? You want to go out to get some food with me and Juuse?” The little girl looked as if she might explode with happy emotions as she hugged herself around Juuse’s neck.

“Yes! Yes please, papa! We can share chocolate ice cream!” They both laughed as Pekka pulled them all into a big hug. 

“Yup, we can all share ice cream and maybe see a movie! Sound like fun!” Lucy cheered happily before kissing both Pekka and Juuse’s cheeks.

“It’ll be great! We can be one big family! Oh! I’m gonna wear my pretty dress!” She jumped from Juuse’s lap to race up the stair leaving Juuse to stare after her with a smile on his face. He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest at what Lucy said. It should have been weird to imagine them as a big family together, but…

He didn’t.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Pekka held something out for him to see. “Lucy drew this at school today. I know we’ve only been together for a short period of time, but...it makes me...well, I like what I see from this.” Juuse felt his lip begin to wobble and his eyes begin to water as he touched the picture. It was a picture of Pekka and Lucy, but what got him was there was Juuse holding Pekka’s hand right in front of the house. It was just a child’s drawing but it made him feel things he never thought he would ever feel before in his whole life.

“I’m not pressuring you with anything, I just thought you would…”

“I love it! It’s perfect. I think you should put this in a frame for sure.”

“Really? Why’s that?”

Juuse blushed as he looked away, unable to meet the older man in the eye, “Because...it’ll...it’ll be like our family photo, right?” He didn’t hear from the older man for a moment and he swore he wanted to die for getting it so wrong before he was being turned into Pekka’s arms. Pekka buried his face into the crook of Juuse neck as they held each other together.

“Yes. We still have time though. I...I still want to take things..slow, but..it’s hard, because...wow I really like you very much.” Juuse gripped his shirt tightly as they held each other close.

“I feel the same way. I want to wait for...anything big until after I graduate, but...I hope something big does happen because I’ll be waiting.” He was still blushing, his heart slamming hard against his chest as Pekka pulled back to smile down at him.

“Yeah, I hope you do, because we’ll wait for you. Then we can be a true family.” Juuse wanted to cry. It was like they were already planning out their future together and yet it didn’t scare him one bit. 

It excited him.

Their moment of love for the other was broken by the cries that came from upstairs, “Papa! I can’...can’t find my dress!!” They chuckled together before Juuse leaned up to kiss Pekka softly.

“Do you want me to come up and help?”

“Of course, I would love for you too.” They shared another kiss before going up the stairs to take of the little girl upstairs. It would be a bit of a wait before anything else could happen, but Juuse would enjoy every moment until the day came when they could all truly become a family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose/@BlueDarkRose1
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	37. “Can I kiss you?” - Pekka/Juuse; Royalty AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse's first date with Prince Pekka. This is a follow up to drabble #14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

During the weeks following the prince's birthday ball, Juuse became a nervous wreck. After the party, he had found Miikka and told him about his interaction with Prince Pekka and how the prince asked him out on a date.

At first, Miikka had thought that Juuse was pulling a prank on him, but when he saw the serious expression on his friend's face, he began bombarding him with questions.

"When are you going to see him again? Did you exchange numbers? Where is he taking you?"

Juuse laughed before shaking his head. "I have no idea, okay? He didn't really give me any details."

"Well, I can find out soon enough," Miikka replied with a grin. "I do have connections and all."

Juuse rolled his eyes and playfully punched Miikka's arm. "I don't want to know," he said before focusing on unboxing the new fabrics that had come in. He could hear his parents in the main room of their shop, conversing with a client who had come in to be fitted for a new suit.

As he's pulling a large bolt of gold silk out of a box, he felt Miikka slapping his arm. "What?" he snapped before looking at the door of the storeroom and seeing Prince Pekka standing in the doorway.

"Oh!" Juuse quickly remembered his manners and dipped in a quick bow, Miikka doing the same beside him.

"I thought I told you didn't have to do that," Pekka said with a smile as he stepped further into the room and looked at Miikka. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Juuse glanced at his friend and saw a flush spreading across his face. Miikka cleared his throat a couple of times before he admitted, "I, um, spend a lot of time with your, ahem, butler."

A knowing grin came across Pekka's face. "Ah, so you're the one Calle has been talking about nonstop. I was beginning to think he made you up."

Juuse bit his lip to keep from laughing while Miikka turned an even brighter shade of red. Luckily, Miikka was saved from further embarrassment when Pekka turned and smile at Juuse. "I was wondering if you were free to have dinner with me tonight."

"I'd like that," Juuse replied with a shy smile. Pekka grinned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto Juuse's cheek.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he murmured as he straightened. Giving Juuse one last smile, Pekka said goodbye and walked out of the storeroom. As soon as they're alone again, Miikka grabbed Juuse by the arms and excitedly shook him.

"Awww, my best friend is going on a date with prince charming," he cooed.

Juuse shrugged Miikka's hands off but couldn't get rid of his smile.  
"Shut up and help me figure out what to wear tonight."

* * *

 

At eight o'clock sharp, a sleek black car pulled up in front of his parent's atelier. The driver's side door opened and a man wearing a suit walked around the car and opened the door. Juuse quietly thanked him and climbed into the car. The entire drive, Juuse fidgeted, trying to keep his nerves in check.

The car came to a stop in front of the castle. Juuse swallowed hard and took a couple of deep breaths before he climbed out of the car and followed the driver inside.

He was led to a small dining room where Pekka was already seated.

"Hi," Juuse said, feeling his cheeks start to heat.

"Hi," Pekka replied as he stood and walked over to Juuse. "You look amazing."

Juuse's blush deepened. "Thank you," he said before he shyly ducked his head. Pekka reached over and took Juuse's hand.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No! I mean...maybe a little," Juuse sighed before he lifted his head and met Pekka's eyes. "Sorry. I just...What could a gorgeous prince see in a lowly commoner like me?"

Pekka's expression softened as he gave Juuse's hand a slight squeeze. "You're not some lowly commoner. Not to me," he said.

"I hope you're hungry," Pekka said as he led Juuse towards the table, pulling out his chair for him. "I had my chef prepare some of my favorite dishes."

"I pretty much eat anything you put in front of me," Juuse replied. "Except mushrooms. Those are disgusting and should be banned."

Pekka laughed as he sat down across from Juuse. "Well, lucky for you, all of tonight's dishes are mushroom-free."

"Good because mushrooms are a major dealbreaker for me."

"Noted," Pekka said before motioning at a woman standing off to the side. She curtsied and hurried off, returning with two covered plates which she sat down in front of each man. After checking to see if they needed anything else, she curtsied once more and left the room.

Dinner went by in a blur. As the minutes passed, Juuse found himself becoming more and more comfortable with the prince. They shared stories of their childhoods and thoughts of random books and movies. Juuse didn't think he'd laughed as much as he did with Pekka.

When the last of the dishes are cleared away, Pekka stood and helped Juuse out of his seat. "I'm glad you came," he told him, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair from Juuse's forehead.

"Me too," Juuse whispered. As he looked at Pekka, he noticed the prince's eyes kept darting down towards his lips.

Pekka took a step closer and asked softly, "Can I kiss you?"

Juuse could only nod, words suddenly eluding him at that moment. As Pekka leaned in, Juuse closed his eyes and felt sparks shoot through him at the soft brush of Pekka's lips on his own. All too soon, Pekka pulled away. Juuse's eyes fluttered open and he saw a matching expression of awe on Pekka's face. Gathering up all of his courage, he stood up on his tiptoes and gently pulled Pekka back in for another kiss.

When they broke apart to catch their breath, Pekka pressed his forehead  
against Juuse's and said, "I take it this means I can see you again."

Juuse leaned back and grinned up at him. "You better."

Pekka laughed as he dipped his head back down and captured Juuse's lips once more.


	38. “I like your laugh.” - Pekka/Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As he entered the living room he found Juuse's back turned towards him and was holding his laptop across his legs. He was covering his mouth with one hand as the other played a video on the screen. A giggle erupted from him again and he could see that he was wearing earbuds so he couldn't hear him as he watched the video._
> 
> _He smiled as he walked up behind him to see what he was giggling at and felt himself gasp in surprise as he saw what was playing on the screen._
> 
> _"What?! Pekka?!" Juuse screeches, unlike anything he's ever heard, come from his mouth as he quickly switches to a different tab._
> 
> _"Um...Juuse?"_
> 
> _"It's not what it looks like I swear!"_
> 
> _"Well, it sort of looked like you were watching…"_
> 
> _"I know! I know. Sorry."_
> 
> _He came around the sofa and sat next to him as he went to cover his hand with his own, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with watching that. I'm just curious as to why you were laughing."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Hope you guys are having a great week so far and I hope this will be a nice way to start your weekend<3<3<3
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“I like your laugh.” - Pekka/Juuse Based off of this video_ ** [ **_here_ ** ](https://www.nhl.com/video/rinne-on-his-game-day-routine/t-277350912/c-41037803?tag=program&tagvalue=hockey%20life) **_!_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Pekka sighed in deep relief as he finally heard the best sound in the world. The turning of his key in his front door.   
  
It has been a long long day. Training camp was always difficult, but he managed and was able to get back home before dark.    
  
As he entered his home he could hear soft laughter coming from the living room and he became curious as to who was here. As he dropped everything off by the door, he began to walk closer and heard the soft giggle that was very obviously Juuse's laugh. He loved hearing him laugh. It was so pure and so sweet, he would make Juuse laugh all of the time if he could just to hear him happy like this.   
  
As he entered the living room he found Juuse's back turned towards him and was holding his laptop across his legs. He was covering his mouth with one hand as the other played a video on the screen. A giggle erupted from him again and he could see that he was wearing earbuds so he couldn't hear him as he watched the video.    
  
He smiled as he walked up behind him to see what he was giggling at and felt himself gasp in surprise as he saw what was playing on the screen.    
  
"What?! Pekka?!" Juuse screeches, unlike anything he's ever heard, come from his mouth as he quickly switches to a different tab.   
  
"Um...Juuse?"   
  
"It's not what it looks like I swear!"   
  
"Well, it sort of looked like you were watching…"   
  
"I know! I know. Sorry."   
  
He came around the sofa and sat next to him as he went to cover his hand with his own, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with watching that. I'm just curious as to why you were laughing."   
  
Juuse sighed and unplugged his earbuds as he switched back to the other screen. On the screen, he unpaused the video and began to replay what he was previously watching. It was an interview with Pekka from the 2016 All-Star Weekend in Nashville. They were asking him about his routines and this was what he said:   
  
"Yeah..uh..yeah I like to call them routines..uh, but yeah I uh…"   
  


Laughter was softly heard from the audience before he started to continue, before being interrupted briefly by the host, "You like to sacrifice a live chicken."   
  
The comment catches him off guard and a hard laugh erupts from his lips, "Oh yeah...I uh...I drink the blood of snake...to uh *chuckles* to keep flexible," he laughs softly, chuckles he let loose without meaning too.    
  
Just as Pekka watches himself on the screen laugh he hears a soft giggle escape Juuse's lips as he tries to cover it. He reaches over to pause the video as he looks over to see Juuse blushing behind his hands. "Hey, hey why are you so embarrassed?"   
  
He doesn't get anything for a moment before Juuse erupts next to him, "I like your laugh!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I like your laugh okay! I said it okay!" He buries his face into his arms wrapped around his legs after suddenly moving almost knocking his laptop over. Pekka's able to save it and gently set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa before moving to wrap an arm around the small body of his back-up, his lover.   
  
"Hey, can I tell you something? I love your laugh too. Every time I get to listen to you laugh I get warm all over and I secretly wish I could make you laugh every single day. So I feel honored that I could make you laugh and I wasn't even here to do that. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I love your laugh too."   
  
Juuse slowly lifted his head up and a smile began to spread across his face, "Your laugh is just so raw and genuine and I love listening to it. Not everyone gets to hear it all of the time so it's a treat whenever people can hear it as I do." Pekka's smiling before he can stop himself and soon he's turning his body so he can find Juuse's ticklish spot.   
  
Not many know where it is, so he utilizes this moment to tickle Juuse causing an eruption of laughter and squeaks to escape from him as he tickles him. He laughs just as hard as Juuse tries to fight him off, but it's no use. They end up entangled with one another as Juuse laughs against his chest.    
  
"Do you know what else I love more than your laugh?"   
  
Juuse calms enough to smile down at him, "What's that?"   
  
"You."   
  
Juuse blushes and buries his face into his chest again as he groans, "God you're so cheesy."   
  
"I know, you love it don't you?'   
  
"I do. I love you and your laugh."   
  
They laugh together, this time laying gentle kisses on each other while laying on the sofa, both getting exactly what they both wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose/@BlueDarkRose1
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	39. “Don’t cry.” - Roman/Juuse/Pekka [Focused mainly on Roman and Juuse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week: Roman/Juuse Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a day late. This week has been crazy and I lost track of my days. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

"No! Somebody help me!"

Roman's eyes fly open and he jolts upright, his heart beating a frantic beat at the anguish coming from the person in bed next to him. Glancing to his left, he sees Juuse curled up in a ball facing away from him, shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs.

"Juuse?" he asks softly as he places a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Without saying a word, Juuse rolls over, latching onto Roman. "He…Pekka...So much blood...I couldn't…"

Roman runs a hand over Juuse's back, trying to decipher what he's trying to say when he recalls what Pekka had told him before he left to go back home and visit his parents for a few days.

_Juuse will sometimes have really bad nightmares. They're usually about you or me getting hurt or dying so you'll have to calm him down or he won't be able to go back to sleep._

Roman's heart clenches at seeing Juuse so upset. When he had first moved in with them, he hadn't seen or heard this happening so he had forgotten all about it. Seeing it now was enough to break his heart. He carefully pulls Juuse into his arms, holding him close as he tries to comfort him. "Shh. It's okay, Juus. Pekka is fine. It was just a dream."

Juuse slowly pulls back and looks up at Roman, his eyes full of tears. "It felt so r-real though," he gasps, his chest heaving. Roman reaches up and gently wipes away the tears from Juuse's face.

"Do you want to call him? Will that help?"

"Y-yes. Please."

Roman presses a kiss on Juuse's forehead before reaching behind him and plucking his cell phone off the bedside table. He quickly dials Pekka's number and hands the phone to Juuse who sniffles and wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

"P-Pekka?" he whispers when their lover answers the phone. He babbles in a mixture of Finnish and English, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He then goes silent save for his sniffles and whimpers as he listens to Pekka speaking on the other line. The entire time, Roman runs his fingers through Juuse's hair, trying to offer as much comfort that he can.

After a minute or two, Juuse says goodbye and disconnects the call before handing the phone to Roman. "Thank you," he says quietly. Roman smiles and kisses Juuse softly.

"Come here," he murmurs, setting his phone down and pulling Juuse into his arms. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here."

Juuse nods and snuggles closer to Roman and the two of them drift back to sleep.


	40. “I made this for you.” - Eeli Tolvanen/Miro Heiskanen (Coffee Shop AU; Follow up to #12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It had been 3 months since they started dating and Eeli couldn't have been happier._
> 
> _The Preds were in the top 3 teams in the league and Eeli made an effort to try and attend every game that he could. The league, unfortunately, was still not open with gay players so they had to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. He didn't mind, he really wasn't a person who was open about their relationships so it didn't really bother him at all._
> 
> _He was coming up on his winter break and Christmas was right around the corner. He had originally planned to go back home for the holidays but decided against it due to the early classes that would be in session immediately after Christmas. His internship with the Preds had also gotten busier as well so he stayed with Pekka and Juuse for the holidays. He has never been happier, except now he was about to panic with what to get for Miro for Christmas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> We love all of you and we hope you guys enjoyed Valentine's Day or Single Awareness Day! Either way, we love you and we hope you love double the fun this week with two drabbles instead of one!! First up, a little Christmas loving from our two Finn boys again, and I don't mean Pekka and Juuse, enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_“I made this for you.” - (_ ** **_Eeli Tolvanen/Miro Heiskanen - Coffee Shop AU; Follow up to #12)_ **

 

* * *

 

It had been 3 months since they started dating and Eeli couldn't have been happier.   
  
The Preds were in the top 3 teams in the league and Eeli made an effort to try and attend every game that he could. The league, unfortunately, was still not open with gay players so they had to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. He didn't mind, he really wasn't a person who was open about their relationships so it didn't really bother him at all.   
  
He was coming up on his winter break and Christmas was right around the corner. He had originally planned to go back home for the holidays but decided against it due to the early classes that would be in session immediately after Christmas. His internship with the Preds had also gotten busier as well so he stayed with Pekka and Juuse for the holidays.  He has never been happier, except now he was about to panic with what to get for Miro for Christmas.   
  
It would be his first Christmas while being in a relationship and he was panicking.    
  
He was right in the middle of doing some research on his laptop during his lunch break when two voices nearly gave him a heart attack as they came up. "Ooo! A rose-gold hockey stick! Who are you getting that for?" He slammed the laptop closed as he glared up at one of his bosses.   
  
He was wearing a shit-eating grin on his face and it made him glare harder at him. "No one, just looking."   
  
"I know better. You looking for a gift for Miro, maybe you should try something not related to sports."   
  
"Seriously! What the hell?! He's my boyfriend, not yours."   
  
Juuse laughed just as Pekka came over as well. "What's so funny over here?"   
  
"Our son is trying to find the perfect Christmas gift for his boyfriend and he's trying to get something hockey related."   
  
Pekka chuckled and Eeli rolled his eyes as a sigh escaped him, "I hate you both."   
  
"Oh Eeli, you know we're just trying to help you."   
  
He sighs again just as he goes to put his laptop away. "I know, it's just...I haven't been in a relationship like this before and I want to get him the perfect gift that tells him how much I care. It's so hard."   
  
The couple laughed together making him glare at them once again,    
  
"We're sorry Eeli, but..you're only 18. We know how important this is to you but don't stress yourself out over this. Just do something from the heart. It's sappy but it works. Even if it's not something he would have ever expected. As long as it comes from the heart then that's all that matters."   
  
"You guys are really gross."   
  
Juuse shrugs as he punches his arm making him wince, "Hey, we've been together for almost 3 years so I think we're allowed to be gross. Now, take Pekka's advice, because he's a genius and do something from the heart. But first, clock back in and finish out the rest of your shift."   
  
Eeli shook his head but despite being annoying they were right. He began planning different things he could do for Miro that would be from him and not just from the store. He researched until he came up with the perfect plan for the perfect gift.  He went out as soon as his shift was over and began to gather what he needed for the gift. After that, he began to work. He worked at the arena, at the coffee shop, and then at home putting together the perfect gift. It took weeks but by the time Christmas came around he was placing his gift into a poorly wrapped box.   
  
It wasn't pretty but he did what came from the heart. Pekka and Juuse invited Miro over and they all enjoyed dinner before going into the living area to open the presents. Eeli was beyond nervous as he reached for his gift for Miro and handed it to him just as the other boy handed his to him. 

"You go first." 

"No, you."   
  
"Okay fine," Eeli sighed as he went to unwrap the small box. He was curious after receiving the small present but it didn't much matter as he was happy to be with Miro. He opened the lid and became confused as he found a key inside of the small box. "What? What's this for?"   
  
Miro blushed as he went to hold one of his hands, "I know we've only been together for 3 months, but..but I would really like it if you moved in with me. I know it's really soon, but I haven't felt like this before with anyone in a while and…" he was cut off just as Eeli swooped in to kiss him deep before pulling back to hug him close.   
  
"You seriously want to have me around all of the time? I..ah man I seriously...my gift is so lame compared to yours."   
  
The boy laughed before moving to kiss his blushing cheeks. He was very certain that his freckles were standing out but he sighed as Miro kissed him again. "Your gift is going to be just as amazing, come on." He blushed harder as Miro ripped through the paper on his own gift and closed his eyes as Miro lifted up what was inside.    
  
Inside he held up a handmade scarf, one that he had taken weeks to figure out how to knit together, but now he blushed like crazy seeing how silly his gift was compared to Miro's. "Oh my god, this is so soft! You remembered how cold I get. Did you make this?"   
  
He nodded against his shoulder as he continued to blush. "Um..yeah, I made this for you. You like the color blue and you love everything that's soft and warm. I wanted to try and make something instead of buying something. I know it's not pretty, but…"   
  
"L, this is perfect. I love it so much and do you know why?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you made it. You took the time to make this yourself and that means so much to me. Thank you." Eeli felt his heart soar as he held himself close to the warmth of Miro's body and sighed against his skin.   
  
"This really is the best Christmas."   
  
Miro smiled against his the side of his neck as they sat close together, "Yeah, it really is."    
  
Just as they were about to kiss each other again they heard Juuse gasp. When they looked up they saw Pekka down on one knee holding open a small black velvet box with a ring inside. "Yes! Oh my God, yes! You stupid..stupid...I can't believe how sappy you are! I love you so much!!"    
  
Juuse attacked Pekka into a bear hug as Eeli and Miro laughed at them. "They really are gross," Miro said making Eeli chuckle.   
  
"Yeah, and total show-offs. Seriously?! A proposal on Christmas! You guys really are sappy."   
  
Their words went unnoticed as Pekka and Juuse held each other close. The happiness of the moment was too much for the couple to see the other couple in the room. Eeli chuckled just as he pulled Miro up from the sofa with him. His boyfriend looked at him curiously before a smirk crossed his face.   
  
"Let's give them their space and enjoy the rest of Christmas upstairs."   
  
"God that's terrible L."   
  
"I know, I guess they really did rub off on me."   
  
"You're crazy, let's go." Eeli laughed just as Miro pulled him up the stairs and into the bedroom. The rest of the Christmas went by in bliss and pleasure and he couldn't be happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose/@BlueDarkRose1
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	41. "Go back to sleep." - Ryan Johansen/Filip Forsberg/Viktor Arvidsson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because nothing is funnier than two Tols and one Smol sleeping in the same bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

"I want to sleep in the middle tonight," Viktor announces as they file into the bedroom. Filip and Ryan exchange a look before glancing at their lover. 

"Are you sure?" Ryan asks with a look of skepticism. 

"Yeah, you might not be comfortable between us," Filip chimes in. Viktor ignores them both and climbs into their bed, slipping underneath the covers and shifting until he finds a comfortable position. Filip is the first to shrug and climb into bed beside Viktor, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling closer. Ryan is hesitant for a couple of seconds before sighing and getting into bed on the other side of Viktor. He turns off the light and the three of them fall asleep. 

The next morning, Ryan is the first to wake up. Not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed, he rolls over to snuggle next to Viktor...only to find that Viktor is not next to him. His eyes fly open and he looks around the room before reaching over and shaking Filip awake.

"Go back to sleep," Filip mumbles without opening his eyes. Ryan ignores him and continues to jostle him. Agitated, Filip growls and turns his head to glare at Ryan.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Viktor's gone."

Filip frowns and sits up. He happens to glance down and snorts. "No, he's not."

It's Ryan's turn to frown. "What? Then where the hell is he?"

Filip throws the covers back, revealing Viktor curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed. Ryan stares at this for a few seconds before looking over at Filip. 

"How did he end up down there?"

"Don't know. Really don't care," Filip replies with a yawn. He reaches down and grabs a hold of Viktor's arm, gently tugging him up. Viktor doesn't stir as he's moved back up to the head of the bed. Filip lays back down before telling Ryan, "Mystery solved. Now go back to sleep."

Biting back a fond smile, Ryan pulls the covers back up over them and turns on his side to curl up beside Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find Jess and me on Twitter. Jess: @SuperDarkRose; Ashley: @Hawkeye_Squared


	42. “Is this okay?” - Pekka/Juuse - College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse gets set up on a blind date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

"Get dressed."

Juuse looks up from his book and frowns at his roommate who had just barged into his room. "What? Why?"

Miikka pokes his head out from Juuse's closet and grins, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "You have a date."

"Uh, what?" Juuse stares at Miikka for a few moments before shaking his head. "Very funny. Now, get out of my room. Just then, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt are thrown at him, smacking him in the face. He shoves them aside and shoots a glare at his friend. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get dressed. You have a date," Miikka repeats, speaking slowly as if talking to a child. Juuse folds his arms across his chest and remains rooted in place.

"And who am I going on a date with?" he asks. Miikka's smile grows wider.

"Calle and I found the perfect guy for you."

Juuse groans and picks his book back up. "Well, if Calle's involved, I'm definitely not interested. Now, get out of my room." His book is yanked out of his hands and tossed aside. Before he can protest, Miikka cuts him off.

"Trust me, Juus. You'll want to meet this guy." The two of them stare each other down before Juuse sighs.

"Fine. But if this guy is an asshole, you're doing my chores for a month."

"Get dressed," Miikka repeats for a third time before walking out of the room.

Juuse dresses quickly and meets Miikka by the door. "Here, you're gonna need this," Miikka says as he hands Juuse a blue rose. Juuse stares at the flower in his hand before looking back up at Miikka.

"Where on earth did you find this? Aren't they super rare?"

"I know a guy." Miikka shrugs before opening the door and practically shoving Juuse outside. "Roasted Bean Coffee. Rose in the middle of the table. Now, go before you're late."

Juuse flips Miikka off before getting in his car and driving to their favorite coffee shop near their school.

When he walks into the warm shop, he breathes in deeply, sighing softly at the familiar and comforting smell of cinnamon and espresso. After taking a quick look around the empty dining room, he heads to the counter and orders his usual. As the barista is making his drink, Juuse's eyes keep darting to the front door. With each glance, his nerves become more and more frazzled.

"Sir?" Juuse jumps in surprise and sees the barista holding out a steaming paper cup and staring at him expectantly. He mumbles an apology before darting away. He grabs a table in front of the windows and settles in to wait. He's only sitting alone for five minutes when a shadow falls across the table. Juuse looks up and his mouth drops open when he sees Pekka, his other roommate and longtime crush standing in front of him.

"P-Pekka? What...What are you doing here?"

Pekka looks just as flabbergasted as Juuse. He clears his throat and points to the rose on the table. "Filip and Calle set me up on a blind date," he explains as a blush slowly creeps onto his face. "Told me that my date would have a blue rose on the table."

Juuse's mouth opens and closes several times, shock rendering him speechless. Pekka pulls his chair out and sits down across from Juuse. "I have to admit...I was kind of hoping it was you."

"You...Really?"

Pekka nods and smiles shyly. "I, um, I've had a crush on you for quite a while now."

Juuse's eyes widened in bewilderment. His head spins as a million thoughts run through his head. He finally manages to squeak, "M-me too."

Pekka's smile grows brighter. He reaches across the table and places his hand on top of Juuse's. "Is this okay?" he asks quietly, his blue eyes searching Juuse's.

"Yes." Juuse grins as he laces his fingers with Pekka's. He's about to lean across the table when he hears loud whoops and cheers coming from outside. Pekka and Juuse's head snap to the side and they see Calle, Filip, and Miikka through the window with smug looks on their faces.

"You're welcome, by the way!" Calle chirps before the three of them walk away laughing. Juuse shakes his head and turns to look back at Pekka.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Definitely." Pekka grins and helps Juuse up from his chair. They quickly go back to their dorm and spend the rest of the afternoon making up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Roses: A perfectly blue rose is still elusive like the perfectly black rose. Blue roses cannot be achieved naturally so they represent the unattainable or the mysterious. Blue roses, therefore, embody the desire for the unattainable. They say "I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you"
> 
> You can find me on Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)


	43. “I picked these for you.” - Filip/Viktor (Royalty AU; Follow up to #24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after Filip and Viktor's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

After the wedding, Viktor moved into the castle belonging to Filip’s family. At first, things were a bit difficult for him. He had gotten lost in different wings of the castle on several occasions and avoided asking the servants for anything, choosing instead to try and do the tasks himself. Filip had tried telling Viktor that this was his home now and he didn’t have to worry about anything but Viktor waved his concerns away, telling him he preferred it that way.

The main thing that troubled Filip was the fact that after the wedding, Viktor had asked to be put in a separate bedroom. While he was a little disappointed that his husband didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as him but he understood the reasoning behind it. If Filip were in Viktor’s shoes, he would be a little apprehensive as well. Even though it hurt his feelings, he accepted Viktor’s wishes and gave him the space he seemed to need.

Several months had passed when Filip’s parents had sat him down and brought up the topic of Filip and Viktor still staying in different rooms. His mother had poured them all a couple of tea and said to her son, “The servants are beginning to talk,” she said as she dropped a sugar cube into her cup. “They’re gossiping about the fact that the new prince does nothing but hide in his bedroom or in the gardens as if he’s doing everything in his power to avoid you.”

Filip looked down at his hands and shrugged. “I don’t want to force him to do something he doesn’t want to do,” he replied quietly. Reaching over, his mother covered his hands with one of hers. 

“I know, sweetheart, but your father and I both think that it’s time you two start spending more time together.”

“But first things first, Viktor needs to move into your room,” his father added. “It’s been long enough.”

Filip nodded. “I’ll go talk to him,” he said before getting to his feet. With a bow, he turned and went off to find his husband. 

After asking several servants, they informed him that Viktor was out in the gardens. Gathering all of his courage, Filip walked outside and made his way to the spot that Viktor always visited. On his way, he saw the roses had begun to bloom. Petals ranging from pale pink to sunny yellow and red the color of blood were lightly swaying in the breeze. 

A memory came to the forefront of Filip’s mind and with a smile, he carefully plucked several roses before going in search of his husband once more.   
He found Viktor sitting beneath a willow tree, a book forgotten in his lap as he stared off into space. Filip took a deep breath and stepped beneath the drooping branches. Viktor snapped out of his reverie and looked up at Filip with wide eyes. 

“F-Filip. I-. What are you doing here?” 

Filip smiled and nodded at the ground beside him. “May I?” 

Viktor stared at him in stunned silence for several seconds before he nodded once. Filip approached his husband slowly as though Viktor was a scared animal. When he sat down, he held out the small bouquet of roses he had collected. 

“I picked these for you,” he explained, giving Viktor a small smile. Hesitantly, Viktor took the flowers and brought them to his nose, breathing in the delicate scent of the petals. 

After a couple of seconds, the corners of his lips turned up in the beginnings of a smile. “They’re beautiful,” he murmured. Pleased with his reaction, Filip leaned back against the tree and said in a soft voice,

“They reminded me of the flower you gave me the day we were married.” 

Realization dawned on Viktor’s face and he quickly looked away. “This is about me sleeping in a different room, isn’t it?” 

Filip sighed and watched the branches dance in the breeze. “I understand why you’re hesitant. I would be too.” He ran a hand through his hair before he continued, “But...I thought we had a connection on our wedding day."

“I know we don’t know each other very well but I want to change that. If you’ll just give me a chance, I want to learn more about you and vice versa.” 

Viktor stared at the rose in his hand for a few seconds before lifting his gaze towards Filip’s. “Okay.” 

Hope flared in Filip’s chest. “Really?” Viktor nodded and gave Filip a shy smile. 

“I’ll have my stuff moved over later today.” 

Filip grinned and before he could stop himself, he cupped Viktor’s face in his hands and kissed him. When he realized what he had done, he started to pull away but Viktor stopped him. 

“Could you do that again?” he whispered. Filip smiled and the two of them kissed once more, the willow branches acting as a curtain hiding them from the rest of the world.


	44. #44: “I’ll drive you to the hospital.” - (Calle/Roman/Filip - Alpha/Omega AU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The shattering of glass is what caused him to jerk awake._
> 
> _He leaped up from his place on the sofa and came running into the kitchen, “Calle! Calle are you alright?! Calle?” He came to a stop in the archway of their kitchen to find Calle hunched over the counter clutching his swollen belly with one hand while the other was gripping onto the marble counter. His knuckles were white and he gritted his teeth before his body sagged in relief._
> 
> _He finally looked up, panting as he gave Filip a tired smile. “I think...I think the babies are coming.”_
> 
> _“Shit.”_
> 
> _“Fil…”_
> 
> _“Shit! I didn’t prepare for this! Roman was supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in charge of this! Why the fuck would they plan a meeting today! Why?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Here we are with your weekly story/drabble of love and we truly hope that your day and weekend are just as lovely and bright! We Love You!!
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_#44: “I’ll drive you to the hospital.” - (Calle/Roman/Filip - Alpha/Omega AU!)_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The shattering of glass is what caused him to jerk awake.

He leaped up from his place on the sofa and came running into the kitchen, “Calle! Calle are you alright?! Calle?” He came to a stop in the archway of their kitchen to find Calle hunched over the counter clutching his swollen belly with one hand while the other was gripping onto the marble counter. His knuckles were white and he gritted his teeth before his body sagged in relief. 

He finally looked up, panting as he gave Filip a tired smile. “I think...I think the babies are coming.”

“Shit.”

“Fil…”

“Shit! I didn’t prepare for this! Roman was supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in charge of this! Why the fuck would they plan a meeting today! Why?!”

He stopped in his panicked rambling as Calle came over to gently hold his arm while still holding his stomach. “Fil, stay calm. I….it’s funny. I thought I would be the one panicking, but I actually feel really calm. Let’s just get everything and go okay? We’ll call Roman on the way to the hospital to let him know what’s going on. Oh...I’m sorry. It...happened so suddenly I dropped your favorite mug. I’m sorry.”

Filip instantly felt his nerves calm as he surveyed the shattered mug with what looked like coffee on the tile surface. He smiled and pulled in his mate close and nosed the omega right by his scent gland. He could scent the omega in labor and knew that their babies were about to be born. “I’m sorry for panicking and no, don’t apologize for this. You were trying to do something kind and I love you so much for that. Just keep breathing, go out to the van, and I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

Calle smiled, he already looked tired and slight pain crossed his face, but he looked like he was glowing and proud which made a shooting warm run right through to his core. “I’ll call Roman in the van. He can meet us at the hospital. Fil...we’re having our babies.” His mate looked like he was about to cry and Filip felt the same as he moved to kiss Calle’s cheek sweetly.

“I know. Now, go. I’ll grab everything.” Calle nodded after kissing his mate a final time and then slowly waddled his way outside to their new van. Their sports cars weren’t going to be very useful for twins, so they went ahead and sacrificed a vehicle in order to get the van. It was a nice van and would fit all of them inside. After Filip grabbed everything he left a message for their housemaid and then started to drive them to the hospital. 

Along the way Calle went ahead and rang up Roman, putting it on speaker, hoping he would answer. Sure enough, he picked up after the second ring and Calle sighed in relief hearing his other mates voice. “Hey, guys. You doing okay?”

“Roman, the babies...they’re...they’re coming. Filip is driving us to the hospital right now, but...they’re coming.”

The line was quiet before Calle heard a choked sob and Calle nearly burst just as he could hear his other mate in the driver’s seat sniffling. “Oh God, I can’t believe it. I’m leaving right now. I’ll be there soon okay? Shit, oh my god guys were having our babies! We’re going to be parents!”

“Yeah Ro, oh god shit, I didn’t want to start crying. I have to drive dammit!”

Calle chuckled wetly as he felt tears well up in his eyes as well, “Now we need to stop. The babies aren’t even here yet and I want to save all of my crying at the hospital.”

They all laughed, but their emotions were high and their happiness could be felt pulsing strongly through their bond. “Okay, okay. I’ll try to be the strong alpha while Filip sobs in the corner.”

“The fuck! You’re already crying what are you talking about?! You started this!”

“Boys! I’m the one having the babies, so if anyone needs to be strong it’s going to be me. Now relax, we’re going to have two beautiful babies and start this family right. Drive safely babe, we’ll see you at the hospital. I love you.”

“I love you too. Fil, I love you, babe.”

“I love you too. Now get your sweet ass out of that rink and at the hospital, we can’t have these babies without you.”

“Will do, love you guys.”

“We love you too.” They clicked off and Filip reached across to take ahold of Calle’s hand, squeezing it softly, smiling at him before letting his eyes return back to the road. Calle relaxed back into the seat, trying to keep breathing and run a hand over his swollen belly. 

_ ‘Soon babies. Soon you’ll get to meet your daddies and your mommy. We love you so much and we can’t wait to see you.’  _ Calle thought to himself and sent all their love to their children and soon he felt that same love returned back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose/@BlueDarkRose1
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	45. “What do you want to watch?” - Filip/Calle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic bickering between Filip and Calle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

“Would you pick something already?”

Filip looks away from the television and glares at his boyfriend. “Please. Feel free to take over. You’re the one who’s being difficult.”

Calle returns Filip’s scowl. “Well, what do you want to watch?”

“Oh my God!” Filip picks up a throw pillow and smacks Calle in the face with it. “I’ve been asking you that same exact question for the past ten minutes!”

Sticking his tongue out at Filip, Calle snatches the remote from him and flips through the channels before stopping on one of the movie channels. Filip reads the title on the information bar and snorts.

“Brokeback Mountain? Really?”

Calle looks over at Filip with an innocent smile. “What? You were just bitching at me to pick something and now that I have you’re gonna give me a hard time with what I picked?”

Filip holds his hands up placatingly. “Relax Cal. I was just teasing.” Scooting closer to him, Filip lays his head down on Calle’s shoulder and laces their fingers together as they settle in and watch the movie. Halfway through, Calle casually says, 

“You know, I’ve never had sex in a tent before.” Filip cracks up. 

“Is this your way of saying you want to go camping?” 

“Actually, I was thinking we set up a pillow and blanket fort here in the living room and have sex.”

Filip lifts his head and laughs. “You’re a real piece of work, Cal.”

Grinning widely, Calle replies with a wink, “You love me and you know it.”

“You have your moments,” Filip says before getting to his feet and holding out a hand to Calle. “Come on. We have a fort to build.”

Calle slips his hand into Filip’s. “Knew you’d see things my way,” he chuckles as they head back to their bedroom to gather pillows and blankets.


	46. “You can go first.” - Calle/Roman (Thief AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Calle and Roman are a pair of thieves who bicker like an old married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Roman slowly picks the lock of the door leading to the bank’s vaults, his brow furrowed in concentration. It only takes him a minute before the lock clicks and he’s able to open the door. Behind him, his partner and sometimes lover clicks his tongue in disapproval. 

“You’ve gotten slow in your old age,” Calle sighs. Roman turns and glares at him as he holds the door open. 

“Fuck you!”

“Perhaps later.” Calle winks at Roman and strides through the door. They walk down a long hall before coming to a stop in front of the first vault door. Calle cracks his knuckles and kneels in front of the door. Roman watches as Calle pulls his tools out and begins to work on cracking the vault. Once it’s unlocked, the two of them work together to pull the heavy door open. 

Standing side by side, they stare at the hall leading to the final vault. “This will be the fun part,” Calle replies, elbowing Roman in the side. “Nothing like sneaking through a laser system to get your blood pumping.”

Roman frowns and stares at the intricate network of laser beams, the light shining a bright red in the otherwise dark room. 

“You can go first,” Calle says, breaking the silence. 

“How did I know that you were going to say that?” Roman rolls his eyes before slipping his bag off his shoulder. He takes a couple of deep breaths and begins to slowly make his way through the maze of light. 

He’s about halfway through when he hears Calle’s voice crackling over their headsets. “You know, from this angle, your ass looks amazing.”

“Shut up, Calle.”

“What? I thought you would like that compliment.”

“Not when I’m trying to avoid setting off an alarm,” Roman snaps. Thankfully, Calle keeps his mouth shut as Roman finally makes it to the other side of the room. He turns and waves at Calle. 

“Alright. Now you.”

Calle hums in acknowledgment before turning to his left and typing in a code on a keypad. Roman’s eyes widen when the laser beams suddenly disappear and Calle walks down the hall with ease. 

“What the fuck?” Roman punches Calle’s shoulder and glares at him. “Why didn’t you just do that before I went through?”

Calle snorts and gives Roman an innocent smile. “What? And miss that wonderful show you put on for me?” He kneels in front of the vault door and quickly works on cracking it. Behind him, Roman snaps, 

“I’m so kicking your ass when this is all over.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Calle replies as the vault locks disengage. He turns and kisses Roman’s cheek. “Now, let’s go get rich so we can take finally take that trip to Ibiza that you’ve been promising me for years,” Roman mutters a string of curses under his breath as he follows Calle inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)


	47. “Did you get my letter?” - Calle/Filip (Kid AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calle and Filip - Meet cute as children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

_**One Week Before Christmas** _

 

Calle bounces on the balls of his feet glaring at the line of people ahead of him. He leans over to try and see how many people are left when he nearly falls. A hand grasps his arm and pulls him upright.

“Why are you so antsy?” his mother asks him. Calle looks up at her with a pout.

“I have to talk to Santa! It’s very important.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

Calle looks down at the ground, scuffing the floor with the toe of his sneaker. “I just want to make sure Santa knows what I asked him for,” he replies. His mother laughs softly before kneeling down in front of him.

“I’m sure he knows, sweetheart. I sent the letter you wrote to him, remember?”

“But what if he didn’t get it?” Calle lifts his head and meets his mother’s eyes, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. “What if he forgot about m-me...like daddy did?”

His mother’s eyes soften. She reaches out and gently wipes away the tear before telling him, “Well we’ll just have to make sure Santa remembers.”

Calle nods and throws himself into his mother’s arms, hugging her tightly. She kisses the side of his head before pulling away and getting to her feet as the line starts to move forward.

When he finally gets to the front of the line, a woman dressed as an elf smiles and beckons him forward. Calle practically sprints towards the dais where Santa is seated on a plush chair. He plops himself down on Santa’s lap and asks, “Did you get my letter, Santa? Did you?”

Santa laughs. “Straight to business I see,” he playfully teases. “Can I at least get your name?”

“Calle! My name is Calle! I’m seven years old and there’s only one thing I want this year.” When Santa nods, encouraging him to go on, Calle takes a deep breath before blurting out, “I want a friend.”

Santa’s eyes widen in surprise. “A friend? Surely a nice boy like you has lots of friends.”

“N-not really,” Calle admits, looking down at his hands. “The kids at school m-make fun of me because I t-talk funny.”

A playful twinkle shines in Santa’s eyes. He leans in and says in a conspiratorial voice, “Well, every single one of those children is now on the naughty list.”

Lifting his head, Calle smiles shyly. “R-really?”

Santa nods and gives Calle a smile. “Now, what kind of friend are you looking for, Calle?”

“I want a friend who likes hockey and cookies and superheroes. Oh, and they have to like dogs. I can’t be best friends with someone who doesn’t like dogs.”

“That’s quite the list.”

Calle nods and adds in a softer voice, “And they can’t m-make fun of me and the w-way I t-talk.”

“I will do my best, Calle,” Santa tells him. “I’ll search everywhere to find that perfect friend for you.”

“Thank you, S-Santa.”

“You’re welcome.”

After posing for their photo, Calle waves goodbye and walks away, wishing and hoping that Santa finds him his new friend.

* * *

 

_**Christmas Eve** _

 

“Mom! Why do we have to go? Can’t we just s-stay home and make cookies?”

Calle’s mother pauses in brushing his hair and gives him a stern look. “We’ve talked about this, Cal. Our new neighbors invited us to their party so it’s only polite that we go and get to know them.” Her lips curl into a grin. “Plus, they have a boy that’s your age.”

Calle’s expression brightens. “They do?”

“So, don’t you think we should go to this party so you can introduce yourself to him?”

“O-okay.”

She smiles triumphantly. “Good. Now, stand still so I can tame this rat’s nest masquerading as your hair.”

“I like my rat’s nest,” Calle huffs as he tries to squirm away from the brush. His mother chuckles, tickling Calle’s sides before quickly running the brush through his thick hair.

“Welcome! Come on in!”

Calle hides behind his mother, sneaking a peek at the woman standing in the doorway. She notices Calle and gives him a warm smile.

“You must be Calle.” When he nods, she motions behind her. “My son, Filip, is in the living room. Why don’t you go say hi?”

He glances up at his mother who smiles encouragingly. “Go on, love.”

Calle hesitates briefly before stepping around his mother and walking inside. He pauses in the doorway, looking around the room. His eyes land on a boy sitting next to the brightly lit Christmas tree with a plate of cookies in his lap.

As if sensing he’s no longer alone, the boy looks up and smiles brightly. “Hi! Do you want a cookie?”

“Y-yes, please,” Calle stutters. He flinches, shutting his eyes and waiting for the boy to laugh at him or call him names.

“Here.”

Calle slowly opens his eyes and sees the boy holding out a cookie shaped like a snowman. Cautiously, he walks over and takes the proffered cookie. The boy grins before picking up a cookie of his own and taking a big bite.

“My name is Filip,” he says, his mouth full of sugar cookie. Calle finds himself returning Filip’s smile and sits down next to him.

“I’m Calle.”

The two of them eat their cookies in silence before Filip leaps to his feet. “Do you like superheroes? I got all sorts of figures!”

Grinning, Calle stands. “Do you h-have Thor? He’s my favorite.”

“Mine too! Come on!” Filip then grabs Calle’s hand and drags him out of the living room.

* * *

 

**_A few hours later_ **

 

Calle’s mother goes in search of her son so they can go home. She’s about to walk past a room when she catches a glimpse of unruly brown hair. Pausing, she glances inside and smiles. Calle and Filip are fast asleep on Filip’s bed, cookie crumbs scattered all over the blankets.

The sight that really makes her smile is Calle and Filip holding hands. Tears of joy prickle the backs of her eyelids and she sends up a silent thank you to Santa for giving her son the greatest gift.


	48. ”I’ll do it for you.” - Filip/Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a crack drabble because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for posting a day late. I was having technical difficulties yesterday and wasn't able to get online. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

When Viktor woke up that morning, the first thing he noticed was the fact that his entire body was laying on his pillow. The second thing he noticed was how big Filip's head looked next to him. He swore, loudly enough to rouse Filip from his slumber. 

"What? What is it?" Filip sat up and looked around the room, eyes wide. "Viktor?"

"Down here!"

Filip turned his head and met Viktor's eyes. Several emotions came across his face: confusion, shock, awe, back to confusion. Finally, he burst out laughing. 

"Oh my God! You're so itty bitty!" he crowed, clutching his stomach as he laughs even harder. 

"It's not funny!" Viktor snapped, glaring up at his lover from his spot on the pillow. 

"No, you're right," Filip said as he wiped away a tear from his cheek. "It's fucking hysterical." 

Growling, Viktor sped across the pillow as fast as his tiny legs could take him, He threw himself at Filip's arm and scurried up it until he was on his lover's shoulder. Before he could do anything else, Filip reached up and plucked Viktor off of him, placing him in the palm of his hand before he held him up to his face. 

"How exactly did this happen?" 

Viktor folded his arms across his chest and scowled. "I have no idea."

A fresh round of giggles spilled from Filip's lips. "You're so cute when you're angry. Especially now that you're pocket-sized."

At that, Viktor stomped across Filip's hand and bit his lover's finger hard. Filip yelped and nearly dropped him but managed to keep a hold of him. 

"And grumpy too," Filip noted as he smothered the laugh that threatened to escape. 

Viktor shot Filip a nasty look. "You'd be grumpy too if you were the size of a puck, asshole!"

"Indeed." Running a hand through his hair, Filip studied Viktor for a few moments before saying, "Why don't we get something to eat and figure out what to do with you."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Don't worry, mycket liten. I'll do it for you." Filip purred. He then curled his hand around Viktor, making everything go dark. 

Viktor shot up in bed, panting and looking around the room wildly. Glancing down at his body, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was his normal size. 

"Viktor?" Filip asked groggily from beside him. 

"It's okay. I just had a bad dream," Viktor assured him, reaching over and giving Filip's hand a squeeze. "Go back to sleep."

"Love you," Filip mumbled before rolling over. Seconds later, he's snoring softly. Viktor sighed before he laid back down as well and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mycket liten - Swedish for 'tiny'


	49. Call me when you get home.” - Colton/Ryan Hartman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He felt devastation hit him hard in the chest when he heard the news._
> 
> _He felt awful for thinking the way he did but he had a feeling that Kevin Fiala would be traded soon enough. It’s not that he wasn’t good it’s just...the kid had felt off for a while. Ever since he got hurt back during the playoffs he just wasn’t the same after that. Everyone could see a total attitude change as soon as several of his friends had been traded as well. He still was a kid after all. Colton only hoped that the kid would find his own with the Wild._
> 
> _What Colton didn’t expect was to get the call that Ryan was leaving too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Hope you guys are having a great playoff season so far! Enjoy some hurt/comfort goodness!
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_Call me when you get home.” - Colton/Ryan Hartman_ **

 

* * *

 

 

He felt devastation hit him hard in the chest when he heard the news.

He felt awful for thinking the way he did but he had a feeling that Kevin Fiala would be traded soon enough. It’s not that he wasn’t good it’s just...the kid had felt off for a while. Ever since he got hurt back during the playoffs he just wasn’t the same after that. Everyone could see a total attitude change as soon as several of his friends had been traded as well. He still was a kid after all. Colton only hoped that the kid would find his own with the Wild.

What Colton didn’t expect was to get the call that Ryan was leaving too. 

This hit him square in the chest to a point where he thought he was drowning underneath the weight of a sudden depression that he didn’t realize he had been suffering from. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten involved with the spunky sometimes off the wall crazy man, but he just...couldn’t help himself. The guy was like a drug. He expelled danger and yet he made it his mission to be with him on a constant basis. Colton never thought it would happen but he remembered after the playoffs the previous year, they had a few drinks, the air around them was thick with tension, and just as Colton was about to walk away the wildfire that was Ryan Hartman had kissed him square on the mouth.

He was absolutely gone after that.

The night swirled into a blur of skin, teeth, and sweat as they came together as one person. Colton hasn’t felt this close to anyone in quite some time. That is...until he got the news about the trade.

Colton was in his car in disbelief and stunned silence as he saw what had just unfolded. Sure the business perspective of the deal was ingenious but the emotional side had tears rolling down over his cheeks. He had a take a minute as he sat in the silence of his car and wished somehow he played better or skated faster. He just wasn’t finding the back of the net and for that, he felt guilt crawling up his throat. Just as he was about to leave his phone went off and there he saw his and Ryan’s smiling face looking up at him. He sighed as he hit the call button.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey,” Colton could hear the sound of defeat in the other man’s voice and it just made him want to curl up into a little ball in the dark.

“So, you heard right?”

Colton had to swallow before he could answer, “Yeah. I heard. When…” he felt himself choke unable to finish his sentence but the man on the other end seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

“Tomorrow morning. I have to leave and be in Philly by tomorrow night. They want to get me set up for the game the next day.” Colton had to hold himself together thinking of how soon he would have to leave. It very nearly tore him apart.

“Hey hey babe, listen to me okay? I know...I know just how much this sucks but I need you to call me when you get home, okay? As soon as you’re home let me know.” Colton was confused but he nodded as if Ryan could see before he finally could answer.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll call.”

“Good. Drive safe baby. Don’t forget to call me.” Colton tried to hold back the sniffle but it was inevitable to happen.

“I won’t.” They said their goodbyes and Colton hung the phone. He didn’t want that to be the last time they spoke to one another just as he thought this was the end. He pulled it together just enough to pull out of the lot and start heading back home.

He did just as Ryan had asked of him and called him as soon as he got back home. He was just kicking off his shoes by the door when he called. “Hey, babe.” Ryan picked up right at the first ring.

“Hey, I’m home now.”

“Good. Go to the living room okay?”

“Okay? But why do you want me to…” his words were cut off by a gasp as Ryan smiled up from where he sat on Colton’s sofa. Colton quickly hung up and tears were already springing from his eyes as he very nearly threw himself at the other man.   
  
“Shh, shh baby I’m here, everything’s going to be alright I promise.”

“How do you know that? How do you know it’s going to be okay? You’re not going to be here anymore.”

“Hey, you don’t know that and listen. I know...I know how tough this is going to be but I love you so much. I don’t think I’ve loved someone else just as much as I love you. We can still make this work. Even if we go up against each other in the finals or what have you, I still want to be with you. It’ll be tough, but I love you and this won’t be forever. We can still make this work. We’ll have all of the off-season to plan out where we want to have our summer home. If...if you want to that is.”

Colton’s mouth dropped as Ryan spoke as he looked at his lover and boyfriend in awe, “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. As I said, it’ll be a lot of work, but I love you and I can’t think of being with anyone else other than you. You welcomed me here and gave me a home when I didn’t think anyone would want me. But you did. You wanted me and for that, I will work my ass off to keep you in my life.”

 

If Colton hadn’t been crying before he sure was now. He brought the other man over to his lips and kissed him deeply making him gasp into his mouth before deepening it further. When they finally pulled back Colton leaned their foreheads together before he spoke, “I love you too. I love you so much it hurts and I want this to work. I really do. I’d love to find a summer home with you and anytime I have off I’ll come and see you. But...it won’t stop me from missing you.”

Ryan sighed as he gently kissed the corner of his mouth, “I know baby, but I’ll call, text, what have you. I’ll still be here whenever you need me. I’ll miss you so much but this isn’t over. Not by a long shot. We’re still together, always.”

“Always,” Colton whispered against the other man’s lips. 

The rest of the night was spent in a haze of tears and gentle love-making. They knew the distance between them would be hard, but the way they loved each other would always be with them close to home. 

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose/@BlueDarkRose1
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	50. “I think you’re beautiful.” - Pekka/Juuse - College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adorable interaction between Pekka and Juuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Juuse walked back to his dorm after his photography class let out, silently cursing to himself. He had been so focused on the other classes that he had completely forgotten about his final project for photography and now he had to scramble to get it done before tomorrow. 

As he was in the middle of berating himself, he saw his roommate, Pekka, sitting on a bench in front of the main school building, flipping through a binder on his lap. From where Juuse was standing, the sunlight caught on Pekka’s hair making it glow. He had been harboring a crush on his roommate from the moment he walked into their dorm room and introduced himself. 

Before he can stop himself, Juuse dug in his bag and pulled out his camera, snapping a quick picture. As he looked at the screen of the camera at the picture he just took, an idea occurred to him.

He quickly made his way across the quad and sat down on the bench. Pekka looked over at him and smiled. “How was class?” he asked as he closed his binder and turned his attention to Juuse. 

“I, um…” Juuse nervously scratched his head and tried to muster up every ounce of courage he had. Eventually, he blurted, “Can I photograph you?”

Pekka cocked an eyebrow and looked at Juuse with amusement. “And why exactly are you wanting to do that?”

Juuse’s cheeks flushed as he forced himself to meet Pekka’s eyes. His heart was thumping hard against his ribcage, nervousness coursing through him. He finally manages to say, “I have a big project due tomorrow and I need to take pictures of things I find beautiful.”

Pekka’s eyes widened in surprise, his mouth opening and closing several times before he asked. “So, why are you wanting to take my picture?”

“I think you’re beautiful,” Juuse admitted as he looked away from Pekka’s expressive eyes. He braced himself for Pekka to laugh at him or make fun of him but the words never came. Hesitantly, he glanced at his roommate from the corner of his eye and saw a look he had never thought he’d see directed at him: desire.

Slowly, he turned his head and met Pekka’s eyes once more. Pekka smiled and reached out, cupping Juuse’s cheek. “You really think I’m beautiful?” he asked. When Juuse nodded, 

Pekka leaned forward, closing the distance between them and kissing Juuse softly. Juuse stiffened in surprise but quickly snapped out of it and eagerly returned Pekka’s kiss.  
“Yes, you can photograph me,” Pekka said when he pulled away and gave Juuse a smile that melted his heart. “And, for the record, I think you’re beautiful too.”

Juuse couldn’t stop the wide grin that came across his face. He got to his feet and held out a hand for Pekka to take. 

“I have the perfect place for me to photograph you.”

Pekka quickly gathered his belongings and took Juuse’s hand, allowing him to be pulled to his feet. He slipped his free hand into Juuse’s and grinned. “Lead the way.”  
Sharing one last smile, the two of them walked hand in hand together across the quad.


	51. “Are you sure?” - (Pekka/Juuse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Har har I’m sure that was just hilarious for you.”_
> 
> _“It was honestly and I always enjoy watching you pout when I leave.”_
> 
> _“You’re so mean!” Juuse scoffs, another pout on his lips just as Pekka leans down to kiss his cheek. He’s blushing again before he can stop himself and Pekka is dragging him further out into the pool by his hand._
> 
> _The stop right at the 4ft mark on the pool when Juuse moves to push them further on, “Are you sure? We don’t have to go out that far.”_
> 
> _“It’s fine, I can reach.”_
> 
> _Pekka quirks an eyebrow in question and doubt but it goes away just as Juuse pushes them farther out. Just as they reach the end, right at the 5ft, Juuse realizes his mistake. He’s fucking 5’11 why is he struggling to stand up! He was on his toes and struggling to stay afloat while Pekka watched him with a suppressed smile on his face. He bit his lip and shook his head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> We love all of you and we hope you guys enjoy the rest of your weekend. 
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**_#51 “Are you sure?” - (Pekka/Juuse - Based off of this_ ** [ **_post_ ** ](https://cheerbaitromanjosi59.tumblr.com/post/176070709436/when-u-smol-and-u-go-to-the-5-ft-area-in-the-pool) **_)_ **

 

* * *

 

 

It was just….so damn hot.

 

It was currently 95 degrees Fahrenheit in Nashville, while the humidity was at least 105.

 

It was just way too fucking hot.

 

He swore he might either die from the heat or the fact that the one person he wanted wasn’t there at all. Fucking the worst.

 

He sighed slumping further onto the sofa, only in his boxers because everything else was too hot and sticky to wear, and tried to think calming thoughts. That lasted for about 2 seconds before he gave a huff of frustration and stomped his way upstairs. 

 

As he got back into his bedroom he saw started from his dresser and began to rummage around until he found what he was looking for. About another 5 minutes later and he was making his way outside towards the backyard where the pool lie.

 

He didn’t waste any time and stepped immediately into the pool.

 

He gave a moan of satisfaction at the cool water that covered his skin and ducked underneath the water to soak it all in. He opened his eyes for a moment to take in the blue around him before he had to swim back up to catch his breath. Just as he broke the surface he gave a yelp of surprise as a very familiar smile greeted him.

 

“Having fun without me I see?”

 

Juuse felt a blush creep up onto his cheek as he walked over to look up at the taller man. “I didn’t know when you were coming home. And I was so hot Pekka, I had to do something,” he may have been whining, just a bit, but it did the trick to make the older Finn grin even wider down at him.

 

“I’ll say, but we won’t tell the guys I told you that.”

 

Juuse rolled his eyes at his obnoxious dad joke, but inside he was buzzing like a bee full of excitement to finally have the older man home all to himself. “Well, are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to get in and join me?”

 

Pekka smirked before turning back towards the house. Juuse instantly frowned thinking he had said something wrong as he watched the older man slink back inside of the house. He pouted, sulking in the pool until a wave of water hit him square in the face. He sputtered and went to wipe his face just as he heard the older Finn cackling in front of him.

 

“Har har I’m sure that was just hilarious for you.”

 

“It was honestly and I always enjoy watching you pout when I leave.”

 

“You’re so mean!” Juuse scoffs, another pout on his lips just as Pekka leans down to kiss his cheek. He’s blushing again before he can stop himself and Pekka is dragging him further out into the pool by his hand.

 

The stop right at the 4ft mark on the pool when Juuse moves to push them further on, “Are you sure? We don’t have to go out that far.”

 

“It’s fine, I can reach.”

 

Pekka quirks an eyebrow in question and doubt but it goes away just as Juuse pushes them farther out. Just as they reach the end, right at the 5ft, Juuse realizes his mistake. He’s fucking 5’11 why is he struggling to stand up! He was on his toes and struggling to stay afloat while Pekka watched him with a suppressed smile on his face. He bit his lip and shook his head.

 

“Juuse.”

 

“I’ve got this….just….give me a second.”

 

Another second passed and still, he was getting nowhere and finally his body was too tired to hold himself up. Fortunately, Pekka was right there to hold him up. He wrapped his arms around his neck just as Pekka pulled his legs to wrap around his waist.

 

“Oh yeah, I see why we came over here now.”

 

Juuse blushed as he ducked his head but Pekka wasn’t having it and swooped his head down to kiss him long deep. 

 

Juuse’s attempt to stay cool was ultimately a failure as Pekka practically drug him back him inside to go back to their bedroom. Though he wasn’t complaining, that is, not until they were finished fooling around in bed.

 

“I’m hot. Will you get me some ice cream?”

 

“Only if you’re suggesting we do more than eat it.”

 

“Um duh, why would I even suggest it otherwise?”

 

“Good. Then we can go swimming again, but we're staying in the shallow end unless you love me holding you up,” Pekka said with a smirk.

“You know I’ll always love you holding me up,” a smile graced his lips as another pair pressed firmly onto his own and soon disappeared to get them their sweet treat for a possible round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose/@BlueDarkRose1
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to us on Tumblr! Ashley and Jess
> 
> And we're both on Twitter: @Hawkeye_Squared and @SuperDarkRose


End file.
